Il Pleure Dans Le Noir
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: Tous croient Drago mort. Pourtant, il est bien là. Il appelle, il hurle mais personne ne peut le voir ni l’entendre… Et au moment où il perd espoir, voilà qu’il se heurte à Hermione dans la rue… Heurter ? Mais il est censé être invisible et transparent…
1. Invisible

**IL PLEURE DANS LE NOIR**

_Disclaimer : Le chewing-gum c'est très vulgaire ! Le chewing-gum ça m'exaspère !_

_A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé en date, une DMHG pour changer XD L'histoire est assez difficile à résumer et de toute façon, je ne trahirai pas son contenu ici, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même… Sachez toutefois que ce n'est PAS un UA et qu'il n'y a aucun OCC, vous savez comme je n'aime pas trop ça :) 16 chapitres sont prévus et j'uploaderai 1 fois par semaine ! Enfin, étant donné que dans ma fic, Voldie et ses chiens de garde ne sont pas nécessaires à l'action contrairement à mes autres DMGH (l'histoire en aura d'ailleurs assez en elle-même) j'ai décidé pour une fois de faire de cette fic une post Poudlard ! Cela se passe quelques mois à peine après la fin de la 7ème année et la chute de Voldemort. J'ai commencé cette fic l'automne dernier et après quelques petits peaufinages, la voilà pour vous ! L'idée de départ est basique et a déjà été explorée en littérature mais débordant d'idées sur ce thème pour en faire quelque chose qui je l'espère, sortira du commun, j'ai voulu m'y essayer ! Le reste, vous le saurez en lisant… ;) Et j'en profite pour faire un énorme bisou à ma Zazo chérie qui a lu mes chapitres avant leur publication en me donnant à chaque fois son précieux avis, merci ma puce, j'ai adoré notre échange de fics respectives ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**1**

**Invisible**

_(Drago)_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, il me sembla alors avoir dormi un siècle. Désagréable impression, légèrement malsaine. Pourtant, je ne m'étais endormi que la veille au soir. Je m'en souvenais d'ailleurs parfaitement. Quelques jours seulement après le combat final.

Potter avait finalement anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au prix de quelques pertes dans les deux camps. Ma tante Bellatrix était morte durant la bataille, mon père était toujours en prison alors que ma mère, n'ayant jamais été Mangemorte, vivait toujours à la maison en bonne santé, Merlin soit loué, et Severus Rogue avait été innocenté, reconnu espion pour l'Ordre. De même, il avait décidé d'arrêter d'enseigner pour se consacrer à sa vie privée et à ses recherches personnelles. Et grâce à toutes les émotions psychologiques qu'il avait eu à subir ses dernières années, le Ministère avait accepté de lui accorder une retraite précoce.

C'étaient là les nouvelles les plus importantes pour moi, puisqu'ils étaient mes seuls proches. Personnellement, cette défaite ne m'avait pas particulièrement affecté ; j'avais déjà déserté les deux camps un bon moment de cela déjà, désirant finalement devenir mon propre maître. Je n'étais à présent plus qu'un banni, un être dont tout le monde se moquait, renié des deux camps… Mais je m'en fichais, au moins, j'étais libre à présent.

Cette fatigue et cette impression de long sommeil me venaient certainement de toutes les émotions que j'avais subies ces derniers jours, avec la destruction de Voldemort… Même si je n'avais pas été directement concerné, psychologiquement, cela m'avait tout de même fait un certain choc.

Ce fut donc les jambes cotonneuses et le visage tiré que je me levais ce matin-là. Je m'étais encore endormi tout habillé. Et après m'être un tant soit peu arrangé d'un geste rapide, je descendis les marches de l'escaliers afin d'aller manger.

En arrivant en bas, je croisais Tindom, le nouvel Elfe de Maison de ma mère au visage hypocrite. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me salue par des courbettes, comme chaque matin avant de me proposer un petit-déjeuner, mais l'idiot ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

–Tindom, je veux des œufs brouillés ! ordonnai-je d'une voix sévère. Dépêche-toi !

Mais le stupide Elfe ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partit à tout allure vers l'étage avant que j'aie le temps de le rattraper.

Poussant un juron exaspéré, je poussais alors la porte de la cuisine, où je vis ma mère et Severus Rogue – lequel était son nouveau compagnon – déjà attablés devant le petit-déjeuner.

–Bonjour, fis-je.

Ma mère continua à siroter son thé comme si de rien n'était tandis que Severus poursuivait, imperturbable, la lecture de son journal.

–Eh bien, vous êtes en forme ce matin, ironisai-je. Y aurait-il…

Mais je stoppais subitement ma phrase. _Où_ donc était ma chaise ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que deux tasses, deux assiettes, deux paires de couverts uniquement ?

–Je ne suis pas autorisé à manger, aujourd'hui ? lançais-je, sarcastique.

Toujours aucune réaction. D'abord Tindom, ensuite eux… Quel était donc leur problème, à la fin ? Tout le monde dehors me snobait déjà, en raison de ma déchéance des deux camps. Mes proches n'allaient tout de même pas s'y mettre, eux aussi !

–Où diable suis-je supposé m'asseoir ? insistai-je avec agacement.

Mais une fois de plus, seul le silence accompagné de froissement de journal de Severus me répondit.

–Maman ! m'exclamai-je alors, sérieusement en colère. Severus ! Hé, ho !

Pourquoi m'ignoraient-ils donc ? Qu'avais-je fait ! Alors que j'allais une nouvelle fois tenter de me faire entendre, la voix de ma mère m'interrompit.

–Le Ministère n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de Drago, l'entendis-je soupirer d'une voix triste que je lui avais rarement entendue. Selon eux, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire…

–Cela fait déjà un mois qu'il a disparu, Narcissa, répondit Severus d'une voix compatissante. Il ne devait plus supporter d'être vu comme un lâche par tout le monde. Ou alors, il a été…

–…tué par les pro-Voldemort toujours en vie, acheva ma mère en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Mais le pire est vraiment de ne pas savoir…

En entendant cela, j'ouvris des yeux ronds, totalement choqué. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ! J'étais là, ils n'étaient tout de même pas aveugle, Merlin ! Et qu'est-ce que ce un mois d'absence signifiait donc ! La veille encore, je discutais avec eux ! Mais l'inquiétude me força tout de même à me tourner vers le grand calendrier sorcier accroché au mur, affichant quotidiennement la page du jour.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant cette énormité. Le calendrier affichait la date du 10 août… Et nous n'étions que le 13 juillet ! J'en étais certain ! Ils devaient certainement me faire une farce de mauvais goût, ce n'était pas possible !

–Je te comprends, Narcissa, murmura Severus en l'attirant à lui avec douceur.

–MAMAN ! hurlai-je complètement paniqué, à présent. SEVERUS ! Je suis là !

Toujours aucune réponse, excepté quelques larmes qui vinrent rouler sur les joues pâles de ma mère, m'ignorant toujours.

–JE SUIS LA ! m'égosillai-je d'une voix hystérique. Pitié arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle, vous me faites peur !

Je continuais à hurler et à m'agiter dans tous les sens, en vain. Ils ne réagissaient toujours pas.

–Bon, cette fois, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! m'énervai-je en m'avançant d'un air menaçant vers Severus.

Mais alors que j'allais l'attraper par le col pour l'obliger à me regarder en face, ma main droite, au lieu de le heurter, n'attrapa… que du vide ! Choqué, je vis alors avec horreur ma main… traverser le corps de Severus, sans que lui ne s'en rende compte ! Comme si j'étais… transparent, invisible…

Inexistant.

Affolé, je poussai un cri d'horreur et me tournais d'un geste vif et apeuré vers la grande horloge de la cuisine ornée d'un miroir. Et là, je découvris, terrifié, que sur les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce, deux seuls reflets répondaient à l'appel.

J'étais un sorcier, j'avais même pratiqué la magie noire, à une époque. Par conséquent, vous vous doutez bien que j'en avais vu, des choses impressionnantes, étranges et complètement effrayantes. Mais rien de tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'alors ne pouvaient égaler l'ahurissante horreur qu'était de s'apercevoir que l'on existait plus… Rayé de la carte. Comme… mort.

Il n'existait rien au monde de plus horrifiant.

–Regardez-moi ! gémis-je encore une fois, en essayant avec désespoir de toucher Severus, ma mère, les meubles…

Mais rien à faire : je traversais quasiment tout ce que je touchais, excepté le sol ; la gravité exerçant apparemment toujours la même force sur moi.

_« Je suis en plein cauchemar »_ songeai-je, horrifié._ « Oui, un cauchemar, c'est sans doute ça… Et lorsque je me réveillerai, tout sera redevenu normal… Cela m'apprendra à manger trop de biscuits avant d'aller dormir… »_

Mais malgré cet optimisme, j'avais malheureusement tort.

Rien ne changea. Le lendemain fut tout à fait pareil : j'étais toujours invisible et mes proches continuaient à agir comme si j'étais mort. Pareil pour le surlendemain, le jour d'après, et le jour encore d'après…

Durant tout ce temps, j'essayais vainement de communiquer avec eux par tous les moyens possibles. Je hurlais jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me brûle. Je me mettais à courir dehors, dans l'espoir d'être finalement vu ou entendu par quelqu'un…

Mais cela était aussi désespéré que vain. Je demeurai Drago l'invisible… D'ailleurs, qu'étais-je, au juste ? Tout le monde me croyait mort… J'avais peut-être effectivement eu un accident dont je ne me souvenais pas et étais à présent une sorte de fantôme, de revenant ? Mais si c'était le cas, que faisais-je encore sur terre ? Je ne voyais personne d'autre comme moi… Peut-être devais-je accomplir quelque mission avant d'avoir droit au repos éternel ?

Néanmoins, j'avais également une autre explication, bien plus rationnelle. Quelqu'un avait dû me jeter un puissant sortilège de magie noire dont j'ignorais tout, destiné à me rendre fou. Cela devait sans doute être l'objectif de cette personne car c'était vraiment le meilleur moyen pour sombrer dans la folie : j'étais invisible depuis à peine deux semaines que déjà, ce manque de contact humain et cette ignorance perpétuelle commençaient à me faire perdre la raison.

J'avais bien pensé à aller consulter des livres dans une bibliothèque pour savoir à quel genre de sortilège j'avais à faire et comment y mettre fin, mais à quoi bon ? Tout ce que j'essayais de toucher me traversait la main… Et à moins de lire par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un comme par hasard arrêté à LA bonne page à L'endroit où je me trouvais, je n'avais aucune chance de découvrir ce qui m'était arrivé.

Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment failli perdre l'esprit. J'ai craqué. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Plus être vu, ni entendu, ni sentir… J'en avais même déjà presque oublié la sensation de toucher une peau humaine, c'était insupportable… J'avais besoin de parler, de communiquer, de sentir, d'être perçu… Je haïssais cet être fantomatique que j'étais devenu, et je haïssais par-dessus tout le fait d'ignorer pour quelle raison et en de quelles circonstances…

Je pensais ne plus jamais pleurer de ma vie. Parce que j'étais un homme, que j'étais fort, que je pensais qu'après la mort de Voldemort, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais autant me torturer. Mais j'avais tort, car le sentiment de ne plus être était pire que tout. Et durant les semaines qui suivirent, jamais je ne trempais autant mes oreillers de mes larmes invisibles, mes cris devenant de plus de plus imperceptibles et désespérés.

Car jamais personne ne m'entendrait.

Jamais.

J'étais prisonnier de moi-même, enfermé dans le noir.

J'étais mort… Et la seule chose que je souhaitais à présent, c'était que mon esprit suive…

* * *

_A/N : Voilà donc ce premier chapitre qui lance tout simplement l'histoire ! La prochaine fois, les cris de ce pauvre Drago vont finir par être entendus… mais par la dernière fille qu'il avait envie de voir… A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Pleins de bisous ! _


	2. Une Hallucination Bien Réelle

**2**

**Une Hallucination Bien Réelle**

_(Hermione)_

Après avoir attendu que tous les passagers descendent du Magicobus, je m'y engouffrai d'un pas paisible et demandai au chauffeur de se rendre jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui, pas de d'affolement en transplanages ou autre Poudre de Cheminette. J'allais prendre mon temps tranquillement et passer ma journée calmement, surtout qu'elle s'annonçait chargée, alors autant la traiter en douceur.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été le genre de fille adorant le shopping. En réalité, cela m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Je n'ai jamais compris le plaisir que pouvaient éprouver Parvati, Lavande ou encore Ginny à pratiquer ce genre d'activité, à savoir, se traîner de boutiques en boutiques en dépensant sommes folles de gallions dans des choses souvent assez futiles et dont elles se lasseront de toute façon bien vite.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais réellement besoin de faire du shopping et c'est pourquoi j'avais fait l'effort d'y consacrer cette journée.

J'avais effectivement besoin de pas mal d'affaires et pour cause, dans quelques jours, je deviendrai officiellement professeur à Poudlard. J'avais choisi de me spécialiser dans l'Etude des Moldus. Je m'y étais préparée d'arrache pieds. C'était une matière passionnante et je prendrai plaisir à l'enseigner à des élèves motivés, sans aucun petit Serpentard arrogant et raciste… car lequel aurait choisi telle option ?

J'aurais donc besoin de pas mal de livres pour mes cours, de divers outils d'écriture, d'ouvrages de références, de divers objets pour les travaux pratiques (j'avais déjà acheté tous les ustensiles non sorciers dans un magasin moldu), d'un nouveau chaudron et quelques nouvelles tenues de professeur, ainsi que de quelques petites babioles pour compléter tout cela.

Le Professeur McGonagall, devenue Directrice de Poudlard, m'avait uniquement confié le soin des Troisième année et comme il ne s'agissait que d'une option, je n'aurais que très peu d'heures de cours dans la semaine mais pour commencer, je trouvais cela bien.

¤¤¤

Plus tard, alors que j'avais achevé la totalité de mes achats, j'attrapais tous mes sacs bien fermement et me mis en route vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse, en quête du Magicobus pour rentrer chez mes parents, où j'habitais toujours.

Je me mêlai à la foule, me faisant mentalement la liste de tout ce que je devais encore préparer avant la rentrée lorsque soudain, je sursautais et m'immobilisais sur place, venant d'apercevoir une silhouette arrivant par devant et à présent à quelques centimètres de moi seulement. J'eus tout juste le temps de m'arrêter et de protester avant que ce maladroit ne me rentre dedans.

–Hé là ! m'exclamai-je. Vous pourriez faire attention ! Vous avez failli me heurter et…

Je m'interrompis alors d'un trait en découvrant l'identité de la personne en face de moi. Ces traits familiers… ces cheveux de platine fin, cet air froid… Drago Malefoy ! Merlin, que fabriquait-il au Chemin de Traverse ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait disparu presque deux mois de cela. Certains disaient qu'il s'était enfui hors du pays, d'autres tout simplement qu'il était mort… Avait-il été retrouvé ? Oh, peu importait, après tout. La vie de Drago Malefoy m'intéressait autant que ma première chaussette…

–Regarde où tu marches, Malefoy, me repris-je alors en le regardant d'un air sévère, prête à reprendre ma route.

Mais je me retins en voyant l'air ahuri qu'il affichait en cet instant. Il avait vraiment l'air… étrange… Partagé entre le désespoir, le bonheur, et une immense envie de fondre en larmes… Je n'avais jamais vu une expression aussi singulière. Et venant de Drago Malefoy que j'avais toujours vu l'air si méprisant et arrogant, c'était très curieux. De plus, il avait l'air si sale et blafard… Où diable avait-il pu aller traîner pour en ressortir dans cet état semi comateux ?

En attendant, lui me contemplait toujours avec son air ahuri, tremblant comme une feuille, comme si j'avais été quelque fantôme ou autre monstre…

–Granger, tu… tu… tu peux me voir ! balbutia-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Tu… peux me voir !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'impatientai-je.

–Tu peux me voir ! répéta-t-il, comme possédé. Oh, Merlin ! Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien à moi que tu parles ! Tu peux m'entendre, me voir ! Me _voir_ !

Je secouais la tête, complètement désarçonnée. Bien sûr que je pouvais le voir, je n'étais pas aveugle, enfin !

–Tu as bu, Malefoy ? insistai-je.

–Non ! glapit-il d'une voix hystérique. Granger, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Il faut que…

–Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à tes divagations, j'ai du travail, l'interrompis-je froidement en me retournant pour m'en aller.

–Je t'en supplie, attend ! s'écria-t-il d'un air désespéré, l'air plus pâle et les yeux plus rougis que jamais. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me voir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quel cauchemar…

–Tu es complètement soûl, Malefoy, le coupai-je, le ton sec. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma route, il bondit devant moi, le regard plus misérable que jamais.

–Pitié, gémit-il. Ecoute-moi…

–J'ai suffisamment écouté tes insultes durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, Malefoy, le rabrouai-je vertement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'infligerais cela une fois de plus !

Je m'écartais alors pour passer et comme il ne s'enlevait toujours pas de mon chemin, j'entrepris de le pousser pour pouvoir reprendre ma route mais là, quelque chose de totalement fou et irrationnel se produisit… Là où ma main aurait dû heurter son torse pour le pousser… elle le traversa… et ressortit de l'autre côté de son corps !

Ma réaction fut instinctive et imminente. Je hurlai.

–Granger, calme-toi ! tenta de m'apaiser Malefoy tandis que je criais toujours de plus belle. Je sais que ça va te paraître fou mais laisse-moi t'expliquer…

–Qui… qui es-tu ! _QU'ES_-tu ? criai-je, terrifiée en m'éloignant à reculons, tremblante.

–Un fantôme, un être invisible… Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que ça dure et…

–C'est impossible ! hurlai-je avec horreur. Tu… ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Tu n'es qu'une hallucination !

–Je suis bien réel ! plaida-t-il. Du moins, j'existe ! Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas !

Soudain, je m'aperçus que tous les passants me dévisageaient d'un air hébété, comme si j'étais complètement folle.

–Pour eux, tu parles toute seule car il n'y a que toi qui puisses me voir, me dit Malefoy d'une voix timide.

–Ils ont raison ! glapi-je, toujours aussi terrorisée. Tu n'es _pas_ là ! Tu n'es qu'une divagation, résultat d'une surcharge de travail, c'est tout ! Et lorsque je rouvrirai les yeux, tu auras disparu !

Je joignis alors le geste à la parole, bien décidée à faire disparaître la vision de Malefoy dont j'étais sujette. Mais lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, le visage pâle et désespéré encadré de mèches blondes étaient toujours là.

–Granger… murmura-t-il. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je _suis_ bien là ! Ce n'est pas une hallucination !

–Mais… balbutiai-je, à bout de nerfs.

A cet instant, je tressaillis en voyant une femme passer à travers lui, comme s'il… n'existait pas ! C'était réellement effrayant…

–Comment fais-tu cela ? m'écriai-je, paniquée.

–Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne sais pas comment je suis devenu invisible tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sois la seule qui puisse me voir, commença-t-il. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Car malgré toutes les choses peu aimables que nous avons toujours éprouvées l'un envers l'autre… tu es mon seul espoir, Granger, acheva-t-il d'un air miséreux.

Je restais silencieuse à ce monologue, ne sachant plus que dire, que penser…

–Je t'en supplie, accepte de m'écouter… et de m'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, je ne peux même pas mourir… Tu es ma seule chance de m'en sortir, Granger… conclut-il d'une voix rauque.

–Non… Je ne peux rien pour toi, Malefoy… Je dois partir ! avançai-je, tremblante, avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Histoires de spectres, d'invisibilité, une hallucination de Drago Malefoy qui me demandait de l'aider… C'en était trop pour moi. Mon cerveau devait avoir surchauffé à cause du travail, Ron n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il disait que j'en faisais trop… En tous les cas, j'avais tout intérêt à m'enfuir loin de cette vision avant de devenir complètement folle.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt arrivée chez moi – mes parents toujours à leur travail – je me laissais tomber sur mon lit encore toute vêtue, en quête d'un sommeil réparateur, espérant qu'à mon réveil, plus aucune vilaine hallucination ne vienne me troubler.

Je dus certainement faire une sieste d'une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que je m'évade des bras de Morphée. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et je passais une main molle dans mes épaisses mèches châtaines avant de me redresser lentement sur mon lit.

Grave erreur… Car cela aussitôt fait, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec la dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui.

–Aaaahh ! hurlai-je en sursautant. _NON_ !

–Granger, tu dois m'écouter ! insista Malefoy, debout au pied de mon lit.

–Tu m'as suivie ? tonnai-je. Comment es-tu entré ?

–Je te signale que je peux traverser n'importe quoi, maintenant…

Je jetai alors un œil au miroir en face de nous et tressaillis. Malefoy et moi étions tous les deux devant, or, il n'y avait que mon reflet qui apparaissait. C'était très effrayant à voir… Alors sans crier gare, je bondis sur mes pieds et reculais vivement de lui, toujours aussi terrifiée.

–Mais j'y pense… commençai-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si tu n'es pas une hallucination… J'ai beaucoup lu là-dessus : L'incapacité des autres à te voir, ton teint blême, ton aptitude à traverser les murs… ARRIERE, SUCEUR DE SANG ! hurlai-je en faisant divers signes religieux. J'ai de l'eau bénite, de l'ail et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

–Je ne suis _pas_ un vampire ! protesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Granger, arrête de faire l'idiote et _écoute-moi_ ! Je t'en prie !

Je soupirai, vaincue. Après tout, tant qu'à être plongée dans une histoire de fous, autant valait-il mieux la comprendre. Je pourrais toujours aviser par la suite et juger si j'étais bonne pour Ste-Mangouste ou non…

–Je… Très bien, j… j'écoute, murmurai-je alors, la gorge sèche.

En entendant mes paroles, son visage pâle sembla se raviver. Il resta silencieux durant plusieurs secondes, comme cherchant ses mots, puis finit par déclarer :

–A vrai dire… je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis retourné vivre avec ma mère. Tout se passait plutôt bien, de façon très banale… jusqu'à ce fameux matin d'il y a deux semaines… Je me sentais un peu bizarre, comme si j'avais beaucoup trop dormi. Là, j'ai constaté que ni ma mère, ni personne ne pouvaient plus me voir, m'entendre, et qu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le dernier jour dont je me souvienne.

Je me tus et le laissais poursuivre, attendant la suite avec une vive impatience.

–J'avais beau crier, personne ne m'entendait. Et seul, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, en manque total de contacts humains, j'avoue que j'ai bien cru devenir fou… J'étais devenu une sorte de spectre et je commençais à douter de ma propre existence… Aujourd'hui encore, je longeais les rues au hasard, traversant les gens sans même m'en rendre compte, ne sachant que faire d'autre puisque plus personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir de ma présence. Et là… tu m'as vu, tu m'as entendu. Tu es la seule qui en soit capable depuis que cela est arrivé… Alors, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, Granger, mais mets-toi à ma place. Imagine-toi quel effet ça fait, après avoir été ignoré de tous pendant tout ce temps, de tomber sur quelqu'un… qui _peut_ te voir ! Qui peut t'aider !

Je ne savais que répondre, que penser. Toute cette histoire était complètement folle, et pourtant, je sentais bien qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, de même qu'affreusement désespéré.

–Mais… je ne comprends pas ! m'exclamai-je, perdue. Comment _peux_-tu être invisible ! Cela n'a aucun sens et c'est impossible physiologiquement parlant ! Un objet, une cape par exemple, peut par le biais de la magie, devenir invisible, mais pour un être vivant, c'est tout simplement irréalisable ! Les cellules du corps humain ne pourraient jamais supporter une telle mutation !

–Eh bien, je suis la preuve que cela est possible, finalement ! laissa tomber Malefoy en levant les bras au ciel.

–De toute façon, comment pourrais-je te voir ? argumentai-je. Pourquoi _moi_, alors que personne d'autre n'est capable de te voir ?

–Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, murmura Malefoy. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider à le découvrir.

–Mais… comment ? murmurai-je, me laissant tomber sur mon lit, la tête tournante.

–Je pense que je dois être victime d'un mauvais sort, déclara Malefoy d'un air pensif. C'est la seule explication. J'ignore qui, j'ignore comment, j'ignore pourquoi, mais la seule façon de le découvrir est dans les livres. Mais étant donné que je suis immatériel…

–…tu es incapable d'en consulter un seul, achevai-je à te place. Et tu as besoin de moi pour cela.

–Oui, répondit-il en hochant doucement la tête. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que la seule personne qui puisse me voir, ce soit toi, Granger… Etant donné que tu lis tellement, tu dois déjà avoir une petite idée du sort qui m'a été jeté ? interrogea-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

–Eh bien… non, avouai-je, confuse et honteuse d'ignorer quelque chose. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais cela me semble bien être de la magie noire…

–Je le pense aussi.

–Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en magie noire, _moi_, fis-je remarquer avec ironie.

–Oh, Granger, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes ! soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien que j'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien avant sa chute !

–Peu importe, déclarai-je en soupirant. Bon, écoute-moi bien, Malefoy. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et rassure-toi, c'est plus que réciproque. Et pour tout le mal que tu as fait autour de toi, tu mériterais qu'on te laisse comme ça. Cela dit… je suis apparemment la seule à pouvoir te voir et il y a certainement une raison à cela… que je veux connaître… Alors… d'accord, j'accepte de t'aider à découvrir ce qui t'est arrivé, annonçai-je. Mais une fois que tu seras redevenu… normal, tu disparais de ma vie. Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir ton amie, Malefoy.

–Encore heureux ! riposta-t-il, son invisibilité ne lui ayant apparemment rien fait perdre de son arrogance.

Nous nous tûmes quelques instants, un silence embarrassé s'installant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Malefoy le brise soudain.

–Puisque personne ne peut me voir… ça t'ennuierait que je reste ici ?

* * *

_A/N : Bon, rassurez-vous, je ne vous fais pas un remake potterien du livre « Et si c'était vrai » lol (d'ailleurs je n'aime ni ce bouquin ni son auteur :p) et les points communs s'arrêtent ici, l'intrigue étant complètement différente. Vous découvrirez les réponses à ces mystères dans les prochains chapitres, pourquoi Drago est-il invisible, pourquoi seule Hermione peut le voir, qui est à l'origine de ce sortilège et quel est-il… Et surtout, nos deux héros qui se sont toujours haï vont-ils pouvoir passer tellement de temps ensemble sans craquer ? J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous fais plein de gros bisous en attendant la suite :)_


	3. Premiers Contacts Humains

**3**

**Premiers Contacts Humains**

_(Drago) _

Granger resta muette quelques bonnes secondes après ma demande, comme si je venais de la choquer.

–Ici ? répéta-t-elle. Chez moi ?

–Non, dans la niche du chien du voisin, ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Etant donné que je suis invisible pour tout le monde, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème à ta famille, non ?

–Eh bien… murmura-t-elle, l'air gêné. Non, sans doute pas, surtout qu'avec leur travail, ils ne sont presque jamais là, mais…

–Mais ? insistai-je.

–Malefoy, je n'ai aucune envie de cohabiter avec toi ! déclara Granger en soupirant. Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus alors qu'est-ce cela va donner, ensemble sous le même petit toit ? D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ais pas encore traitée de Sang-de… tu sais quoi ! ajouta-t-elle, l'air furieux.

–Granger… commençai-je en roulant les yeux. Nous avons à présent dix-huit ans, non plus treize. Ces mots ne veulent plus dire grand-chose, surtout maintenant que la guerre est finie. Et puis, j'ai d'autres problèmes en ce moment que de réfléchir au terme par lequel je vais te qualifier !

Granger me dévisagea d'un air étonné, comme ahurie de me voir faire preuve de sagesse. Je n'avais jamais aimé tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec les Moldus, et j'avais toujours trouvé cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout aux cheveux hirsutes peste et prétentieuse, c'était vrai. Mais je n'allais pas m'attarder sur cela alors que j'étais peut-être sur le point de disparaître pour toujours de la surface du globe et qu'en plus, elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider !

–C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle alors. Eh bien… Je suppose que tu peux dormir… heu…

–Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, l'interrompis-je.

–Quoi ?

–Oui, en fait… Depuis que je suis devenu invisible, expliquai-je, c'est très étrange… Je n'ai plus faim, plus sommeil, je ne me sens pas sale, comme… comme si je n'avais plus besoin de rien faire.

–Comme si tu étais mort… acheva-t-elle doucement.

–Oui… D'un côté, c'est pratique, mais c'est tout de même… un peu terrifiant.

–En tout cas, nous sommes certains que tu n'es pas un fantôme : ceux qui restent sur terre peuvent être vus par tout le monde, nota Granger. Et donc, que comptes-tu faire ici ? insista-t-elle. Si tu n'éprouves plus la faim, le froid… plus rien, tu peux tout aussi bien être à la rue que dans une maison… Je veux dire, en dehors de nos heures de recherche…

–Granger, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que l'on peut éprouver à être seul tout le temps, sans pouvoir toucher, sentir, ni même communiquer avec qui que ce soit ? insistais-je avec dureté. Tu te rends compte que j'étais en train de devenir fou, avant que tu ne me voies ?

–Eh bien… je… balbutia-t-elle.

–Tu es loin d'être la meilleure personne pour cela et si j'avais pu choisir, il est clair que ce n'est pas sur toi que mon choix d'interlocuteur ce serait porté, précisai-je en la toisant. Mais tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'entendre et me parler. Alors, je…

–D'accord, d'accord ! m'interrompit-elle sur un ton irrité. Tu peux rester ici. Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, tu ne peux rien déranger. Mais je t'interdis de violer mon intimité, ou celle de mes parents !

–Comme si j'en avais envie, grommelai-je.

–Bien. Dans ce cas… vogue, comme bon te semble.

–Je n'ai pas l'intention de voguer, comme tu dis, mais de découvrir ce qui m'est arrivé, lui fis-je remarquer, sarcastique.

–Nous verrons ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant, je dois préparer ma rentrée à Poudlard !

–A Poudlard ? Tu aimes donc tellement l'école au point de vouloir faire une Huitième année ?

–Mais non, fit-elle d'un air exaspéré. C'est pour y être professeur.

–De quoi ?

–Etude des Moldus.

–Pff… La question était inutile, ricanai-je.

–Oh, je me passerai de tes commentaires, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

Elle se leva alors de son lit pour me faire face et me dévisagea durant plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à tourner autour de moi, me regardant toujours.

–Hé ! protestai-je. Tu fous quoi, Granger ?

–C'est… vraiment curieux, finit-elle par déclarer. Je me demande quel effet…

Et avant que j'aie pu l'en empêcher, elle bondit et me traversa d'un coup.

–Aaarg ! m'étranglai-je. Granger ! T'es folle ?

–C'est surprenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en continuant à sautiller en me traversant. C'est comme passer à travers du vide ! Et tu ne sens rien non plus ?

–Non, mais arrête de circuler à travers moi ! lui ordonnais-je, irrité. C'est psychologiquement très désagréable… surtout que c'est toi !

Cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait-elle donc aucun savoir-vivre ? Comme si les gens aimaient qu'on les traverse !

–Oh, ça va ! marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, c'est étonnant mais assez amusant, je dois dire.

–Oui, hilarant ! lançai-je avec sarcasme. Bref ! Quand seras-tu disponible pour commencer nos recherches ?

–Ecoute, il n'y a pas de bibliothèque sorcière par ici, fit-elle d'un air songeur. Mais la rentrée à Poudlard est dans deux jours. Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi et nous chercherons dans la Réserve. Je n'ai plus besoin d'autorisation pour m'y rendre, maintenant que je suis professeur. Et où trouver davantage de livres sur la sorcellerie qu'à Poudlard ?

–Bonne idée, reconnu-je.

Granger se retira ensuite quelques instants pour aller ranger ses achats et préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard. Je la vis ensuite se préparer à manger – des œufs avec un steak – et la regardais avec des yeux envieux.

–Je t'en proposerais bien, mais… fit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle je perçus une certaine ironie.

–Je m'en vais, répliquai-je, dégoûté.

Je partis donc explorer la maison – même s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire maison de Moldus – mais finis bien vite par m'ennuyer. Je ne pouvais ni manger, ni lire, ni m'occuper de quelque façon que ce soit. Granger, qui fut bien vite agacée de me voir tourner en rond sans rien faire, finit par se tourner vers moi en soupirant.

–Bon… Je vais t'allumer la télé. Avec ça au moins, tu n'auras besoin d'aucun toucher et cela te fera passer le temps.

–Une… télé ? répétai-je. C'est quoi, ça ?

–Si tu avais fait de l'Etude de Moldus, tu le saurais, répondit-elle d'une voix triomphante. C'est une sorte de grande boite dans laquelle défilent diverses images formant des films racontant des histoires, des émissions sur des sujets variés, des jeux…

–Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce truc-là, me souvins-je. Et c'est bien ?

–Ma foi… Cela distrait beaucoup de personnes. Certains y passent même leur vie.

–Bah, ça ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant. Je m'ennuis tellement… Allez, mets en marche cette télé.

–On dit « s'il te plaît » quand on est poli, déclara Granger avec suffisance.

–Sauf que _moi_, je ne suis _pas_ poli, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Mais au final, la peste aux cheveux hirsutes réussit tout de même à m'arracher ces trois ridicules mots, sans quoi j'aurais toujours pu courir pour qu'elle m'allume sa télé.

Une fois ceci fait, je m'installais sur le sol, à travers le canapé puisque je ne pouvais pas m'y asseoir. Cette télé diffusait un « film » selon Granger, racontant une histoire totalement stupide d'amour entre deux adolescents totalement niais, sur fond d'une musique totalement guimauve qui me donna vite la nausée.

–Oh, désolée, c'est la chaîne Romance ! fit Granger en revenant dans la pièce. Tu veux que je change de chaîne ?

–Non, ça va, je commence à m'intéresser à cette histoire, répondis-je, étant en réalité, bien plus intéressé par les décolletés perpétuellement affriolants de l'héroïne.

–Bon, d'accord, Mr Malefoy à l'eau de rose, se moqua-t-elle.

–Pff… C'est _ta_ télé !

–Oui mais ce n'est pas _moi_ qui fabrique les chaînes, Malefoy.

La soirée se passa sans incidents – Granger étant retournée à ses occupations scolaires ennuyeuses et moi toujours installé devant la télé qui à présent proposait un jeu moldu idiot mais divertissant, lorsque les perdants tombaient pratiquement nus dans de la boue.

–Malefoy ?

Granger venait de réapparaître dans la pièce. Je tournais machinalement les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle me voulait et restais surpris parce que je découvris. Une Granger en chemise de nuit, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours… Malgré le petit chaton totalement niais apparaissant dessus, la chemise laissait bien deviner sa taille. Hmm… pas si vilaine, la Sang-de-Bourbe…

–Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle. Mes parents devraient rentrer dans une heure. Tu peux regarder la télé jusque là. Ensuite, en la voyant allumée sans personne qui la regarde – puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas te voir – ils l'éteindront probablement.

–Et je vais faire quoi, après ? m'irritai-je.

–Ce que bon te semble ! Je regrette mais nous n'avons qu'une seule télévision !

–Pff…

Quels idiots, ces Moldus !

–Bonne nuit quand même, conclut Granger en sortant.

–Va te coiffer ! répliquai-je en guise de réponse.

Je décidais donc de continuer à regarder la télévision, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de très passionnant pour le moment… Mais alors que je commençais à me prendre d'intérêt pour quelque jeu d'argent, j'entendis des clés s'insérer dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Deux voix suivirent.

–Hermione est déjà couchée ? fit la voix féminine.

–Il semblerait, répondit celle devant appartenir à son père. Elle travaille trop. Pas étonnant qu'elle tombe comme une masse tous les soirs.

J'espérais qu'ils ne viennent pas dans le salon mais évidemment, en parfaits petits Moldus casse-pieds, ils le firent et ne tardèrent pas à réagir.

–Tiens, elle a oublié d'éteindre la télé, dit la mère Granger en appuyant sur le bouton.

Arg… Et voilà ma seule distraction de la soirée qui partait en fumée.

Je me mis à maudire ces deux Moldus tandis qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre. Si seulement j'avais pu les hanter, je ne m'en serais pas privé !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que le silence avait gagné la maison entière, l'ennui me reprit. Ne pouvant pas dormir et n'ayant aucunement l'intention de rester à ne rien faire une dizaine d'heure, je me décidais à aller réveiller Granger. Tant pis si elle hurlait, je m'ennuyais trop.

Je pénétrais donc dans sa chambre, traversant tout naturellement la porte. La pièce était encore éclairée par la lune que les fins rideaux laissaient deviner. Je la vis immédiatement, allongée dans son lit et emmitouflée dans ses horribles draps jaunes.

Voir Granger endormie, totalement immobile était très étrange – elle toujours en mouvement. Elle avait presque l'air mignonne, sans sa tonne de livres accrochée à elle, ses expressions prétentieuses et sa grande bouche toujours prête à s'ouvrir pour débiter ses petites connaissances. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle respirait fort quand elle dormait ! Une vraie usine, cette fille !

Elle avait l'air paisiblement endormie mais ce fut sans remords que je la tirais de son sommeil, car je mourrais littéralement d'ennui.

« Granger ! Granger ! Grangeeeer ! »

Elle me répondit par plusieurs grognements avant de finalement daigner ouvrir les yeux. Il était temps !

–Malefoy, gémit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle sembla alors vraiment s'apercevoir de ma présence dans sa chambre et s'empressa de se redresser sur son lit, en se recouvrant avec pudeur.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu pour me rincer l'œil, en plus il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à voir, raillai-je.

–Tu veux _quoi_, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, le ton agacé.

–Tes stupides parents moldus ont éteint la télé alors rallume-la ! _Voilà_ ce que je veux ! déclarais-je d'une voix irritée.

–Tu rêves, Malefoy ! Mes parents entendraient tout de suite le bruit et verraient la lumière des images ! Ils ne supportent pas de savoir la télé allumée quand ils dorment.

–Mais je _m'ennuis_ ! insistai-je.

–Eh bien, dors !

–Je ne peux _pas_ ! Tu es dure de la feuille ou quoi, Granger ?

–On peut toujours essayer, fit-elle en baillant.

–Comment ça ?

–J'ai une idée ! Je vais te chanter une berceuse ! déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix soudainement enjouée en s'asseyant sur son lit.

–Quoi ? Ah ça, non ! protestai-je.

Mais elle avait déjà commencé à fredonner de sa voix aigue :

_« Petit homme tu pleures,  
J'connais ton chagrin,  
Quelqu'un t'a cassé ta belle auto,  
Va faut pas t'en faire,  
Petit homme c'est l'heure de faire dodo._

_La, la, la, laa… » _

–Mais enfin, tais-toi ! m'exclamai-je en me bouchant les oreilles. Je ne suis pas un bébé !

_« Petit homme, tu pleures  
Ton ami Jean-Pierre, t'a gagné tes billes  
Papa t'en rachètera bientôt  
Va faut pas t'en faire, petit homme  
C'est l'heure de faire dodo »_ poursuivit Granger en chantonnant de plus belle.

–Bon, ça va, arrête ! ordonnai-je. Je crois… que je vais trouver une occupation, conclus-je, mécontent.

–Bonne nuit ! déclara Granger, le visage rayonnant, en se recouchant.

Elle avait peut-être réussi à se débarrasser de moi cette fois, mais elle n'avait pas fini de m'entendre. Elle était la seule personne à pouvoir me voir et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.

* * *

_A/N : Coucou ! Voilà donc le 3ème chapitre qui s'achève. Dans le prochain, tout commence. Drago suit Hermione à Poudlard et ils débutent leurs recherches… Mais… avec sa nouvelle vie, Hermione aura-t-elle réellement le temps de s'occuper de Drago qui lui a terriblement besoin de parler à quelqu'un ? Je vous poste ça vendredi (à présent je finis ma semaine de fac (sans net) les vendredis donc mes upolads auront normalement toutes lieu ce jour-là ! Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews !_


	4. Une Rentrée Agitée

**4**

**Une Rentrée Agitée**

_(Hermione) _

Malefoy s'était tenu tranquille durant la journée du lendemain, fidèle à sa parole. Il m'avait laissée préparer mes affaires et mes cours en paix, regardant la télé quand mes parents n'était pas là c'est-à-dire, la plupart du temps.

Finalement, le jour de la rentrée arriva et c'est sans broncher que Malefoy transplana avec moi jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross où nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement vers la voie 9 ¾.

Dès que nous y eûmes mis les pieds, je souris. Je retrouvais cette ambiance sorcière familière et agréable dans tout ce brouhaha de rentrée. Je me sentais revenir chez moi…

–Le train est déjà là, me fit inutilement remarquer Malefoy. On y va ?

–Oui, murmurai-je entre mes dents pour que les sorciers alentours ne me croient pas folle.

Nous nous engouffrâmes donc à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express et je pris le soin de choisir un wagon occupé dans le compartiment des professeurs. Ainsi, Malefoy ne pourrait pas me parler car j'étais suffisamment stressée comme cela. Je préférais réviser mon programme que de devoir subir ses babillages, même si c'était égoïste de ma part.

–Hé, Granger ! se plaignit l'affreux en prenant place à côté de moi. Pourquoi tu t'inst…

–Oh, bonjour, Professeur Chourave ! l'interrompis-je d'une voix enjouée en voyant le professeur de botanique prendre place en face de moi.

–Bonjour, Miss Granger ! répondit-elle en souriant. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _Professeur_ Granger ? La rumeur était donc vraie.

–En effet… me voilà enseignante.

Je passai donc une partie du voyage à causer avec le Professeur Chourave et quelques autres qui s'installèrent dans le même compartiment. Malefoy, lui, se contenta de bouder, furieux de voir qu'il ne pouvait pas m'adresser la parole.

Finalement, le train finit par arriver en gare de Poudlard et Malefoy put enfin se dégourdir la langue car j'étais à présent seule.

–Bon, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

–Pour l'instant, au banquet, déclarai-je. N'oublie pas que c'est le jour de la rentrée. Tu viens aussi ?

–Oui… juste histoire de voir la tête des nouveaux Serpentard et si tu vas faire une gaffe, ricana-t-il.

–Pourquoi le devrais-je ? ripostai-je. Je n'ai pas de discours à faire.

Sa prétention et son ironie commençaient véritablement à me taper sur les nerfs !

–Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te toucher, Malefoy, grognai-je entre mes dents. Sinon, ma main serait déjà partie tout droit sur ta figure.

–Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, Granger, répondit l'effronté.

–Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris !

Toujours suivie de Malefoy, j'entrai alors dans la Grande Salle et eut presque le réflexe d'aller m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor comme je l'avais si souvent fait avant de me rendre compte qu'à présent, j'étais professeur et non plus élève. J'aperçus d'ailleurs Ginny qui – à présent en Septième année – me saluait de la main. Ce fut donc avec appréhension et une certaine émotion que je pris place entre les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine.

Le Professeur McGonagall – directrice de Poudlard depuis l'an dernier – ouvrit le défilé du Choixpeau, présenta les nouveaux enseignants arrivants, dont moi et le nouveau professeur de Potions, un certain Mr Logan Crew, âgé d'à peine vingt deux ans et ayant fait ses études dans une école de sorcellerie américaine. En voyant que j'étais une nouvelle enseignante, moi aussi, il me fit un sourire d'encouragement que je lui rendis. Et le repas put enfin commencer.

Malefoy, lui, debout juste derrière moi, me fit :

–Apparemment, tu es toujours la seule à pouvoir me voir… Personne dans la salle ne semble avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la crinière de la nouvelle prof.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas prononcer une seule phrase sans être vexant ? Je me contentais de lui lancer un œil noir furtif, ne pouvant pas répondre.

–Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer alors je t'attends dans ta chambre au dortoir des profs, déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Dans _ma chambre _? Mais je ne l'y avais jamais invité ! Il n'était pas question qu'il m'y suive !

Hélas la présence de tous m'obligeait à rester muette, aussi fis-je des mimiques désespérées à Malefoy pour lui faire savoir que j'étais contre mais il m'ignora et s'en fut, tout guilleret.

Je dus donc attendre sagement la fin du dîner d'ouverture pour m'en aller dans ma chambre à la recherche de cette peste de Malefoy. J'arpentais donc le couloir des chambres des professeurs et trouvais rapidement ma mienne où mes bagages avaient déjà été montés. J'ouvris ensuite la porte en ronchonnant, sachant d'avance ce que j'allais découvrir.

Et effectivement, Malefoy était là ! Flottant sur mon lit, l'air suffisant. Je lui lançais un regard désagréable en lançant mon sac sur mon lit, ce qui le traversa.

–Hé ! protesta-t-il en se redressant.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? maugréai-je.

–Où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ? marmonna-t-il.

–Je n'en sais rien mais pas ici ! soupirai-je. Je tiens vraiment à mon intimité !

–Peuh ! Quelle intimité ? A moins que tu ne comptes inviter Weasmoche à faire des galipettes…

–On n'est pas ensemble, soupirai-je. Et personne ne viendra, mais je tiens tout de même à être tranquille et à pouvoir me changer à ma guise sans avoir peur d'être surprise… en tenue indécente !

–Tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? me provoqua-t-il. De toute façon, c'est dans la salle de bain qu'on se change, non ? ajouta-t-il en me montrant du doigt la pièce voisine. Et je n'y entrerai pas, promis.

–Je n'ai pas l'intention de me restreindre à cause de toi ! m'énervai-je. Tu entreras lors de nos recherches, le reste du temps dans _ma_ chambre, il _m_'appartient !

–D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas la peine de t'enflammer, Granger… D'ailleurs, bonne idée ! Comme ça je pourrais aller espionner les petites lycéennes qui se déshabillent dans leur chambre, ajouta-t-il, l'air vicieux.

–Ça va, pour le moment, tu restes, marmonnai-je. Mais la nuit, tu t'en vas !

–Parole de Malefoy !

–C'est censé m'inspirer confiance ?

–Gnn…

J'entrepris ensuite de déballer mes affaires mais fus vite agacée par l'œil de Malefoy constamment sur ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'en devenait insupportable.

–Pitié, Malefoy, soupirai-je en laissant tomber la pile de chemises que je portais. Ne pourrais-tu pas faire semblant d'avoir une vie ailleurs pendant un moment ?

–Pff, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de télé, je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ! se plaignit-il.

–Ha ! Viendrais-tu à l'instant de reconnaître l'intelligence d'un objet moldu ?

–Oh, ça va…

Au moment où je finissais de ranger mes affaires, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

–Entrez, lançai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris alors deux yeux marron rieurs autour desquels flottaient une abondante chevelure rousse.

–Ginny ! m'exclamai-je, heureuse de voir mon amie.

–Salut, Hermione ! répondit-elle, tout sourire. Waouh ! Plutôt classe, ta chambre !

–Oui, répondis-je en souriant, sans pouvoir pour autant m'empêcher de penser que son espace serait réduit avec Malefoy dans les parages.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se trouvait à côté de Ginny, profitant du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir en lui faisant des grimaces.

–Ça fait quand même bizarre de te voir prof, fit mon amie. L'an dernier, on faisait encore nos devoirs ensemble et à présent, te voilà enseignante et moi élève !

–Cela ne changera en rien notre amitié, Ginny, lui assurai-je. Et on continuera à se voir en dehors des cours. Surtout qu'aucune ne règle l'interdit !

–Il y a intérêt ! approuva Ginny. Tu auras combien de classes, alors ?

–Une seule. Très peu d'élèves choisissent l'option Etude des Moldus. Je n'aurais donc à m'occuper que d'une seule classe de Troisième année.

–Eh bien ! Cela te laissera pas mal de temps libre !

–Pas vraiment, vu que j'en consacrerai beaucoup à mes recherches, dis-je, en songeant à celles de Malefoy que je devrais faire.

–Quand même… insista-t-elle. Déjà plus que moi avec tout le travail que je vais en avoir en Septième année ! Bref, il faut que j'y aille, si Rusard me voit, il va hurler… Alors, certainement à demain, Hermione !

–Bonne nuit, Ginny ! lui souhaitai-je en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Sitôt Ginny sortie, Malefoy se rapprocha de moi et demanda d'un air légèrement moqueur :

–Non, mais sérieusement, Granger… Toujours rien entre toi et le Weasgay ?

–Je vois que tu as décidemment retrouvé le moral, marmonnai-je. Et encore une fois NON ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Nous sommes amis.

–Il a bien tenté quelque chose, non ? Il avait l'air sacrément accro à Poudlard, le petit Weasmoche.

–Si tu veux tout savoir, il a tenté, oui, mais ça n'a pas marché ! conclu-je agacée. Et désormais, il est comblé avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

–Tiens donc ! Et que fait-il dans la vie à présent ? Et Saint-Potter, d'ailleurs ?

–Harry est dans le Quidditch, répondis-je, lassée. Et Ron, eh bien… il a choisi de faire… une année sabbatique.

En entendant cela, Malefoy éclata de son rire perfide et désagréable. Oh, si seulement je pouvais le toucher, celui-là ! Mais alors que je rajustais ma veste en me regardant dans le miroir, je remarquai, une fois de plus, qu'il n'y avait que moi de reflétée alors que Malefoy se tenait juste à mes côtés.

–M'étonne pas de lui, ricana-t-il. Ce rouquin a toujours été tellement paresseux.

–Et toi, si la nature n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de te rendre invisible, qu'aurais-tu fait ? ripostai-je.

–Bah… probablement pareil que lui, en fait, admit-il. Si les choses étaient restées comme avant, mon père m'aurait certainement trouvé une bonne place au Ministère, mais étant donné qu'il est toujours en prison et que maintenant, tout le monde me renie…

Je l'observai un instant sans trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. A ce moment-là, j'eus presque pitié de lui.

–A quoi bon redevenir visible, après tout ? soupira-t-il. Puisque j'étais déjà invisible aux yeux de tous depuis la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

–Arrête de faire ton dépressif ! le repris-je sévèrement. On va te faire redevenir visible, même si pour cela, je dois passer les nuits à faire des recherches !

Je me mordis les lèvres et stoppai net mon discours. N'avais-je pas à l'instant eu l'air d'avoir trop de… conviction à le sauver ? Et évidemment, l'affreux sauta sur l'occasion pour me taquiner.

–Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi, Granger ! déclara alors Malefoy, l'air enjoué. C'est mignon…

–Au contraire, le rabrouai-je. Ainsi, lorsque tu redeviendras visible, tu me lâcheras puisque je ne serai plus la seule à pouvoir te voir.

–Ouais, c'est vrai, ça, approuva-t-il. Merci, Granger, tu viens de me re-motiver !

–C'est ça, fais le malin…

Je sortis alors mon nécessaire de toilette ainsi que ma chemise de nuit d'un de mes sacs et déclarai à Malefoy :

–Bon, je vais me doucher alors à mon retour, j'espère que tu auras respecté ta part du marché en étant parti.

–Ouais, fit ce dernier. Et demain on commence les recherches alors ?

–Si j'ai le temps, répliquai-je. Je dois d'abord le soucier de mes cours.

–Oh, arrête Granger, j'ai vu ton emploi du temps de demain… Tu n'as cours qu'une heure !

–On verra, répétai-je en entrant dans la salle de bain. Bonne nuit, Malefoy !

En entrant dans la salle de bain, je laissai échapper un long et las soupir de soulagement. Non seulement, la journée avait été longue avec tout ce stress de rentrée, mais Malefoy n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles à être constamment collé à moi. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je devrais m'occuper de Drago Malefoy rendu invisible aux yeux du monde entier…

D'ailleurs, cela me laissait toujours perplexe de savoir que j'étais la seule personne à pouvoir le voir. Depuis son invisibilité, il avait facilement dû croiser des milliers de personnes, or il n'y en avait qu'une seule à être capable de le voir et c'était moi. C'était plus qu'étrange… mais malgré mon antipathie pour ce petit snob, ma conscience et ma curiosité me poussaient à l'aider… quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je traînais sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude et les senteurs fruitées de mon savon me relaxer après cette longue journée de rentrée. Et après une demi-heure, lorsque je fus lavée, séchée et habillée de ma chemise de nuit et d'un peignoir, j'ouvris la porte avec appréhension, me préparant à hurler car j'étais sûre que Malefoy n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de s'en aller.

Mais à ma grande surprise en ouvrant la porte, je découvris la chambre entièrement vide. Malefoy avait tenu parole, il était parti.

Je hochai alors la tête avec satisfaction et défis mon lit avant de m'y engouffrer, appréciant la saveur des draps frais et des coussins moelleux. Je réglai mon réveil une heure et demi avant le début de mes cours, vérifiai que mon programme de demain était bien sagement dans ma mallette de professeur et éteignis la lumière pour savourer entièrement de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

J'étais allongée depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'obscurité, laissant progressivement la fatigue me transporter dans un sommeil réparateur lorsque je crus sentir un souffle sur mon cou. Je tressaillis. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un courant d'air, mais plutôt un souffle humain tout chaud…

Je me retournai alors avec vivacité et allumai immédiatement la lumière. Personne. Autour de moi, sous le lit, dans la salle de bain… La chambre était bel et bien vide. J'avais certainement dû rêver. Pas étonnant avec tout ce stress que j'avais sur les épaules.

Me recouchant, je décidai de vider mon esprit et m'endormis rapidement en pensant à tout ce que j'avais à faire le lendemain.

* * *

_  
A/N : Coucou ! Je sais que j'avais dit que j'uploaderai les vendredis et non les jeudis, mais ma prof du vendredi est absente… Donc j'en ai profité ! XD La semaine prochaine, les recherches commencent, huhu ! Bisous à tous !_


	5. Le Début des Recherches

**5**

**Le Début des Recherches**

_(Drago) _

J'errais toute la nuit à travers le château, sans trop savoir que faire. C'était amusant de pouvoir m'y promener à ma guise, alors que tout le monde dormait, et sans craindre d'être surpris par quiconque. Je comprenais à présent ce que devait ressentir Potter lors de ses balades nocturnes dans Poudlard avec sa maudite cape d'invisibilité. Sauf que je ne risquais de heurter personne, moi…

Au bout de quelques heures, j'eus finalement l'idée de me rendre à la bibliothèque, afin de préparer le terrain pour nos recherches, à Granger et à moi. Car même si je ne pouvais pas toucher aux livres, j'étais tout de même capable de lire les titres inscrits sur la tranche, visible de l'extérieur.

Et au final, malgré l'obscurité importune, je réussi à trouver une dizaine de titres prometteurs. C'était une bonne méthode. Moi, je repérerai les livres, et Granger, elle, n'aurait plus qu'à les éplucher…

D'ailleurs que fabriquait-elle, cette peste aux cheveux hérissés ? Il était déjà 7h15 et son cours était à 8h00. Si elle comptait descendre manger, elle ferait bien de se dépêcher… Dormait-elle encore ? Je voyais déjà les autres professeurs sortir de leur chambre.

–Granger ! appelai-je derrière la porte, ne me risquant pas à la traverser. T'es debout ?

Pas de réponse. Je me hasardai donc à passer discrètement ma tête au travers de la porte. La chambre avait été aérée, le lit était fait… mais pas de trace de Granger. Mais alors que je me préparais à l'appeler à nouveau – las d'attendre dehors comme un chien – elle apparut hors de la salle de bain, habillée en tenue neutre de Poudlard comme tous les professeurs, et coiffée avec un pétard, comme d'habitude. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte et m'aperçut donc avant que j'aie le temps de me cacher. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

–MALEFOY ! glapit-elle. Par Merlin, pourquoi ta tête est-elle en train de flotter dans ma chambre ? J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque !

–Désolé, marmonnai-je. Mais j'ai cru que tu étais toujours au lit, puisque tu ne sortais pas. Alors je voulais…

–Ça va, ça va, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix agacée en me rejoignant.

–Je voulais seulement te rendre service, Granger ! m'énervai-je. Et voilà comment je suis remercié !

Granger – qui décidemment était mal réveillée ce matin – marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je la suivis en direction de la Grande Salle. En y arrivant, je vis que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés, de même que les professeurs. Granger salua poliment l'assistance et pris place à la table des professeurs, entre Chourave et ce nouveau… ce Professeur Crew, avec ses airs de bellâtre hypocrite. Hé, d'ailleurs, étais-je en train de rêver ou venait-il de sourire à Granger ? Et pas n'importe quel sourire, il sourire de charmeur à la manque… Pff ! Il perdait son temps de toute façon ! Granger était bien trop prude pour s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses bouquins… Et d'ailleurs tant mieux pour moi car son amour des livres allait m'être précieux pour savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je me plaçais aux côtés de Granger qui montait en direction de sa salle, profitant de l'absence de monde pour qu'elle puisse me parler.

–Hé, Granger, j'ai repéré quelques titres de livres cette nuit à la bibliothèque, lui appris-je. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à regarder dedans après tes cours.

–Je vois que tu as su te rendre utile, Malefoy, bravo, répondit-elle sans me regarder.

–En attendant, je t'accompagne en cours, annonçai-je.

–Ah non ! aboya Granger. Pas question ! Tu vas me déconcentrer, j'en suis sûre !

–Bon, très bien… pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça, répondis-je en ayant tout de même m'intention d'aller jeter un œil à ce qui se passait plus tard. Alors rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque juste après, s'il te plaît.

–D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le cours commençait. Tapi dans un coin derrière Granger, je pouvais donc assister à ce qui se passait sans qu'elle me ne me voie. En fait, j'avais seulement hâte de voir comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ses élèves – des Troisième année que j'avais déjà vaguement aperçu auparavant – s'installèrent sagement et le silence se fit, tous attendant que Granger prenne la parole.

–Bonjour, commença-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je me nomme Her… Hermione Granger, enfin… Professeur Granger. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est donc, euh… que vous avez choisi l'Etude des Moldus comme option de Troisième année. Bien, euh… donc bienvenue à tous et…

Pour une Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui avait toujours été incapable de se taire en cours, je la trouvais bien timide et balbutiante, tout à coup !

–Je vais donc faire l'appel, déclara-t-elle en se saisissant d'une main chancelante de son trieur. Euh… voyons voir. Où est cette liste… oh… Cela ne prendra qu'une minute, ajouta-t-elle tout haut à ses élèves avec un rire nerveux.

Je la voyais paniquer et trembler de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle cherchait cette feuille dans son trieur. Heureusement que j'avais été dans sa chambre la veille…

–Hier soir, je t'ai vue la ranger dans ta pochette rouge, avec tous les papiers administratifs, déclarai-je.

Je la vis se retourner vivement vers moi avant de sortir fébrilement de sa mallette sa pochette rouge où, effectivement, elle trouva la fameuse liste de noms. Elle se retourna à nouveau durant une seconde pour me gratifier d'un regard reconnaissant et commença à faire l'appel.

–Berkley Cassandra.

–Présente.

–Earl Damian

–Présent.

–Frobisher Vicky.

–Présente.

Heureusement pour Granger, une fois l'appel achevé, elle sembla avoir retrouvé son assurance.

–Cette année, nous nous consacrerons donc à l'étude de la vie des Moldus en général, allant des objets de leurs vie courante à leurs plus grandes inventions en passant par un peu d'histoire, annonça-t-elle de son ton habituel. Et le premier chapitre sera consacré à…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Granger reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Je n'étais pas méchant au point d'avoir envie de la voir se ridiculiser devant de jeunes adolescents stupides en mal de vivre, surtout qu'elle acceptait de m'aider.

Alors que ses élèves se hâtaient de recopier sur du parchemin le titre que Granger venait de leur dicter, je sortis de la salle en direction de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir repérer d'autres livres susceptibles de m'aider en pleine lumière, ce qui était tout de même plus facile.

¤¤¤

Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que je cherchais de nouveaux livres dans la réserve, je vis Granger y entrer juste après avoir rangé son pass de professeur – vu que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans la réserve. Par chance, nous étions seuls. Ainsi, Granger pourrait parler sans crainte qu'on ne l'entende.

–Alors, ce premier cours ? lui demandai-je d'un air nonchalant.

–Ça a été, répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Enfin, sauf le début comme tu as pu le voir, puisque tu es venu malgré mon interdiction… ajouta-t-elle, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas me reprocher d'être venu, moi qui lui avais sauvé la mise ! Quel toupet !

–Mais heureusement que tu étais là, lâcha-t-elle en marmonnant, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue. Le stress m'a fait complètement oublié où était cette fichue liste et je n'aurais pas pensé à la pochette. J'aurais eu l'air fin, sans toi…

–Ça, tu peux le dire ! affirmai-je. Et le mot magique ?

Je savourais ma victoire. Après tous ces moments à ramper devant Granger pour qu'elle accepte de m'aider, voilà qu'à présent, c'était elle qui allait devoir me remercier.

–Bon, grogna-t-elle. Je suppose que je dois… bon, merci, Malefoy ! ajouta-t-elle très vite.

–Je t'en prie, répondis-je, très content.

–Pardon de ne pas pouvoir te serrer la main, en revanche…

–Oh, il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

Après quelques instants, je lui montrai les livres que j'avais trouvés aux étagères concernées.

–Je pense que c'est déjà un bon début, lui dis-je. Les titres laissent de l'espoir.

–_L'art de l'invisibilité_, _L'alchimie dans la sorcellerie_, _La modification moléculaire par les potions_, _Sortilèges de disparition_… lut-elle. Eh bien, je vois que tu as déjà bien avancé, Malefoy.

–Quand on a la nuit devant soi… fis-je remarquer avec humeur.

–Je pense que nous avons de grandes chances de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans un de ces livres, poursuivit-elle en feuilletant celui qu'elle tenait en main.

–Oui, mais… Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? dis-je avec amertume. Si aucun de ces bouquins ne peut expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé ?

–Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous essayerons de trouver des ouvrages de magie noire et j'irai même interroger des Aurors s'il le faut, déclara-t-elle avec optimisme. Mais nous réussirons. Si quelqu'un a pu trouver comment te faire ça, alors nous trouverons comment t'en débarrasser.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air déterminé. Granger était peut-être une mal née agaçante et même souvent horripilante avec sa paillasse et sa grande bouche, mais sa volonté de fer que je découvrais aujourd'hui m'impressionnait. Finalement, je comprenais pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor…

–Allez, continue à repérer des bouquins, moi, je m'occupe d'éplucher le premier, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la page du sommaire de _L'art de l'invisibilité_.

Et s'ensuivit alors de longues recherches pendant lesquelles Granger ne leva pas le nez du livre. Elle fit une pause pour aller déjeuner et continua à chercher durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, sous mon regard plein d'espoir. Finalement, après de longues heures de recherches infructueuses, elle releva les yeux et me lança un regard désolé.

–Rien, déclara-t-elle en soupirant avant de refermer doucement son livre. Ce manuel évoque bien toutes les formes d'invisibilité artificielle possibles mais il n'est question nulle part de la transparence des sujets… Pourtant, je l'ai décortiqué dans tous les sens… Je suis sûre que ton cas est bien au-delà de la simple invisibilité.

–Pff, ça commence mal, me plaignis-je.

–Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que l'on trouve quelque chose tout de suite ? fit-elle. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas… La réponse est quelque part ici et nous la trouverons. Demain, on continuera.

–Hum…

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la Grande Salle où le dîner allait commencer. Tandis que je me promenais à travers la pièce, je voyais Granger préoccupée, mangeant très peu et ne parlant pas, comme si cet échec lui était aussi douloureux à elle qu'à moi. Sans doute ne pouvait-elle pas supporter d'ignorer une chose qui semblait si importante en matière de magie. La seule fois de tout le dîner où elle prononça quelque chose fut lorsque le nouveau prof, Crew, lui adressa la parole.

–Des pommes de terre, Professeur Granger ? avait-il proposé de sa voix hypocrite avec un sourire découvrant sa lignée de dents blanches vantardes.

–Non merci, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire fatigué.

–Pourtant, elles sont bien plus diététiques que chez moi aux Etats-Unis, hu, hu !

Hahaha, hilarant ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, avec son Amérique et ses sourires de starlette à deux Noises ? Granger avait bien plus important à penser en ce moment – à savoir mes recherches – alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'un frimeur de prof de Potions la dérange !

En parlant de lui, je remarquai bien l'intérêt que lui portaient certaines élèves qui le regardaient manger d'un air énamouré. Pff, sous prétexte qu'il était jeune et avec une bouche pleine de dents prétentieuses, il fallait qu'il suscite l'admiration de tous ? Un Lockhart à Poudlard, ça avait déjà bien suffi !

Après le dîner, je suivis Granger jusqu'à sa chambre, réfléchissant déjà à comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'occuper cette nuit, ne pouvant tout de même pas m'exploser les yeux à lire des titres de livres en pleine obscurité la nuit entière.

–Bon… Demain, j'ai deux heures de cours et une réunion, annonça Granger. Et il faudra aussi que je prépare le sujet du premier devoir, alors je ne pourrai t'accorder que trois heures, cela te convient ?

–Oui, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me consacrer toute sa journée… Je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait, moi, qui que ce soit me l'aurait demandé.

–Dans l'après-midi, alors. De seize à dix-neuf heures, précisa-t-elle en vérifiant son agenda.

–Je serai déjà à la réserve.

Granger hocha la tête en silence pour marquer son approbation et après un petit moment où aucun de nous deux ne pipa mot, elle se redressa et reprit sa mallette en main.

–Bon, à demain et… encore une fois, c'est gentil, ce que tu as fait ce matin, murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner vivement pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Mais alors qu'elle allait rentrer, je décidai de ravaler mon orgueil durant un instant et la rappelai :

–Granger ?

–Oui ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

–Merci… de m'aider, lâchai-je avec une reconnaissance sincère. A ta place, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas fait alors merci vraiment… Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi nulle que je le croyais.

Granger ébaucha alors un demi-sourire.

–Venant de ta part, je prends presque cela pour un compliment… Et ça ne se rencontre pas tous les jours, un Drago Malefoy reconnaissant.

–Eh bien, profite-en car ça n'arrive pas souvent, en effet.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

–Bonne nuit, sale monstre gominé.

–Dors bien, petite peste ébouriffée.

Et la porte de sa chambre se referma avec douceur devant moi et la longue nuit de solitude qui m'attendait.

* * *

_A/N : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu répondre à chacun d'entre vous pourles reviews du dernier chapitre ; mon manque de temps affolant de cette semaine me laisse juste un petit moment pour poster cette suite et donc je tiens à faire un RAR général : MERCI pour vos commentaires géniaux qui m'encouragent beaucoup ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir alors un grand merci à tous… Pour parler un peu du chapitre qui vient de s'achever, nous voilà donc arrivés aux touts premiers timides rapprochements entre nos deux héros… Vous me connaissez : j'adoore faire traîner les choses, c'est si bon ! xD En plus, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas de toute repos pour Hermione qui voit débarquer dans sa vie un nouveau beau gosse… au grand agacement de Drago XD Bisous à la semaine proch' !_


	6. Un Charmant Collègue

**6**

**Un Charmant Collègue**

_(Hermione) _

Cette nuit-là, j'eus une nouvelle fois l'impression de ressentir une présence et même un souffle près de moi. Mais à chaque fois que j'allumai la lumière, la chambre était aussi calme que possible, sans que rien ni personne n'en ait brisé le silence. Je devenais décidemment paranoïaque…

Le lendemain matin, sitôt mon petit-déjeuner avalé, je me dépêchai de courir jusqu'à ma chambre pour récupérer mon trieur. Bientôt 8h00 et j'étais déjà en retard, à cause de ce fichu trieur oublié sur mon bureau. Moi qui avais toujours été une élève modèle ! Et maintenant que j'étais professeur, je devenais distraite ! Enfin, c'était sans doute la faute à tout ce stress qui me tombait dessus en ce moment. Ma première rentrée en tant qu'enseignante, et puis le cas Malefoy à élucider… D'ailleurs, où était-il, celui-là ? Je ne l'avais pas encore entendu ce matin… Aurait-il passé la nuit à la bibliothèque ?

J'arrivai enfin dans ma chambre – pourquoi se trouvait-elle si haut ? – et aussitôt mon trieur en main, je tournai les talons pour me remettre en route vers ma salle de cours. Mais en me retournant, je me heurtai brutalement à quelque chose et tombais les fesses les premières sur le sol, certaines feuilles de mon trieur s'étant éparpillées à mes côtés.

–Oh, non ! gémi-je.

–Oh, veuillez m'excuser ! Je suis réellement navré !

Je reconnus d'emblée cet accent américain qui accompagnait cette agréable voix de ténor.

–Oh, bonjour Professeur Crew ! m'exclamai-je, honteuse, en me relevant. Je n'ai pas fait attention en sortant de ma chambre, j'étais pressée.

–Moi de même, Professeur Granger, répondit-il poliment en m'aidant à ramasser mes feuilles.

Je lui souris et en quelques secondes, j'avais tout récupéré.

–Merci, beaucoup, Professeur Crew, le remerciai-je en souriant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse à ce moment-là ? Je n'étais plus une préadolescente ! Surtout qu'il n'avait que quatre ans de plus que moi. Mais il avait beaucoup de charme, je devais l'avouer.

–Allons, pas tant de cérémonial ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop à cheval sur les manières, vous autres, Anglais, fit-il avec un gentil sourire. Et sommes à présent collègues, aussi appelez-moi par mon prénom, je vous en prie…

Plutôt décontracté, ce jeune Américain ! Mais soit. Il avait raison après tout, ce serait beaucoup plus décontracté d'utiliser des titres moins formels pour nous appeler mutuellement. Et j'avais bien l'impression que j'allais avoir besoin d'un ami, ici…

Nous fîmes donc officiellement les nouvelles présentations. Hermione. Logan.

–Bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Hermione, me dit Logan en consultant sa montre. Dans trois minutes, il est 8h00 et vous avez certainement un cours à donner.

–C'est vrai, m'affolai-je. Eh bien… Merci beaucoup… Logan. Et à bientôt.

–Je l'espère. Bonne journée, Hermione, me salua-t-il en prenant un autre escalier.

Je dus courir comme une dératée, mais au final, je parvins à être dans ma salle à l'heure. Mes élèves étaient déjà installés et je pus donc commencer mon deuxième cours.

¤¤¤

Ma journée se passa bien et sans aucun problème. Mes cours s'étaient très agréablement déroulés, de même que ma réunion avec les autres professeurs – pour parler des projets extrascolaires du trimestre – qui s'était très bien déroulée. Finalement, lorsque tout fut terminé, il était un peu plus de seize heures. Je me dirigeai alors vers la bibliothèque où j'avais promis à Malefoy de le rejoindre.

Je franchis alors le seuil de la réserve et ne tardai pas à le découvrir, errant entre les rayons, la seule et unique âme de la pièce.

–Bonjour, fis-je en posant mes affaires sur une table.

–Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

Il avait l'air très malheureux et en me mettant à sa place, j'avais tout de même de la peine pour lui. Etre entouré de gens sans pouvoir toucher ni parler à qui que ce soit… Cela devait être très difficile à vivre… Et c'est à cet instant-là, devant son air de chien battu, que je me rendis réellement compte du fait qu'il n'avait que moi, pour l'instant… et peut-être pour longtemps, si l'on ne trouvait pas très vite quel maléfice le touchait.

–Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je en m'efforçant d'être sympathique.

–Bien sûr que non, j'ai une vie sociale très animée en ce moment, comme tu peux le constater ! ironisa-t-il.

–Oh ça va ! ripostai-je. J'essaye simplement d'être gentille.

Malefoy leva un œil apathique et vitreux vers moi. Il n'avait décidemment par l'air au meilleur de sa forme.

–Je sais mais… c'est psychologiquement dur à gérer, cette situation, murmura-t-il détournant le regard. Bon… on commence ?

–Je suis prête.

Et débuta donc une nouvelle longue séance de recherches dans laquelle je me plongeai sans relâche, épluchant chaque livre, chaque page, avec une attention religieuse, comme si c'était ma propre vie qui en dépendait. Heureusement que Malefoy était tombé sur moi, qui aimais apprendre, car à ma place, beaucoup d'autres auraient déjà jeté l'éponge, ou bien recherché sans trop d'attention, j'en étais consciente, sans prétention.

Les aiguilles avançaient, de même que les pages des livres que je lisais, mais nous, nous n'étions pas vraiment plus avancés. Rien de tout ce que je lisais ne semblait avoir réellement de rapport avec ce que subissait Malefoy. Et lorsque les trois heures furent achevées, ce dernier finit par soupirer de frustration de traverser la table en voulant taper dessus d'un poing rageur.

–Pff, il n'y a rien, j'en étais sûr ! Il ne doit pas y avoir de solution !

–Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, lui ordonnai-je avec autorité. C'est ce que disait Harry en Quatrième année la veille de sa seconde tâche au Tournoi et il a fini par trouver ! Ne désespère pas. Si quelque chose t'a mis dans ce pétrin, ce même quelque chose doit pouvoir t'en sortir ! Il faut simplement s'armer de patience avant de mettre la main dessus !

–Mais dans combien de temps, grommela-t-il.

–Bientôt, j'en suis sûre.

–Ce n'est pas assez tôt à mon goût.

–Ecoute, je fais de mon mieux ! m'irritai-je. Ce n'est pas chose facile, spécialement avec quelqu'un qui se plaint sans arrêt !

–Mets-toi à ma place !

–Et toi à la mienne ! Si je te rends service, c'est parce que je le veux bien, d'abord ! J'aurais très bien pu te laisser croupir tout seul !

Les joues en feu, nous détournâmes le regard au même moment. Nous étions ridicules à nous disputer ainsi comme des gamins, surtout dans une situation aussi grave.

–Désolé, finit par soupirer Malefoy. Je sais bien que tu fais beaucoup pour moi, Granger. C'est juste que… j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ainsi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister et de devenir fou.

–Nous trouverons une solution, lui promis-je d'une voix douce. En attendant, il faut que tu sois fort.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et je rassemblai mes affaires avant de me lever pour aller dîner.

–Je vais emprunter ce livre, dis-je en lui montrant la couverture de _La modification moléculaire par les potions_. Ainsi, je pourrai peut-être en apprendre plus ce soir dans ma chambre avant d'aller me coucher.

–Merci, répondit Malefoy d'une petite voix malheureuse.

–Allez, à tout à l'heure.

¤¤¤

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais installée à la table des professeurs pour le dîner. Malefoy, lui, avait préféré monter directement dans ma chambre, disant que voir une telle foule sans pouvoir parler à quiconque était trop frustrant pour lui. Ça, je voulais bien le croire. C'était peut-être Malefoy, ce sale morveux que j'avais toujours détesté durant mes années d'études, mais je le plaignais quand même en cet instant. Le pauvre…

–Je vous sers un peu d'eau, Hermione ? me proposa Logan à côté de moi, m'arrachant ainsi à mes pensées à Malefoy.

–Oui, je veux bien, répondis-je en souriant. Merci.

–Oh, vous mettez de la confiture sur votre steak ? C'est si drôle ! Une coutume britannique, je me trompe ?

Nous dînâmes agréablement, entre les discussions des Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall quant au nouveau système d'examens actuellement en pourparler au Département Poudlard du Ministère, et celle de Logan et moi. Il avait profité du dîner pour me parler un peu des spécialités de la cuisine américaine, avec beaucoup d'humour, ce qui me détendit énormément.

Après le dîner, je remontai directement dans ma chambre, raccompagnée par Logan, laquelle chambre se trouvant tout naturellement dans le même couloir que la mienne.

–Et voilà… C'est ainsi que j'ai eu la chance de me retrouver en Angleterre dans la plus grande école de magie du monde pour enseigner ma passion, dit-il, concluant son récit.

–Si jeune et excellant déjà dans le complexe art des potions… fis-je remarquer. C'est assez impressionnant, je dois dire.

–Je pourrais en dire de même de vous dans votre spécialité de l'étude des Moldus.

–Je n'ai pas grand mérite à cela… Je suis une enfant de Moldus.

–Oh, vraiment ? releva-t-il. Voilà qui est intéressant. J'ai personnellement de lointaines origines moldues mais j'avoue ne pas savoir grand-chose sur eux. Vous avez d'autant plus de mérite à avoir fini major de votre promotion l'an dernier – comme je l'ai appris par la Directrice – en sachant que vous ne connaissiez rien du monde magique avant votre admission à Poudlard… C'est remarquable.

Tant de compliments me touchaient. Surtout venant de lui…

–Vous savez… apprendre dans des livres, cela n'a rien de très exceptionnel, fis-je remarquer en rougissant.

–Eh bien, moi, je trouve que c'est très impressionnant, déclara Logan en souriant. Vous pouvez être fière de vous.

Nous causâmes encore quelques minutes devant ma porte puis vint le moment de nous séparer.

–C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, nota Logan en jetant un œil à sa montre. Je vais devoir vous laisser. Eh bien… merci pour cet agréable moment, Hermione. J'espère le réitérer.

–Moi de même.

–Bonne nuit, me sourit-il avant de tourner les talons.

–Bonne nuit, Logan, murmurai-je en le regardant s'en aller.

Soudain, je fus arrachée à mes pensées de la façon la plus effrayante qui soit.

–Ah, enfin fini ! lança la tête flottante de Malefoy à travers ma porte.

–Malefoy ! m'étranglai-je. Tu veux me faire mourir de peur ou quoi ? Arrête de faire ça ! Et rentre immédiatement ta… tête, à l'intérieur ! lui ordonnai-je en chuchotant avant de m'engouffrer à mon tour dans ma chambre.

Et lorsque je rentrai, le voilà qui me regardais les bras croisés et l'air légèrement moqueur.

–Alors, c'était bien ce petit tête-à-tête devant la porte avec monsieur dents-à-rendre-aveugle-un-lynx ? fit-il avec son air qui m'irritait tant.

–Je vois qu'on est moins déprimé que tout à l'heure ! fis-je remarquer avec humeur. Et comment oses-tu m'espionner, d'abord ?

–Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous parliez si fort ! Et puis, je ne me moque pas, c'est une vraie question ! se défendit-il d'un air faux.

J'arquais un sourcil dubitatif avant de hausser les épaules. Soit.

–Eh bien… Si tu veux tout savoir… _oui_ ! répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. C'était très agréable. On a discuté en mangeant, ri, échangé des informations sur nous… J'ai passé un très bon moment, si tu veux savoir. Logan est quelqu'un d'adorable, ajoutai-je, rêveuse.

–Oh oui, il est a-do-rable ! me singea Malefoy. Non mais sérieusement, ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour ce type ?

–Ne sois pas ridicule, je le connais à peine. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas ! déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

–Pff, ça veut dire oui, ça, grogna-t-il.

–Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela te perturberait-il, Malefoy ?

Son comportement possessif m'intriguait.

–C'est seulement que je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne tout ton temps… N'oublie pas nos recherches ! me rappela-t-il.

–Oh, arrête de faire le bébé, soupirai-je. Bon, je file sous la douche… Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

–Ouais… bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il en disparaissant à travers la porte.

Je fis de même en m'en allant dans la salle de bain avant de me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Logan était réellement sympathique… Et intelligent. Et gentil. Et joli garçon, ce qui ne gâchait rien… En revanche, Malefoy, lui… pourquoi s'ingéniait-il à vouloir me gâcher mon plaisir ? Oh, peu importe, après tout. J'avais toute la nuit pour penser, toute seule – sitôt le livre de Malefoy un peu feuilleté – à mon nouveau collègue et ami…

* * *

_A/N : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite, bisous !_


	7. Rapprochements Suspects

**7**

**Rapprochements Suspects**

_(Drago) _

On peut-être au courant de beaucoup de choses lorsque l'on est invisible, surtout quand en plus, on n'a pas besoin de dormir la nuit. Ainsi, je pus apprendre que Rusard s'amusait avec de l'herbe à chat pour passer le temps lors de ses rondes nocturnes, que Rose Zeller ronflait, que Crabbe était bien content que j'aie disparu (par à sa petite sœur), que Ginny Weasley trouvait Potter sexy lorsqu'il se léchait les lèvres après avoir mangé du yaourt et que Dennis Crivey dormait encore avec un doudou.

Pas très intéressant comme informations, je le concède. Mais je n'avais hélas que ça pour animer un tant soit peu mes longues nuits solitaires. Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir mon père – éternel insomniaque – lorsqu'il vivait encore au manoir, sauf que moi, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper en lisant, en mangeant ou même en… passant le temps en compagnie féminine. Mais je ne pouvais pas car j'étais fichtrement et diablement transparent et cela commençait sérieusement à me rendre fou !

L'aube fut longue à venir et finalement, lorsque 7h15 sonna, je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre de Granger, pour l'attendre avant qu'elle n'aille prendre son petit-déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait personne autour d'elle et j'aurais ainsi l'occasion de discuter un peu avec elle – car je ressentais vraiment le besoin de parler à quelqu'un – avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle.

Mais lorsque j'arrivai devant sa porte, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater que je n'étais pas seul. Oh, Diable ! Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être là ce matin, Sourire d'Enfer, à squatter avec son sourire idiot devant la porte de Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, à la fin ? Et pourquoi l'attendait-il ? Il n'était pas assez grand pour descendre manger tout seul ?

Je ne me gênai alors pas pour le traverser crânement avant de passer ma tête par la porte fermée.

–Granger ? appelai-je.

Pour toute réponse, je reçus en pleine figure un énorme livre qui me traversa et vint frapper de plein fouet la porte à travers moi.

–ARRETE DE FAIRE CA, MALEFOY !

–S'cuse, râlai-je, vexé de m'être fait envoyer un livre à la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas me heurter directement. Je voulais juste te dire…

–Hermione ? Tout va bien ? J'ai cru vous entendre crier, fit la voix prétentieuse et agaçante du Yankee aux milliards de dents de l'autre côté.

–Oui, ça va ! lança Granger. J'arrive ! Bon, à tout à l'heure à la bibli, me chuchota-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte pour accueillir l'idiot qui se trouvait derrière.

–Mais…

Dégoûté de voir qu'elle m'ignorait royalement pour cette vieille chaussette américaine, je les laissai partir et restai dans la chambre. Sur sa table de chevet, je pus constater qu'elle avait fini de lire un des livres susceptibles de m'aider – celui qu'elle avait emprunté la veille – et avait même annoté des marques pages à certains endroits, mais rien de réellement utile dans mon cas, apparemment…

¤¤¤

Les jours passèrent ainsi, longs et mornes pour moi. Granger et moi continuions à consacrer plusieurs heures en recherches à la bibliothèque mais sans aucun succès, à croire que mon cas était un véritable mystère. Et quant à ce Crew aux dents géantes, il était toujours d'actualité et venait attendre Granger tous les matins devant sa porte pour descendre manger. Et il l'invitait aussi de plus en plus souvent à l'accompagner pour de longues promenades ridicules en dehors du château.

Etait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de ce type niais ? En tout cas, lui semblait désirer bien plus qu'une simple amitié de sa part… Oh, et puis pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il autant après tout ? Elle passait toujours du temps avec moi pour m'aider à comprendre quel maléfice me touchait, alors pourquoi étais-je si agacé à l'idée de la voir avec ce type ? Elle n'était que Granger après tout… Et combien de fois à Poudlard avais-je vue Granger avec des garçons – Krum, McLaggen ou encore Weasley – sans que cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid ? Oh, et puis, je devais arrêter de penser à tout cela, cela m'irritait et j'avais bien d'autres problèmes auxquels penser.

Les semaines continuaient à défiler et finalement, le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les Troisième année arriva, juste avant les vacances d'Halloween. Granger était un des professeurs qui devait y accompagner les élèves et évidemment, Sourire d'Enfer avait tout fait pour en être, lui aussi ! Mais j'eus quand même l'occasion de passer un moment seul avec elle alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires. _L'autre_ n'était pas encore venu l'attendre, sans doute occupé à se brosser les dents pour l'instant.

–J'espère que tout se passera bien aujourd'hui, soupirait-elle, stressée, en défilant de la salle de bain à sa chambre.

Je me demandai l'ombre d'un instant si elle ne faisait pas plus allusion à son Logan qu'à sa première sortie en tant qu'enseignante.

–Tout ira très bien, lui assurai-je, agacé de la voir telle un paquet de nerfs.

–Mais… et s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un des élèves ? soupira-t-elle. Si l'un des Troisième année se perd ? Si je fais quelque chose de travers ? Si…

–Et si tout se passe très bien ? répliquai-je. Allons, Granger ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que _toi_, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de tous les temps à Poudlard et nouvelle prof préférée des élèves aies peur d'une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu me déçois beaucoup !

–Tu as raison, grimaça-t-elle. Cela devrait bien se passer… Merci, Malefoy.

–Ben… de rien.

Et sans que j'aie pu m'en empêcher, ma main se leva d'elle-même jusqu'à la joue de Granger et fit mine de la caresser affectueusement. Je la retirai aussi vite que possible, n'osant pas me demander comment elle interprèterait mon geste. Car bien que virtuellement, je venais tout de même de lui caresser la joue de manière gentille !

–Hum… Même si ce n'est pas réel techniquement parlant, j'apprécie le geste, sourit-elle en traversant ma joue en faisant mine de la pincer affectueusement.

–C'est pour te donner du courage, conclu-je.

Granger allait ajouter autre chose lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

–Oh, c'est sûrement Logan ! lança-t-elle en rosissant. Bon, j'y vais, Malefoy… On se voit plus tard pour les recherches. Salut !

–Ouais, salut, renvoyai-je.

Pourquoi étais-je furieux à ce point de la voir s'en aller avec ce bellâtre ? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Depuis quand la vie privée d'Hermione Granger avait-elle la moindre importance pour moi ?

Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de les suivre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, pris par je ne sais quelle motivation. C'était facile puisque personne ne pouvait me voir mis à part Granger. Aussi, pris-je toujours le soin de rester bien derrière elle.

Oh, comme cela m'énervait de les voir discuter et rire ensemble ! Surtout son rire à lui ! Il était aussi agaçant, prétentieux et ridicule que son propriétaire. Granger pouvait trouver franchement mieux, quand même ! Surtout que ce Logan Crew avait l'air on ne peut plus faux… J'étais sûr que c'était un bel hypocrite celui-là, comme l'autre bellâtre de Professeur Lockhart.

Par la suite, ils durent finalement se séparer, devant chacun s'occuper d'un groupe d'élèves bien déterminé. Je me surpris à sourire plusieurs fois en voyant Granger. Elle avait l'air si joyeuse, si épanouie, et était si adorable avec ses élèves… Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle était tellement sympa, avant…

Mais sans avoir changé depuis cet été, je ne m'en serais probablement jamais rendu compte… Et je me sentais finalement idiot et salaud d'avoir méprisé et insulté pendant toutes ces années une fille si bien. Surtout avec tout le temps qu'elle me consacrait… Elle n'avait pas mérité toutes ces années de dédain de ma part. Tout comme elle méritait davantage que ce pompeux Logan Crew à la dentition de cheval.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que je prenais toujours soin de rester caché de Granger, les élèves eurent leur quartier libre et Crew en profita donc pour aller la retrouver. Je les vis marcher tous les deux vers un pub et l'idiot lui offrit une glace. Pff, une glace, c'était d'un pathétique ! Ils s'essayèrent ensuite sur un banc et j'eus l'audace de m'approcher davantage, afin d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

–Alors, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème avec les élèves ! dit Crew en souriant. Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'être aussi nerveuse ?

–C'est vrai, je me sens honteuse, sourit Granger. Heureusement que vous étiez là.

Comment ça _« Heureusement que vous étiez là »_ ! Et moi alors ? Ne l'avais-je pas réconfortée un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre alors qu'elle stressait comme une folle ? Ah, quelle belle reconnaissance !

–Vous vous en seriez très bien sortie sans moi, affirma Crew avec une fausse modestie évidente.

Enfin quelque chose de sensé sortant de sa grande bouche prétentieuse remplie de dents !

–Vous êtes gentil, Logan…

–Mais vous aussi, Hermione. Je vous ai observée toute la journée, vous savez. Et je vous ai trouvée réellement adorable et pleine d'attentions envers chacun de vos élèves.

Hé ! Mais c'était ma réplique ça ! Sale voleur dental !

–J'essaye… de faire de mon mieux, déclara Granger en rougissant. Mais ce n'est pas difficile car j'aime énormément ce métier.

Je les laissai alors à leur discussion pleine de mièvrerie, prêt à m'en aller sous peine de vomir virtuellement sur les chaussures cirées de Sourire d'Enfer lorsque la conversation convergea indirectement vers moi, ce qui me titilla.

–Hermione… Je voulais vous poser une question. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret ou même impoli, mais souvent, lorsque je vous attends devant votre porte, je vous entends parler… toute seule.

Je vis le visage de Granger s'empourprer légèrement mais elle se reprit vite à l'aide de son sang-froid habituel.

–Ah ? Oh, vous parlez de ça ! fit-elle avec un petit rire forcé. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est seulement que je suis encore stressée par mon nouveau travail d'enseignante, aussi, il m'arrive souvent de… répéter mes discours à mes élèves pour être tout à fait à l'aise le moment venu.

–Oh, je vois, sourit l'idiot. C'était donc cela… C'est d'ailleurs une excellente méthode, je dois dire, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt… Je commençais à me demander si vous ne cachiez pas un quelconque amant dans votre chambre, plaisanta-t-il.

–Rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas plus quelqu'un dans ma chambre que dans ma vie… lui assura-t-elle, le regard énamouré.

Ah oui ? _Pas plus quelqu'un dans ma chambre que dans ma vie_ ? Elle était gonflée tout de même ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais invisible et transparent que je n'existais pas ! Et nos moments ensemble dans sa chambre alors ? Elle les avait déjà oubliés ?

–En arrivant à Poudlard, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une femme aussi exceptionnelle que vous… lui susurra-t-il de sa voix de dragueur à deux Noises. Je vois la vie d'un œil nouveau depuis que vous êtes apparue dans ma vie, Hermione.

Berk, c'était d'un cliché ! Ridicule ! Pitoyable ! Granger n'allait tout de même pas se laisser embobiner par ces phrases aussi bateau que niaises ?

–Je… ressens la même chose, murmura-t-elle.

Quoi ? Ah non ! Elle plaisantait là ! Elle voulait seulement jouer un tour à cette vilaine rangée de dents humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

–J'en suis heureux, Hermione…

Et c'est à cet instant-là qu'il décida de l'embrasser, si ce n'était pas la manger avec toutes les dents qu'il avait. Et le pire…

…c'est qu'elle se laissa faire. Et répondit même à son baiser.

Ecoeuré de la voir tomber aussi bas et de se laisser avoir aussi facilement par ce séducteur du dimanche, je m'en allais aussi vite que je le pus vers le château… sans pouvoir néanmoins expliquer la curieuse boule douloureuse qui venait d'apparaître au creux de mon ventre.

¤¤¤

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que je errais à travers les couloirs désertiques de Poudlard pour me changer un peu les idées, la voix de Granger m'arracha à mes sombres pensées.

« MALEFOY ! Attend-moi ! »

Ainsi, elle était rentrée. Son benêt de soupirant – ou plutôt à présent petit ami – était-il dans les parages, accroché à son bras comme une moule à son rocher ? Je me retournai vivement et aperçu Granger, complètement seule, courant vers moi, le visage souriant et heureux comme je l'avais rarement vu. Que se passait-il donc ?

–Oh, Malefoy, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle à bout de souffle, en arrivant à ma hauteur.

–Laisse-moi deviner… Colgate Blancheur t'a demandée en mariage ? grommelai-je.

–Oh, décidemment, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser regarder la télévision moldue, fit Granger sans perdre son sourire ému. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça dont il s'agit !

–Il t'a invitée à t'installer dans sa maison en forme de molaire géante ? maugréai-je.

–Mais non, Malefoy, sois un peu sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas en revenir !

–Eh bien, vas-y… Je suis tout ouïe.

Elle marqua une pause théâtrale avant de m'annoncer, rayonnante :

–Dans un livre, j'ai finalement trouvé pourquoi tu es invisible et transparent ! Et je sais comment cela peut s'arrêter !

* * *

_A/N : Niiaarrk ! XD Eh oui, Hermione s'est laissée séduire par le beau prof, au grand désespoir de notre blondinet ! xD Mais avant que ce cher Drago ne se décide à donner à Hermione son avis sur sa nouvelle relation, il va avoir d'autres choses auxquelles s'intéresser, comme de savoir quel mal le touche, finalement ! J'vous laisserai découvrir tout ça la semaine prochaine, pour un chapitre épicé ! En attendant, je vous remercie très fort pour toutes vos adorables reviews que je reçois toujours avec le même plaisir immense ! Bisous et à tantôt ! _


	8. Le Maléfice d’Evaporation Corporelle

**8**

**Le Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle**

_(Hermione) _

En entendant ce que je venais de lui annoncer – cette nouvelle qu'il attendait avec tant d'espoir depuis toutes ces semaines – Malefoy parut perdre l'usage de la parole pendant quelques secondes, puis ses yeux tristes s'illuminèrent progressivement.

–Que… balbutia-t-il. Vraiment ? Tu as trouvé ?

–Oui.

Je souris et lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre pour pouvoir lui raconter en toute tranquillité comment j'avais trouvé la solution.

Une fois la porte de ma chambre verrouillée, je m'installai sur mon lit et commençai mon récit.

–Bon. Comme tu le sais, cet après-midi, j'étais à la visite de Pré-au-Lard avec les élèves – qui d'ailleurs s'est très bien passé – et Logan était avec moi.

A cet instant-là, j'eus l'impression que le regard de Malefoy s'assombrissait.

–Et à un moment, alors que nous étions en train de discuter, poursuivis-je, j'ai eu l'idée de lui demander de l'aide.

–De l'aide ? Sur _moi_ ? hurla Malefoy. Mais tu n'y penses pas, c'est…

–Calme-toi, l'interrompis-je. Je n'ai pas dit un seul mot sur toi et ta situation ! Mais étant donné que Logan est spécialiste des Potions avec d'excellentes connaissances en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me suis hasardée à lui poser quelques questions, lui disant que je m'intéressais beaucoup au phénomène d'invisibilité chez les sorciers avant de lui demander si – par pur hasard – il existait un sortilège quelconque permettant de rendre une personne tout à fait invisible et immatérielle.

–Et ? me pressa Malefoy, l'air vivement intéressé.

–Alors il m'a dit que cela lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un livre sur les forces occultes qu'il avait dû étudier pour son examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – ils étudient vaguement la magie noire aux Etats-Unis, comme à Durmstrang – et il a ajouté que si j'étais intéressée à ce point-là, il pourrait me le prêter. En rentrant, nous sommes donc allés dans sa chambre et il m'a montré…

–T'es allée dans sa chambre ? m'interrompit Malefoy, l'air furieux.

–Arrête de me couper ! Donc nous y sommes allés et il m'a prêté le livre que voici, lui annonçai-je en lui montrant la couverture.

–_Sciences Occultes : Disparitions. Tome 1_, lit Malefoy sur la couverture du livre.

–Je l'ai un peu épluché et j'ai finalement réussi à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant au chapitre 8. Et en le lisant attentivement, je me suis rendue compte que cela décrivait exactement tes symptômes ! Le sort dont tu es victime s'appelle _Le Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle_, lui appris-je en lui montrant la page.

Je repris alors le livre sur mes genoux et commençai à lui lire l'article :

_« _Le Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle_ est un très ancien sortilège de magie noire qui fut très pratiqué au XIIIème siècle par les mages noirs. Ce sortilège, aussi complexe que strictement interdit aujourd'hui sous peine d'une condamnation sans sursis à Azkaban, consiste à faire disparaître totalement une personne. Pour ce faire, une potion très puissante et complexe est nécessitée, prête en deux mois minimum. Par respect de la loi CXVI du Code Sorcier de 1836, la recette de cette potion dangereuse ne sera pas divulguée dans ce manuel. Une fois la potion prête et avalée par la victime dans son sommeil accompagnée par une formule prononcée par l'attaquant, celle-ci devient instantanément invisible et immatérielle pour tous, y compris fantômes, créatures magiques et animaux. La victime est alors privée de son énergie et reste inconsciente pendant une période approximative d'un mois avant de retrouver ses esprits et de s'apercevoir que personne ne peut plus le voir, ni l'entendre. Ce sortilège n'est techniquement pas mortel car il ne peut qu'être éphémère. La victime devrait redevenir visible dans une période de deux à trois ans après le lancement du maléfice. Mais presque personne n'a jamais survécu jusque là car, se voyant incapable de communiquer avec les autres, de toucher, de sentir et de faire quoi que ce soit, la victime finit par douter de sa propre existence avant de se convaincre d'être tout à fait morte. La mort réelle survint en général très tôt, entre 3 à 5 semaines, entraînée par la mort mentale du sujet. C'est donc un maléfice psychologique très grave car à ce jour, seules deux personnes ont pu survivre deux ans à ce maléfice, et en sont d'ailleurs devenues folles. »_

–Oui, c'est bien ça ! s'exclama Malefoy d'une voix hystérique. Je suis bien resté inconscient un mois car je me suis retrouvé invisible le 10 août alors que la veille était pour moi le 12 juillet ! Et aussi invisible que transparent, c'est bien ça !

–Exact ! confirmai-je. C'est bien ton cas qui est décrit ici.

–Mais attend… Cela veut dire que je vais redevenir visible dans deux ou trois ans seulement ? s'exclama Malefoy. Par Salazar, mais je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là ! Je vais finir comme les autres victimes : fou bien avant !

–Ça, je ne pense pas, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Car tu peux me parler, à _moi_. Aussi, le sortilège ne peut pas t'atteindre psychologiquement autant que ça aurait pu l'être si tu t'étais vraiment retrouvé seul au monde.

–C'est vrai… concéda-t-il. D'ailleurs, ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que je peux te parler, car durant les deux premières semaines, celles où je me suis vraiment retrouvé tout seul, j'ai cru devenir fou et j'ai même cru mourir…

–Je vois.

–C'est donc bien ce sortilège… Eh, mais attend ! s'interrompit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si ce maléfice peut rendre une personne totalement invisible aux yeux de tous… alors COMMENT DIABLE peux-tu me voir, _toi_ !

–Attend, il y a une suite, l'avertis-je en reprenant ma lecture.

_« Toutefois, il existe un cas extrêmement rare grâce auquel une personne victime du _Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle _peut être vue et entendue comme si elle était toujours visible. Ceci est dû à une raison scientifique très complexe qui consiste à avoir certaines molécules magiques communes et complètement identiques dans plusieurs corps. Donc si une personne victime du sortilège rencontre l'un de ses « alter moléculaire », celui-ci sera capable de le voir et de l'entendre sans aucune difficulté. Mais c'est un cas quasi-impossible car il n'existe environ que deux ou trois personnes à avoir exactement les mêmes molécules magiques adéquates dans le monde entier. »_

Je vis alors que la page suivante était collée et donc illisible mais peu importe. Nous savions tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

Lorsque j'eus levé les yeux de ma lecture, je m'aperçus que Malefoy me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

–Ça va ? m'enquis-je.

–Deux ou trois personnes dans le monde entier seulement, répéta-t-il, l'air ébahi. Et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur l'une d'entre elles… sur toi.

–Eh bien… oui. C'est une coïncidence incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Que toi et moi nous ayons les mêmes molécules magiques… répondis-je en baissant les yeux, troublée par son regard insistant. Une chance, pas vrai ?

–Donc tu m'as… sauvé, en quelque sorte, Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix douce. Sinon je serais certainement… devenu fou.

–Il y a des chances…

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, gênés, sans plus trop oser parler ni nous regarder. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si troublée en la présence de Malefoy.

–Bon… eh bien, tu dois te sentir soulagé, non ? me risquai-je à lui demander. Nous savons au moins que ton état n'est pas éternel.

–Tu parles ! Pour rester ainsi pendant au moins deux ans ! cracha-t-il, l'air écoeuré. Et tout seul en plus ! Comme si tu aller rester avec moi tout ce temps !

A ces mots, je me figeai, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer légèrement dans ma poitrine. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

–Je… j'avais promis que je t'aiderai, tu le sais, murmurai-je.

–Et tu l'as fait, soupira-t-il. Tu as réussi. Tu n'as plus à t'occuper de moi maintenant que nous avons découvert quel sortilège me frappait…

–Oh, Malefoy, fis-je en secouant la tête. Tu me crois égoïste au point de te laisser tout seul pendant tout ce temps alors que je suis la seule à qui tu puisses parler ? Même si nous n'avons jamais été amis toi et moi, il est évident que je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

–Tu… es sincère ? demanda-t-il, l'air incrédule.

–Oui, répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

–Granger…

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une minute, à nous regarder dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Je n'osai ni bouger ni parler, m'attendant à ce qu'il me confie quelque chose d'important.

Mais son regard profond et un peu troublé finit par disparaître pour laisser place à ses yeux habituels, froids, tristes, et en cet instant teintés d'une note que je perçus comme furieuse.

–Et _l'autre_ ? lança-t-il entre ses dents.

–L'autre ? répétai-je en haussant un sourcil confus. Quel autre ? De qui parles-tu ?

–Ne fais pas l'ignorante, Granger, ça ne te va pas ! dit-il, l'air agacé. Je parle de l'autre, le Môssieur Prince des Potions, la Gencive Géante venue du Nouveau Monde ou le Bellâtre Rouleur de Pelles de Pré-au-Lard, si tu préfères ! cracha-t-il avec une rancœur évidente.

Je restai stupéfaite à cette déclaration pleine de hargne. Qu'avait-il donc contre Logan et surtout, qu'est-ce que ce dernier surnom signifiait-il ? Il n'avait quand même pas osé…

–Alors ? insista-t-il de son air arrogant.

–Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies suivis ! m'énervai-je à mon tour. Comment as-tu osé violer mon intimité, Malefoy ?

–Ton intimité ? ricana-t-il. Allons donc ! Vous étiez tous les deux en train de vous bécoter en pleine rue, à Pré-au-Lard !

Non mais quel culot !

–Tu n'étais pas censé nous espionner ! ripostai-je, ulcérée qu'il ose me faire des reproches.

–Je n'espionnais rien du tout, c'est vous qui vous exhibiez ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te laisses si facilement embobiner par ce séducteur à la noix ! Tu as treize ans ou quoi ?

–Malefoy ! m'exclamai-je, à présent furieuse de me faire juger de la sorte pour un petit baiser innocent. Je ne suis ni ta sœur, ni ta petite amie, ni même ton amie ! Alors je t'interdis de me critiquer ou de me juger de quelque façon que ce soit !

Il se tut mais ses yeux clairs continuaient à me lancer des éclairs.

–Content de voir que tu t'éclates, finit-il par dire, l'air blessé. Et c'est vrai, tu n'es ni ma sœur, ni ma petite amie, mais… pour le troisième terme… j'avoue que je pensais qu'après toutes ces semaines passées ensemble, nous étions peut-être un peu plus que de simples connaissances l'un pour l'autre.

Je me sentis alors coupable. Finalement, en me mettant à sa place, je pouvais comprendre son point de vue. Lui qui était privé de toute vie sociale depuis tant de semaines me voyait à présent moi, son seul contact humain, sortir avec un garçon alors que lui était incapable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et de toucher qui que ce soit…

Pas étonnant qu'il se sentît frustré… et jaloux de moi. Et je m'en voulais d'en avoir rajouté une couche en lui disant que je ne le considérais pas comme un ami. Surtout qu'avec tout ce temps passé tous les deux, j'avais fini par apprendre à mieux le connaître, à découvrir, derrière ce masque d'arrogance et de sarcasme que j'avais connu pendant tant d'années, un garçon blessé par la vie et un peu fragile, pouvant finalement être quelqu'un de gentil… Et je m'étais même confiée à lui à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ?

–Excuse-moi, Malefoy, soupirai-je. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais…

–Non, tu ne sais rien ! m'interrompit-il, l'air peiné.

–Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

–Mais tu l'as fait.

–Ecoute, je fais de mon mieux ! m'exclamai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais tu ne rends pas la tâche facile en étant aussi désagréable !

–Ah, c'est moi qui suis désagréable maintenant ?

–Mais quel est ton problème à la fin, Malefoy ? Tu as peur qu'à cause de ma nouvelle relation avec Logan, je t'oublie et te laisse tout seul dans ton malheur ?

–Je pense simplement que ce type est nul ! rugit-il avec hargne. Et j'ai entendu ce qu'il te disait à Pré-au-Lard. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, pour tomber dans ses bras à la première phrase bateau sortie.

–Logan est quelqu'un de bien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de porter un tel jugement envers lui !

Je commençais sérieusement à trouver son comportement lourd et anormal.

–C'est un bellâtre hypocrite et profiteur qui te laissera tomber dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, lança-t-il, agressif. Je connais ce genre de types.

–Pas étonnant ! C'est ton portrait chez les Serpentard que tu décris là ! Tu les as toutes eues et toutes jetées ! lui rappelai-je. Même Pansy à qui tu avais promis monts et merveilles, selon tous !

–C'est de toi dont nous sommes en train de parler, Granger ! Et je tiens seulement à te mettre en garde avant que tu ne te retrouves seule, humiliée et honteuse.

–Je suis une grande fille, Malefoy !

–Mais tu ne connais pas les hommes, Granger !

–Tu sais qui tu me rappelles en cet instant ? Ron, au bal de Quatrième année ! Lui aussi voulait me dissuader de fréquenter Viktor pour les mêmes raisons alors qu'il a toujours été très correct ! Pourquoi voulez-vous tous m'empêcher d'être heureuse, à la fin ?

–Tu es naïve, Granger… avança-t-il, à bout d'arguments.

–C'est toi qui es jaloux de me voir heureuse alors que tu ne peux plus te faire aucune fille ! criai-je presque, furieuse de son attitude. Mais sache que je ne vais pas mettre ma vie sociale entre parenthèse tout simplement pour être solidaire avec toi qui n'en as plus aucune ! Et parfois, je me dis que c'est bien fait pour toi !

Je me mordis les lèvres et me rendant compte de ce que je venais de lui dire. Ma colère avait pris le dessus sur ma raison. J'avais été trop loin.

Et je pouvais à présent voir dans ses yeux clairs qu'il était terriblement blessé par mes propos.

–Finalement, commença-t-il, le ton méprisant, même si je commençais à te trouver sympathique, dans le fond, tu es toujours cette petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde, prétentieuse et naïve qui se laisse embobiner par la première paire d'abdominaux bulgare ou américaine venue !

Ma rage reprit le dessus aussi vite que la culpabilité était apparue. Furieuse et vexée de me voir jugée et rabaissée de la sorte, je m'approchai de lui et mon premier réflexe fut de lui administrer – comme en troisième année – une gifle magistrale.

Au contact violent de ma main sur sa joue, son visage partit d'un coup en arrière et prit rapidement une couleur irritée. Sous l'effet de la colère, lui comme moi mîmes plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser réellement le miracle qui venait de se produire en cet instant.

–Oh, Merlin… Granger… balbutia Malefoy en pâlissant d'émotion. Tu m'as… _touché_ !

* * *

_A/N : Je suis désolée de poster avec une semaine de retard mais comme j'ai été absente tout le week-end dernier, je n'ai pas eu le temps… Donc voilà pour ce chapitre ! Les mystères concernant l'invisibilité de Drago sont désormais dévoilés… Mais il en reste d'autres, héhé… A la semaine prochaine, j'vous embrasse tous !_


	9. Une Etreinte si Attendue

**9**

**Une Etreinte si Attendue**

_(Drago) _

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à la chamade et s'affoler crescendo dans ma poitrine tant l'émotion qui me subjuguait en cet instant était forte. Après toutes ces semaines à pouvoir traverser n'importe quoi, à ne plus pouvoir sentir le moindre objet sous mes doigts, le moindre contact humain contre ma peau ou tout simplement la saveur d'un souffle sur mon visage, voilà que je redevenais… palpable !

La gifle de Granger m'avait touchée, elle ne m'avait pas traversé mais s'était bien arrêtée sur ma joue et je l'avais sentie… Un geste fort peu agréable en lui-même, il est vrai, mais il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus été touché, que je n'avais plus senti la saveur d'une peau contre la mienne que… ce contact me procura – malgré la douleur – une émotion d'extase indescriptible et totalement folle.

–Granger ! m'exclamai-je, tremblant. Tu as vu ? Tu m'as touché… _touché_ !

–Oui… j'ai vu… balbutia-t-elle, apparemment tout aussi bouleversée que moi. C'est incroyable.

–Ce n'est pas un rêve… n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais tellement imaginé ce moment que j'avais peur que celui-ci échappe à la réalité… Mais cela ne pouvait être un rêve puisque je ne dormais plus jamais.

–Dans ce cas, on fait le même, souffla Granger en s'approchant de moi.

Elle posa alors d'un geste délicat ses doigts sur mon épaule, mon dos, et finalement mon visage tout en me contournant, comme fascinée par ce phénomène.

–Tu es bien là… murmura-t-elle. Tu es de retour !

–Je ne crois pas, non… lui dis-je d'une voix morne. Regarde.

Je pointai un doigt vers le grand miroir de sa chambre vers lequel elle se tourna instantanément. Et là, comme d'habitude, au lieu de nous refléter tous les deux puisque nous étions devant, le miroir ne réfléchissait que le seul reflet de Granger, me faisant demeurer toujours invisible.

–C'est curieux que tu ne sois plus immatériel mais toujours invisible… murmura Granger qui semblait réfléchir.

–Oui… Je me demande comment ça se fait…

Car je trouvais cela bien étrange.

–Eh bien… Je suppose que c'est un stade, finit par suggérer Granger avec raison. Cela doit être parce que tu deviens de plus en plus… réel. Tu retrouves d'abord ta palpabilité avant de redevenir visible.

–Ça doit être quelque chose comme ça, oui, approuvai-je.

–Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ça se fasse aussi vite, fit remarquer Granger en fronçant les sourcils. Le manuel parlait de deux à trois ans, or, cela fait à peine trois mois que tu es dans cet état.

–Eh bien, nous dirons que je suis une exception ! lançai-je, trop content pour me poser des questions.

–Je trouve tout de même cela curieux, insista Granger.

Curieux ou pas, peu importe. J'étais bien trop heureux pour gâcher mon plaisir… que je ressentais le besoin de partager avec… elle, en cet instant.

–Ecoute, Granger… commençai-je, gêné. Je regrette toutes les idioties que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… J'étais énervé, stressé de ma situation… Navré de m'être défoulé sur toi. Tu ne le méritais bien et je sais tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Et je suis désolé de t'avoir encore une fois traitée de Miss Je-Sais-Tout… et pour le reste, m'excusai-je platement.

Heureusement pour moi, Granger n'avait pas la rancune tenace.

–Je comprends… répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Et je suis également désolée si certaines de mes paroles t'ont blessé. Je parlais sous le coup de la colère et je ne pensais pas tout ce que je disais…

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, bien qu'avec une certaine réserve. Mon état et le pouvoir qu'elle avait eu sur moi durant ces dernières moi m'avaient bien fait changé ma vision d'elle…

–Notre dispute paraît bien futile à côté du miracle qui vient de se produire, ajouta Granger avec un petit rire nerveux.

–C'est vrai, approuvai-je. Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

Tout comme j'espérais qu'elle accepte de partager ce miracle avec moi. J'en avais cruellement besoin… et avec elle, ce serait d'autant plus magique.

–Granger… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

–Je t'écoute.

–Trois mois sans pouvoir sentir le contact d'une peau contre la mienne… c'est quelque chose de psychologiquement très pénible à vivre. Alors je me demandais si… maintenant que je suis… matériel… je pouvais…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançais.

–Si je pouvais… te serrer dans mes bras, risquai-je enfin.

Les yeux de Granger s'agrandirent à cette demande pourtant sincère, comme si elle croyait avoir mal entendu.

–Sans rien de romantique, bien entendu ! me hâtai-je de lui préciser. C'est juste que… après tous ces mois sans pouvoir rien toucher, rien ressentir physiquement… J'ai besoin de sentir le contact d'une autre personne contre moi, maintenant que c'est possible. Rien qu'une seconde.

–Je… je comprends, murmura-t-elle d'une voix que je perçus comme légèrement tremblante.

Je ne sus pas exactement à quel instant ce contact se noua mais très vite, malgré une certaine gêne, nos bras respectifs s'ouvrirent et nous nous retrouvâmes enlacés l'un à l'autre, au beau milieu de la chambre.

Notre étreinte, au début timide et maladroite, devint, au fil des secondes, plus affirmée, étroite et sans plus aucun embarras quelconque, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Sentir la chaleur d'une peau contre la mienne, un souffle sur ma nuque, un cœur battant contre le mien et l'odeur de mèches de cheveux sous mon nez… Voilà qu'à présent je recevais d'un coup tous ces contacts humains qui m'avaient si cruellement manqué durant ces mois réduit à l'état de spectre. J'en avais presque oublié la sensation…

Ce contact étroit et chaud était aussi doux qu'agréable et en cet instant je n'avais plus envie de quitter les bras de Granger. Plus du tout.

Et j'en vins même à me demander si l'extase que me procura ce premier toucher humain après tout ce temps venait simplement du contact en lui-même ou également de la personne avec laquelle je le partageais…

Au bout de quelques minutes où je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que des battements de cœurs et des bruits de souffles légers émanant de nous deux, Granger détacha délicatement ses bras des miens avant que son corps tout entier ne suive, ceci me donnant la désagréable impression de sortir d'une longue douche chaude pour me retrouver trempé dans une pièce glacé.

–M… merci, balbutiai-je, me sentant incapable d'exprimer tout ce que j'avais ressenti durant ce court instant béni.

–Je t'en prie, répondit Granger d'une voix posée.

Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression, en voyant ses yeux, qu'elle était légèrement troublée.

–Je… Je voudrais m'assurer de quelque chose, finis-je par dire.

Car en fait, j'avais surtout envie de changer de sujet afin de me débarrasser de ce sentiment de trouble qui s'était emparé de mon ventre depuis notre étreinte.

–Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? voulut savoir Granger.

–Suis-moi.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre – désormais incapable de la traverser – et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, suivi d'une Granger interrogative.

Ah… Parfait. Il y avait justement McGonagall, Flitwick et Rusard en train de discuter au pied du grand escalier.

–Hé, ho ! m'écriai-je. Vous m'entendez ?

Mais ils restaient tous les trois plongés dans leur conversation.

–Hé, McGo ! criai-je. Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'avais toujours trouvée super sexy ! Eh oui, ne soyez pas jaloux Flity, elle est à moi ! Quant à vous Rusy, je suis certain que vous trouverez votre bonheur quelque part entre deux étagères de la bibliothèque avec Mrs Pince et Miss Teigne !

Surtout que j'avais déjà surpris Rusard avec la bibliothécaire plusieurs fois la nuit alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls.

En entendant mon monologue stupide, Granger, derrière moi, ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui attira l'attention des trois professeurs dont les regards convergèrent alors instantanément vers elle.

–Hum… Un problème, Professeur Granger ? lui demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

–Non, absolument pas, Madame la Directrice, lui répondit Granger en ravalant tant bien que mal son fou rire. Veuillez m'excuser.

Nous remontâmes alors rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre en pouffant de rire comme des gamins.

–Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Malefoy ? rit Granger en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Tu voulais me rendre ridicule à me faire rire comme ça devant eux ?

–Je voulais simplement m'assurer que j'étais toujours invisible, lui répondis-je en riant à mon tour. Mais avoue que c'était marrant.

–C'est vrai. Merci pour ce stupide et divertissant moment, Malefoy l'Invisible !

–Pour vous servir, Granger mon cœur !

–Pas la peine de faire tant de manières ! pouffa-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude.

Mais en réalité, je n'en faisais pas.

Je savais que c'était idiot de ma part.

Je savais que je l'avais méprisée et insultée pendant de longues années.

Je savais qu'aujourd'hui elle fréquentait quelqu'un.

Et je savais à présent ou plutôt avais compris, dès le moment où nous nous étions enlacés… que j'avais des sentiments pour elle.

Je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle, de cette fille que j'avais toujours cru haïr en raison de ses origines, mais nos longs moments passés ensemble lors de ces trois mois avaient fini par faire éclore en moi quelque chose d'étrange et de complètement nouveau.

C'était décidemment le bouquet ! Moi, Drago Malefoy, ancien Sang-Pur respecté et à présent le renié invisible venait de tomber amoureux, par accident total, d'Hermione Granger, celle que j'avais traitée avec tout mon cœur de Sang-de-Bourbe des centaines de fois…

Et j'en avais honte, tout comme j'avais honte de mes sentiments à présent. Pas parce que c'était elle, au contraire, je la trouvais chaque jour de plus en plus incroyable, mais parce que j'étais sûr que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Je devais être lucide. J'avais été odieux avec elle pendant si longtemps et qui plus est, elle semblait bien attachée à son Logan au sourire endenté, à présent…

Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu d'un pauvre invisible dépendant d'elle, ancien Mangemort et ne laissant jamais passer l'occasion d'humilier les autres ?

Finalement, Crew ne la méritait pas plus que moi.

Mais ça me faisait mal car à présent que je m'avouais enfin mes sentiments à moi-même, je me rendais compte que c'était vain, car elle ne ressentait rien pour moi et par conséquent, cela ne servirait à rien sinon à me rendre ridicule et à l'éloigner de moi que de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Elle ne le saurait pas.

Tout comme elle ne savait pas… que depuis un bon moment déjà, elle me fascinait. Que de nombreuses nuits, toujours incapable de dormir, je ne faisais pas qu'errer dans les couloirs à épier vaguement les autres élèves… que j'allais la voir dans sa chambre.

Et que je l'observais pendant son sommeil.

Je ne comptais plus les nuits que j'avais passé agenouillé à côté de son lit, l'observant dormir et étudiant chacune de ses respirations et de ses mouvements légers. J'étais sûr que plusieurs fois, elle avait ressenti ma présence mais à chaque fois, je m'étais arrangé pour m'en aller avant qu'elle ne puisse me voir.

D'ailleurs, je ne restais jamais fort longtemps, finissant toujours par trouver mon attitude bizarre vis-à-vis de cette fille qui ne représentait pour moi qu'une simple aide.

Sauf qu'elle était finalement beaucoup plus que ça pour moi.

Et que je m'en apercevais uniquement maintenant.

Et ce fut ce moment-là qu'elle choisit pour m'arracher à mes pensées :

–Bon… Il se fait tard, je crois que je devrais aller dormir…

–Oui… répondis-je, pensif.

–Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit-elle. Tu ne ressens toujours pas le besoin de dormir ?

–Non, je ne crois pas… Alors je crois que je vais aller me promener, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, j'aurais l'occasion de toucher des choses !

Mais en fait, je venais surtout d'avoir une idée…

Granger haussa les épaules avant de hocher la tête.

–Comme tu veux. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

–Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Je crus que mon esprit me jouait des tours lorsque je vis Granger se pencher vers moi pour me déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue… juste avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Doux contact… Mais je m'interdis immédiatement de me faire des idées. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser de bonne nuit, pour ne pas dire un baiser de pitié à moi, l'homme ayant été transparent et privé de tout contact pendant trois mois.

Pour en revenir à mon idée, elle était très simple et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas y songer plut tôt.

Si je ne pouvais pas avoir Granger, alors lui non plus ne l'aurait pas ! J'étais toujours invisible, non ? Et à présent, je pouvais toucher les choses. Alors ainsi, j'allais pouvoir en profiter pour fouiller dans sa chambre et trouver la preuve que ce n'était pas un type bien ! Car j'avais eu l'intime conviction, la toute première fois où j'avais eu affaire à ses dents blafardes prétentieuses, que ce Logan Crew n'était qu'un immense séducteur hypocrite…

Granger était à présent sous la douche. Parfait. Ainsi, je pourrai sortir et espionner son Logan sans qu'elle ne me voie.

Je dus donc ouvrir la porte pour sortir – n'était à présent plus transparent – en prenant le soin de n'être entendu par personne. Par chance, en cette heure tardive, le couloir des professeurs était désert. C'était parfait. Le seul problème, c'était d'entrer dans la chambre du Yankee aux dents de cheval sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte car je devrai ouvrir la porte pour y pénétrer…

J'arrivai donc devant et collai mon oreille contre, afin de voir ce qui s'y passait. Par chance, je pouvais percevoir de l'eau couler. Quelle chance, lui aussi était sous la douche ! Ainsi, je pourrai entrer sans qu'il ne voie la porte bouger… Et comble de la chance – qui était décidemment avec moi aujourd'hui – la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Je pus donc y entrer tout naturellement et en toute discrétion.

Hum… Plutôt propret, le Sourire d'Enfer ! Rien ne traînait, le lit était impeccablement fait, le bureau organisé de manière irréprochable et cela brillait autant que ses horribles dents. Où pourrais-je donc trouver quelque chose de compromettant devant tant de maniaquerie ?

Alors c'est au hasard que je me mis à chercher un indice, n'importe quoi, pour prouver qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Granger. Je fouillai partout. Sous le lit, sur les étagères, dans les tiroirs… Mais rien, mis à part des vêtements, des fioles ou des cours…

Je commençai réellement à perdre espoir en me disant que cet homme était Mr Parfait lorsque quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu attira mon attention. Une feuille posée à la va-vite sur le bureau, un stylo mal fermé dessus montrant que son écriture n'était pas ou à peine achevée.

La curiosité me fit m'approcher du bureau et lire cette feuille qui apparemment était une lettre. Sur l'enveloppe mise juste en dessous, je pouvais lire une adresse américaine au dessus du nom _Amy Crew_. Hem… Crew… Il écrivait probablement à sa famille, je perdais mon temps. Toutefois, quelque chose me poussa à lire cette lettre.

_« Mon Amy,_

_Navré de n'avoir pas pu t'écrire plus tôt. Mes cours me laissent très peu de temps de libre mais je prends un instant pour te donner quelques nouvelles. Je suis heureux que tu aies bien reçu ma dernière lettre et je te remercie pour la tienne qui comme d'habitude m'a réchauffé le cœur. Ici, tout se passe bien. Mes élèves sont dans la globalité charmants, tout comme mes collègues, et je me suis très bien adapté à ma nouvelle vie en Angleterre. _

_Chez nous, j'espère que tout se passe bien et que tout va bien pour toi aussi. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, mon cœur… Et je sais que cette séparation qui se prolongera jusqu'à la fin de l'année sera douloureuse mais patience. Après cette année en tant que professeur de Potions dans le prestigieux collège de Poudlard, je serai un pédagogue reconnu et je pourrai enseigner dans n'importe quelle grande école de sorcellerie des Etats-Unis ! Et là, nous pourrons enfin profiter réellement de notre vie conjugale et même peut-être penser à agrandir notre famille…_

_Je reviendrai passer Noël avec toi, comme promis, avec quelques transplanages jusqu'à toi avant si je le peux… En attendant le moment où je pourrai à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras, je t'envoie à distance tout mon amour et te dis à très bientôt, ma chérie…_

_Logan. »_

Je restai un bon moment immobile devant ce torchon, partagé entre un sentiment de soulagement doublé d'une satisfaction profonde et une violente envie de vomir sans retenue sur son bureau.

Cette Amy Crew n'était ni sa mère, ni sa sœur, ni sa cousine.

Ce salaud était marié !

* * *

_A/N : Et voilà, notre Drago s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments XD et il a également découvert quel genre d'être est Logan… Je vous laisse patienter pour la réaction d'Hermione devant les révélations qui l'attendent, héhé… Bisous à tous et mille merci pour vos mots gentils :)_


	10. Trahison et Apparition

**10**

**Trahison et Apparition**

_(Hermione) _

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain après un long sommeil dans lequel Logan accompagna mes rêves, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir au dessus du mien un visage que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir en me réveillant.

–Malefoy ! m'écriai-je en tombant presque du lit.

–Oh, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Granger, mais…

–Tu veux décidemment me faire avoir une attaque cardiaque ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'observer comme ça pendant que je dors ?

–En fait, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, murmura-t-il, le regard étrange. Je préférai attendre que tu te lèves par toi-même pour te l'annoncer.

–M'annoncer quoi ? soufflai-je.

Son ton grave et sérieux m'inquiétait.

–Hier soir, je suis allé dans la chambre de Crew… commença-t-il en baissant les yeux.

–Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en bondissant hors de mon lit. Mais pourquoi ? De quel droit as-tu fait ça, Malefoy ?

–Quelque chose sonnait faux en lui… depuis le tout début. Et comme tu es une fille bien, j'ai voulu t'éviter une grande déception en trouvant la preuve disant que ce Logan Crew est un menteur aussi artificiel que son sourire. Et je l'ai eue ! annonça-t-il avec un accent de triomphe.

–Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! m'énervai-je, ulcérée qu'il aille aussi loin dans sa haine de Logan.

–J'ai trouvé une lettre ! annonça-t-il. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, je suis entré dans sa chambre et je l'ai lue !

–Une lettre, tiens donc ! Et que disait cette prétendue lettre ?

–Granger, il est _marié_ !

J'eus l'impression que l'on me frappait en plein ventre en entendant cette déclaration inattendue. Logan… marié… ? Non, Malefoy me mentait, c'était sûr et certain ! Il mentait tellement souvent de toute façon… Logan n'était pas marié, ce n'était pas possible !

–Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses tomber aussi bas tout simplement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas… déclarai-je avec colère. Que tu n'apprécies pas mon petit ami est une chose, mais que tu ailles inventer des horreurs pareilles dans le seul but de le décréditer à mes yeux… C'est vil et bas, Malefoy. J'aurais honte à ta place !

–Mais je ne mens pas ! plaida-t-il. Je peux même te ramener cette lettre si tu veux, il ne doit pas l'avoir encore envoyée à la volière ! Elle était adressée à une certaine Amy Crew et il lui parlait de sa vie à Poudlard et tout !

–C'est… sûrement sa sœur, murmurai-je d'une voix blanche, commençant à être gagnée par le doute.

–Ce serait un drôle de frère à appeler sa sœur « mon cœur » ou encore lui dire qu'il a hâte d'agrandir leur famille avec elle !

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, de plus en plus paniquée. Logan marié… Non… Malefoy mentait… n'est-ce pas ?

–Je pensais pourtant que notre dispute de hier à ce sujet avait suffi ! m'écriai-je. Pourquoi faut-il que tu en rajoutes ?

–Parce que je dis la vérité, Granger ! s'égosilla Malefoy. Je suis vraiment désolé et je savais que tu ne me croirais pas mais il se fiche de toi ! Dedans, il lui dit qu'elle lui manque et qu'il a hâte de terminer son année à Poudlard pour être accepté partout comme prof chez lui aux Etats-Unis et ensuite fonder une famille avec elle… Tiens, il dit même qu'en attendant, Poudlard n'est pas mal et qu'il a de charmants collègues ! Si c'est pas ironique, ça !

Je tremblais de tous mes membres à présent. La veille encore, je flottais sur un petit nuage et à présent, Malefoy venait cruellement briser mes rêves. Il fallait qu'il mente… Il le _fallait_ !

–Je ne te crois pas ! ripostai-je, espérant que cela le dissuaderait de continuer son manège.

Mais au lieu de se troubler, il eut l'air peiné pour moi.

–Granger… Je me doute que cela te fait de la peine mais il valait mieux que tu l'apprennes dès maintenant que ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous, tu aurais souffert davantage, plus tard… Ce mec n'est pas clair. Il a une femme qui l'attend chez lui en Amérique et pour passer le temps en attendant de la retrouver, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se trouver une petite maîtresse à Poudlard ! Le seul menteur dans toute cette histoire, c'est _lui_, Granger.

–N… non, balbutiai-je.

–Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il. J'en ai assez de passer pour le méchant et le menteur alors je vais te rapporter cette maudite lettre ! Tu y reconnaîtras son écriture !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce mais je le retins, la main sur son épaule.

–Non… C'est moi qui y vais, murmurai-je d'une voix faible. Si c'est réellement la vérité, alors je veux l'entendre de sa bouche.

–Très bien, me répondit Malefoy en hochant lentement la tête. Je t'accompagne, d'accord ?

–Oui…

Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain dans laquelle je me hâtai de m'habiller, tremblante et remplie de doutes. Je voulais que Malefoy mente, je l'espérais de toutes mes forces. Mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux, qu'il était sincère.

Lorsque je réapparus dans la pièce, Malefoy se tenait juste à côté de la porte, m'attendant.

–On y va ? fit-il d'une voix douce.

–Allons-y…

Et avec Malefoy à mes côtés, je me dirigeai d'un pas raide jusqu'à la porte redoutée de la chambre de Logan. Je toquais trois fois avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir. Il était apparemment déjà réveillé depuis un moment. Oh, ce sourire…

–Hermione ! s'égaya-t-il en me voyant. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir debout de si bonne heure en ce premier jour de vacances ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Tu as bien dormi ?

–Qui est Amy Crew ? répliquai-je d'une voix sèche en ignorant son invitation et sa question.

A la mention de ce nom, Logan se raidit et ses yeux semblèrent exprimer une certaine inquiétude.

–Amy Crew ? répéta-t-il avec un petit rire que je perçus très forcé et nerveux. Où as-tu entendu ce nom, Hermione ?

–Répond à ma question, s'il te plaît.

–Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer pour en discuter devant une tasse de…

–C'est ta femme, n'est-ce pas ? insistai-je avec sécheresse, sûre des dires de Malefoy à présent.

–Eh bien… techniquement…

–Oui ou non ? hurlai-je presque. Sois sincère pour une fois ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être embarquée là-dedans, moi !

Son sourire s'évanouit instantanément à mon cri et il me dévisagea un long moment avant de soupirer et de se prendre la tête dans une main.

–Oui… Je suis effectivement marié. Depuis deux ans.

–Quel salopard, commenta Drago sur un ton écoeuré.

–Comment… l'as-tu appris, Hermione ?

–Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent dans l'école, prétendis-je sans ciller. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée, alors ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu tenais à construire quelque chose de sérieux avec moi alors que tu as… une femme qui t'attend chez toi, là-bas ?

–Je suis vraiment navré, Hermione, fit-il, l'air sincèrement désolé. J'ai toujours été fidèle à Amy et je l'aime plus que tout, seulement… une relation à distance, c'est difficile. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Je t'ai trouvée tellement jolie, intelligente, pleine de qualités… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être séduit par toi. Je pensais que tous les deux, nous pourrions vivre une jolie histoire cette année à Poudlard et qu'ensuite, je rentrerais aux Etats-Unis retrouver les miens et ma femme et que toi, tu m'oublierais. De toute façon, tu es tellement charmante que tous les garçons…

–Pas de fausse modestie ! l'interrompis-je, choquée de m'être fait prendre pour une sombre idiote ainsi. Moi, tout ce que je retiens, c'est que tu m'as menti… Tu m'as prise pour une pauvre minette alors que moi, j'étais sincère…

–Hermione, je suis tellement déso…

–Tu n'es qu'un immonde menteur !

–Si tu savais comme je…

–Je ne veux rien savoir ! criai-je, luttant pour retenir mes larmes.

Pas question que ce pauvre type me voie pleurer. Je tressaillis alors légèrement en sentant la main de Malefoy venir presser légèrement la mienne.

–Ne perd plus ton temps à écouter ses excuses minables, Granger, me dit-il, toujours à côté de moi. Lance un bon mot et plante-le là. Ce crétin n'en vaut pas la peine.

–Hermione… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi… commença Logan.

–Ne te donne pas l'importance que tu n'as pas ! le coupai-je, agressive. Heureusement que je l'ai su avant de tomber amoureuse du minable que tu es ! Je te laisse, va donc séduire une autre idiote pendant que ta femme repasse tes chemises à l'autre bout du monde ! crachai-je avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger en courant vers ma chambre.

Malefoy me suivit instantanément – après avoir fait mine de lui donner un coup de pied dans les dents – mais Logan, lui, ne chercha même pas à me retenir.

Quelle ordure… Heureusement que Malefoy m'avait prévenue à temps.

A peine arrivée dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit en pleurant – plus de rage que de chagrin – car même si je n'avais heureusement pas eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de Logan – je m'étais fait une joie de rencontrer enfin un garçon bien et à présent, une telle déception et humiliation… C'était bien trop pour que je ne craque pas.

En me voyant pleurer ainsi, Malefoy eut l'air mal à l'aise et se dandina d'un pied à un autre avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le lit à mes côtés.

–Oh, je t'en prie, Granger, ne pleure pas pour ce type… C'est lui donner trop d'importance et comme tu l'as dit, il ne le mérite pas.

–Je n'étais pas amoureuse mais… balbutiai-je. Je me sens tellement humiliée !

–Je sais mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, m'assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Demain, tu n'y penseras déjà plus.

–Si tu ne m'avais pas prévenue à temps… hoquetai-je. Oh, Malefoy, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir traité de menteur !

–Je comprends… Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on aime à entendre, hein… Et puis tu avais vu ses dents géantes ? Il t'aurait avalée toute crue ! Yak !

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de m'arracher un très faible sourire.

–Merci, Malefoy…

Sans m'en apercevoir, je venais de nouer mes bras autour de son cou. Il parut tout d'abord surpris en se raidissant, mais au bout d'une seconde, il répondit à mon étreinte et m'entoura en silence de ses bras, me faisant nicher ma tête contre son épaule.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, moi à pleurer dans ses bras, et lui à me bercer délicatement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se fussent apaisés. Je me rendais compte que j'allais déjà mieux. Sentir Malefoy contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille… C'était quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour ! Mais c'était également… joliment étrange, et je me sentis presque frustrée lorsqu'il se détacha lentement de moi.

–Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il, ses yeux bleus m'observant fixement.

–Ou-oui… murmurai-je. Je crois que j'avais surtout besoin de pleurer un bon coup… Navrée que tu aies dû assister à cela…

–Hé ! Toi aussi tu m'as aidé, non ? Et puis, cela n'avait rien de désagréable, de te… consoler.

Je cillai, surprise par ses dernières paroles. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

–Vraiment ? demandai-je timidement.

–Tu sais, Granger… Depuis que… je… tu…

Il semblait devoir me dire quelque chose d'important et ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

–Je voulais te dire que… commença-t-il.

Mais ce fut pile à cet instant-là que quelqu'un choisit de toquer à la porte. Je ravalais un râle de frustration, dépitée de voir Malefoy coupé dans son élan. Surtout qu'à présent, il affichait un air colérique qui lui avait apparemment fait perdre l'usage de la parole.

–Entrez, lançai-je à contrecoeur.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai face à… un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs ! La tête de Logan, camouflée par quelques roses et autres tulipes, exprimait un air confus.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? m'énervai-je, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'en entendre davantage de la bouche de ce détestable individu.

–Hermione… Je t'en prie, laisse-moi juste te donner ces fleurs, fit Logan en déposant son bouquet géant avec son vase sur le sol. Je sais que c'est une bien piètre façon de te demander pardon pour ce que j'ai fait mais j'espérais qu'éventuellement, nous pourrions repartir sur de meilleures bases pour la suite de l'année pour que nos relations de collègues n'en pâtissent pas, même si cela n'a pas pu marcher entre nous.

–Ecoute, commençai-je, agacée. Merci pour les fleurs mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de…

–Je t'en prie, Hermione… En toute amitié, plaida Logan en s'inclinant légèrement.

Et tandis qu'il se redressait, son regard convergea à côté de moi.

–Hum… Hermione, tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? me dit-il, le regard rivé sur Drago.

* * *

_A/N : J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Merci pour vos reviews, à bientôt ! Bises et joyeuse Pâques à l'avance !_


	11. Soupçons

**11 **

**Soupçons **

_(Drago) _

Je serais presque tombé à la renverse tant le choc était grand. Et je pouvais constater que Granger n'en menait pas large, elle non plus.

Ebahi en constatant que Crew pouvait me voir, Granger et moi nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, affichant le même air ahuri, avant que je ne me reprenne.

– Eh bien ? insista-t-il d'un air poli sans cesser de me fixer.

– Vous… parlez de moi ? murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

– Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que nous trois dans la pièce ? fit remarquer Crew. Hu, hu !

Je préférai cacher mon bouleversement – tout comme Granger que malgré son silence je pouvais sentir trembler d'émotion à mes côtés – et me comportais en parfait Malefoy lorsque je répliquai d'un ton méprisant :

– Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être une nouvelle femme cachée dans le vase que vous venez d'apporter ?

Touché. L'idiot aux grandes dents lactescentes parut passer de la surprise à la vexation pour finalement se reprendre en se raclant la gorge pour forcer le sourire.

– Oh… Je vois qu'Hermione vous a tout raconté.

– Ce n'était même pas la peine, je la comprends d'emblée, moi.

Je vis Granger me lancer un drôle de regard tandis que je me mordais les lèvres pour avoir prononcer cette phrase involontaire, dans le seul but de faire enrager Crew comme il m'avait fait rager, moi.

– Euh, bien… Pour en revenir au sujet… reprit Crew avec son petit rire hypocrite insupportable. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ?

Non mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait, quel culot de revenir la voir et de se permettre de poser des questions, en plus !

– Soit. Eh bien… hésitai-je. Je suis…

– …mon meilleur ami ! acheva Granger d'une voix forte.

Elle s'approcha alors de Sourire d'Enfer – qui ne souriait plus du tout à présent – pour le pousser légèrement et le faire rebrousser chemin.

– Oh, mais Hermione…

– Allez, merci pour les fleurs, et au plaisir ! expédia-t-elle avec ironie en lui claquant la porte au nez.

A peine débarrassée de Crew, Granger se tourna vers moi, presque aussi tremblante et bouleversée que je l'étais et murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

– Oh, Malefoy… Il… il t'a _vu_ !

– Oui… murmurai-je avec émotion. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, il ne me voyait pas… Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Le fait d'être redevenu réel comme avant me procurait une telle émotion, un tel bouleversement, que je sentais tous mes membres en pleine fébrilité, me sentant rempli d'adrénaline et prêt à exploser de joie d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ce sentiment de bien-être soudain en était presque déroutant.

– Tu es de retour ! s'exclama Granger en me sautant dessus.

Son enthousiasme me fit perdre l'équilibre et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre par terre. Mais nous riions tellement, heureux et émus par ce miracle, que nous en fichions d'avoir l'air ridicule, en cet instant.

– Oui, apparemment, murmurai-je.

– C'est tellement incroyable…

Son visage souriant était juste au-dessus du mien et j'avais une irrésistible envie de lever un peu le visage pour attraper ses lèvres, à présent que nous étions débarrassés de Crew, mais elle se releva lentement en disant :

– Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi… Tu vois que finalement, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir ?

– Tu avais raison, oui, déclarai-je en attrapant une de ses mains pour la presser avec chaleur.

Le contact de ses petits doigts fins entre les miens m'assena comme une légère décharge au niveau du ventre.

– Je me demande vraiment ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, ma petite Granger…

– Bah, tu aurais probablement rencontré une autre « alter moléculaire », rit-elle en serrant mes doigts à son tour.

– Ç'aurait été bien dommage.

Elle me sourit en réponse avant de lâcher ma main pour s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air songeur.

– N'empêche que je me demande toujours comment cela se fait-il que tu sois revenu si vite. En à peine trois mois… Cela relève du miracle.

Je me posais la même question mais une autre plus importante hantait exclusivement mon esprit.

– Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt de savoir qui est à l'origine de ce sort, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Qui peut donc me haïr au point d'avoir voulu me rendre fou par cette odieuse méthode ?

– Sans vouloir te vexer, Malefoy, tu es loin de faire l'unanimité dans le monde magique, depuis cet été… me fit remarquer Granger avec tact.

– Je sais… soupirai-je. Mais l'article sur le sortilège disait bien qu'il fallait faire avaler à la victime une potion tout en murmurant une incantation durant son sommeil… Et tu sais, Granger, le Malefoy Manor est l'une des propriétés de sorciers pour ne pas dire LA maison la mieux gardée et protégée de tout le Royaume-Uni.

– Alors la personne qui a fait ça se trouvait certainement à l'intérieur… conclut Granger à ma place.

– Mais qui ? soupirai-je. Cela ne peut tout de même pas être ma propre mère, jamais elle ne m'aurait fait ça…

C'est à cet instant-là que je réalisai que ma mère et moi n'étions à présent plus les seuls à vivre au manoir, depuis le début de l'été.

– ROGUE ! m'étranglai-je, horrifié.

– Rogue ? répéta Granger, l'air surpris à cette éventualité. Il vit chez toi ?

– Depuis début juillet, oui. C'est le nouveau petit ami de ma mère.

– Mais… A ce que je sache, il a toujours été très sympa avec toi, non ? fit-elle valoir. A Poudlard, tu étais même son chouchou… Et il t'a d'ailleurs défendu, après la mort de Voldemort…

– Alors il cachait bien son jeu car ça ne peut être que lui, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, à présent sûr de sa culpabilité. Lui seul était au manoir avec ma mère, personne d'autre n'y était entré depuis des semaines à part nous trois.

– Mais pourquoi t'aurait-il fait ça ? insista Granger.

– Pour se débarrasser de moi à présent que je suis renié de tous, pour se couler des beaux jours seul avec ma mère… Je n'en sais rien ! m'exclamai-je en levant les bras en l'air, agacé. Et j'aimerais bien le découvrir…

Mais Granger ne semblait pas convaincue.

– Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est lui ?

– En toute logique, oui ! Personne d'autre n'aurait pu rentrer dans le manoir.

– Alors que vas-tu faire à présent ? s'enquit-elle.

– En tous les cas, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! promis-je avec colère. J'ai bien envie de voir sa tête quand il verra la chance que j'ai eue de tomber sur toi et de pouvoir ainsi survivre et revenir ! Oui, j'aimerais _vraiment_ voir ça !

– Moi aussi, à vrai dire, dit Granger.

– Alors viens avec moi ! proposai-je.

– Oh, euh… Vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix timide.

– Bien sûr, je te dois tellement. Et tu fais partie de cette histoire après tout.

– Mais… Je ne sais pas trop…

– Ce sont les vacances d'Halloween donc pour tes cours, il n'y aura pas de problème. Et s'il tente la moindre chose, je serai là à te couvrir de toutes façons, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de toi. Et puis nous allons le prendre au dépourvu alors je pense qu'il ne fera rien de stupide, surtout avec ma mère et ses gardes dans les parages.

Granger me regarda plusieurs secondes sans dire mot, le regard indéchiffrable, comme si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

– D'accord, finit-elle par accepter. Je viens avec toi.

– Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

J'étais tellement content qu'elle dise oui que je l'aurais serrée dans mes bras à l'étouffer. Mais au lieu de ça, je me contentai d'un sourire avant de serrer rapidement ses mains dans les miennes pour la remercier.

– Mais que vas-tu lui dire ? s'enquit Granger.

– Je ne sais pas trop…

Mais en réalité, pour l'instant, quelque chose d'autre me préoccupait et j'avais un besoin urgent de remédier à ce malaise.

– Dis, Granger… Je peux te demander un service ?

– Vas-y.

– Maintenant que je suis redevenu réel, il se trouve que j'éprouve à nouveau certains… besoins.

Je ne savais pas trop comment formuler ma question.

– Cela te gênerait de… me prêter ta douche ?

En entendant ma question assez peu commune, Granger eut un sourire surpris avant de marquer son accord par un hochement de tête joyeux.

– Evidemment, idiot ! Je commençai justement à me demander comment tu te sentais à ce niveau-là, maintenant que tu es à nouveau réel.

– Pas vraiment crade, m'empressai-je de préciser. Mais n'avoir pas pris de douche pendant près de trois mois, c'est… tu vois…

– Je m'en doute, répondit Granger en me faisant signe d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Tes vêtements nécessitent d'être lavés, aussi ?

– Non, ça va, mais j'aimerais tout de même me changer.

– C'est bien normal. Alors va prendre ta douche – tu trouveras des serviettes propres dans l'armoire de gauche en bas – moi je descends au lavoir du château pour te dénicher quelque chose à te mettre.

– Merci, lui répondis-je, touché par cette attention.

– Et aussi te chercher quelque chose à grignoter, pendant que j'y suis, ajouta-t-elle, l'air songeur. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

– Assez, oui. Merci beaucoup, Granger.

– De rien, répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Décidemment, qu'aurais-je fait sans elle ? Même à présent que j'étais à nouveau visible, elle continuait à prendre soin de moi. Comme je l'avais mal jugée… Et comme mes sentiments pour elle avaient changé du tout au tout, eux aussi.

– Bonne douche ! A tout à l'heure ! me lança-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

A peiné entré dans la salle de bain, voilà que je me sentais déjà mieux. Après trois mois sans avoir éprouvé le moindre besoin physique naturel, j'allai enfin pouvoir me laver, me nourrir, et faire un tas d'autres choses très banales mais qui m'avaient manquées.

Je pris tout mon temps pour retirer mes vêtements, un à un et sans me presser, pour mieux apprécier le contact de les voir glisser de ma peau, après tout ce temps durant lequel ils avaient dû faire corps avec moi.

Je me sentais redevenir entier, humain, vivant.

C'est alors que, juste avant de sortir de cette douche délicieuse, il me vint à l'esprit que pendant trois mois, _elle_ aussi, était entrée plusieurs fois dans cette même douche, et dans la même tenue que moi… Cette pensée déplacée me procura un léger trouble mais je la chassai bien vite de mon esprit.

Avant de penser à cela, il fallait d'abord que la fille en question vous accepte… Et même si Crew n'était plus dans le tableau, même si dans un élan de spontanéité, j'avais bien failli lui avouer mes sentiments un peu plus tôt, j'avais toujours la sensation que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Et cela me faisait mal de me voir si attaché à une fille qui à présent, m'intimidait tant… Car elle exerçait sur moi une emprise naturelle que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Et son caractère déterminé faisait d'elle la seule fille que j'aie jamais autant respectée… avec ma mère, bien entendu.

Une fois sorti de la douche, je vis que Granger avait fait transplaner mes vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain. Je souris en les voyant juste à ma taille, et du même genre de ceux que je portais d'ordinaire. Elle était réellement une fine observatrice.

Je me vêtis en quelques minutes avant de regagner la chambre de Granger où cette dernière m'attendait, assise sur le lit.

– Eh bien, voilà qui change un peu ! sourit-elle. Tu te sens mieux ?

– Beaucoup, admis-je, reconnaissant.

– Bien. Je t'ai apporté un plateau-repas, m'informa-t-elle en me désignant ce dernier du doigt sur la table de nuit.

– Oh, merci. Tu es la meilleure, Granger.

– Allez, mange tant que c'est chaud !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et ne pris même pas soin de conserver mes bonnes manières en savourant mon premier repas – délicieux qui plus est – depuis trois mois. Merlin que c'était bon de pouvoir mâcher, savourer, avaler un bon mets à nouveau ! Divine sensation que je pensais avoir perdue à jamais.

– Bon, moi en attendant, je vais me préparer un petit sac ! annonça-t-elle en en sortant un de sous son lit. Qui sait pour combien de temps nous en aurons avec Rogue ?

Tout en continuant à manger, je me mis à l'observer en train de remplir son sac de diverses choses. Comme elle était craquante en cet instant, à ranger frénétiquement ses affaires, le visage si sérieux entouré de ces mèches brunes indomptables que j'avais tant critiquées et qui finalement me plaisaient tant.

Mais soudain, tandis qu'elle continuait à faire son sac, quelque chose d'étrange attira mon attention. Je regardais trois fois de suite ce détail incohérent qui venait de me frapper. Par Salazar Serpentard !

Merlin Tout Puissant !

Etais-je en train d'halluciner ou alors… ? Oh, Diable !

– G… Granger… murmurai-je d'une voix que je m'effrayai d'entendre si faible. Dans le miroir… il n'y a qu'un seul reflet alors que nous sommes tous les deux devant.

– Oui, comme d'habitude, le miroir ne te reflète pas, répondit Granger sans lever les yeux de son sac. Mais c'est étrange car à présent que tu es redevenu palpable et visible, le miroir devrait à nouveau renvoyer ton reflet.

– Non, Granger… Parce que le reflet manquant dans le miroir… c'est le _tien_ !

* * *

_A/N : J'avoue, je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec ces deux-là XD La prochaine fois, c'est au tour de notre Drago d'aider sa petite Granger p Au fait, navrée pour le léger retard mais le site ne me laissait pas uploader ! Bisous et merci pour vos reviews !_


	12. Un Echange Dangereux

**12**

**Un Echange Dangereux**

_(Hermione) _

Je crus sérieusement que j'allais m'évanouir sur place lorsque Malefoy prononça ces mots horribles et incroyables.

J'étais totalement abasourdie.

_« Le reflet manquant dans le miroir… c'est le tien ! »_

Mon reflet ? Mais c'était impossible ! C'était Malefoy qui était invisible depuis le tout début ! Alors pourquoi donc cela devait-il m'arriver également ?

Pourtant je devais me rendre à l'évidence : en levant les yeux vers le miroir, je dus constater avec consternation qu'il disait vrai. Dans la glace, seul son reflet apparaissait. Et moi… moi qui était juste à côté de lui… je n'étais nulle part ! Invisible, inexistante…

Quel sentiment horrible…

–Malefoy… balbutiai-je, sous le choc. Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

–Je ne sais pas ! répondit-il, l'air aussi perdu que moi.

–Mais… mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? criai-je.

Malefoy saisit alors mes mains et y parvint.

–Au moins, tu es toujours palpable, fit-il remarquer.

–Mais _pourquoi_ suis-je invisible ? pleurai-je presque. C'est impossible !

–Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Granger… murmura alors Malefoy en pressant mes mains tremblantes. Je suis tout aussi choqué que toi.

Ça, je voulais bien le croire ! Son regard ahuri en témoignait. Quant à moi, même si je ne pouvais plus me voir, je pouvais aisément imaginer la tête que je devais faire.

–C'est peut-être provisoire ? suggéra-t-il, optimiste.

–Ça m'étonnerait ! répliquai-je. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être invisible, c'est tout à fait illogique… Mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? m'exclamai-je en tremblant de tous mes membres, prête à éclater en sanglots.

–Granger, calme-toi ! me chuchota Malefoy en m'attirant légèrement contre son torse pour m'apaiser. Nous allons essayer de comprendre ce qui t'arrive et nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets !

–_Comment_ cela est-il possible ? insistai-je en hoquetant. J'étais là, tu étais là ! Et… et maintenant…

Et tandis que je continuais à frissonner de terreur, perdue et apeurée, Malefoy me berça lentement contre lui durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que je me détache de lui en murmurant :

–Le livre. Il faut regarder dans le livre !

Si une solution existait, elle était forcément dedans. C'était dans ce livre que nous avions tout appris concernant l'invisibilité de Malefoy.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se hâta de s'emparer du livre de sortilèges posé à quelques mètres de lui. Il l'ouvrit à la page où était rédigée la description du Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle et se mit à la parcourir rapidement des yeux.

–Il n'y a rien de plus ! finit-il par faire remarquer sans cesser de lire.

–Quoi ?

Non… Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose ! Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait d'être devenue invisible sans savoir pourquoi !

–La page d'après était collée ! me souvins-je brusquement. Essaye de la décoller, il y a peut-être quelque chose dessus !

–D'accord.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Malefoy entreprit de décoller les deux pages avec application, prenant bien garde à ne rien déchirer.

Au bout de quelques secondes pleines d'appréhension, il parvint finalement à séparer les deux pages et commença à lire vivement la suite de l'article.

Et très vite, je vis son visage devenir encore plus blême que d'ordinaire et son regard se ternir.

–Qu'y a-t-il ? murmurai-je sans oser faire un geste, m'attendant au pire.

–Je… je vais te lire ce qu'il y a écrit, me répondit Malefoy d'une voix éteinte.

–C'est grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Sous mon regard désespéré, Malefoy se racla la gorge et commença alors la lecture de la page qui faisait suite à l'article.

_« Ce phénomène de molécules magiques en commun apporterait une solution pour la personne invisible, mais non sans conséquences. Au contact de cette personne visible ayant les mêmes molécules magiques qu'elle, la victime peut gagner de l'énergie lui permettant de redevenir visible rapidement. Si les deux sujets sont souvent l'un tout près de l'autre, le phénomène de visibilité est d'autant plus rapide à faire effet. Mais la conséquence est plus que cruelle puisqu'en passant du temps avec la victime, la personne visible lui donne inconsciemment son énergie. Et ce phénomène d'échange fera s'inverser les rôles tôt ou tard lorsque la victime finira par redevenir visible au détriment de la personne visible qui, elle, disparaîtra, à présent vidée de toute énergie magique absorbée par l'autre sujet. » _

Lorsque Malefoy eut achevé sa lecture, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, complètement accablée, devant cette cruelle vérité. Ce que tout cela voulait dire était que… j'avais sans le savoir donné mon énergie à Malefoy pour qu'il redevienne visible, à mon détriment.

J'avais pris sa place.

Je venais de me… sacrifier pour Malefoy.

Nous restâmes tous deux silencieux durant plusieurs secondes, tout aussi bouleversé l'un que l'autre, enfin, surtout moi, ne pouvant toujours pas croire à ce qui m'arrivait.

–Granger ? finit par murmurer Malefoy pour rompre le lourd silence.

–Quoi ? murmurai-je d'une voix sans timbre.

–Je suis tellement désolé…

–Tu ne savais pas, Malefoy. Et moi non plus.

–J'aurais dû. Je m'en veux tellement…

Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés et me regarda un long moment d'un air triste, l'air profondément bouleversé par ce qui m'arrivait, par sa faute…

–Voilà pourquoi je suis redevenu visible et matériel si vite, soupira-t-il.

–Oui… Mais le prix à payer, c'était ma visibilité, conclu-je en me prenant la tête entre mes mains.

Me voyant dans cet état, Malefoy se rapprocha davantage de moi et me dit d'une voix forte.

–Ecoute, Granger. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu retrouver mon corps, je te dois tout, alors aussi… désagréable puis-je être par moments, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de te laisser tomber !

Ces paroles, si attendues, tombèrent comme une première délivrance pour moi. Malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui, je n'étais pas sûre que Malefoy accepte de me rendre la pareille… et voilà qu'il m'en faisait la promesse, de lui-même.

–C'est vrai ? murmurai-je.

–Evidemment ! répliqua-t-il d'un air presque choqué. Tu en doutais ?

–Oh… merci ! balbutiai-je.

Je voulus alors lui prendre les mains mais là, je constatai avec horreur que les miennes venaient de le traverser ! Horrifiée, je réitérai l'expérience avec d'autres choses. Et ce fut avec effroi que je me vis incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit !

–Mon Dieu…

–Oh non, tu deviens déjà immatérielle ! s'exclama Malefoy, l'air complètement déboussolé.

Et c'était une sensation vraiment affreuse.

–J'ai peur, Malefoy, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante et contemplant mes mains à présent intangibles. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il laissa alors tomber le livre sur le sol et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

–Ce fichu livre ne dit plus rien d'autre ! déclara-t-il avec exaspération. Alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas mille solutions : il faut que j'aille voir Rogue.

–Tu crois ? murmurai-je.

–Cela ne peut être que lui qui ait fait ce coup-là alors je vais aller le trouver a manoir et lui demander des comptes ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Et il aura tout intérêt à me répondre s'il ne veut pas que mon poing à présent très palpable ne lui décape le nez !

Cette dernière phrase m'arracha un embryon de sourire, malgré mon désespoir.

–Merci, Drago, murmurai-je.

–Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier ! C'est plus que normal après…

Il s'interrompit soudain, me fixant avec des yeux ronds.

–Attend… fit-il. J'ai rêvé ou bien tu m'as appelé _Drago_ ?

–C'est bien ton prénom, non ? répliquai-je en me sentant rougir, inconsciente d'avoir prononcé celui-ci au lieu de l'habituel « Malefoy ».

Il eut alors un léger sourire, de même qu'un regard que je qualifiai de tendre en cet instant.

–Oui, mais j'ignorais que tu le connaissais, puisque tu ne l'as, à ma connaissance, jamais employé.

–Eh bien, il y a un début à tout, fis-je remarquer. Cette manie de s'appeler par nos noms de famille respectifs commençait à devenir assez agressive et décalée, surtout maintenant que nous sommes, euh…

J'étais sur le point de dire « amis » mais m'interrompis, trouvant encore que le prononcer sonnait bizarre, après toutes ces années d'antipathie, même si maintenant, je l'appréciais réellement…

–Oui… fit-il, pensif. Eh bien… j'avoue que c'est tout de même plus chaleureux… et personnel.

–En effet.

–Bon… bien.

–Et… Drago ?

–Oui ?

–J'ai un prénom, moi aussi, lui fis-je remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Il me le rendit alors en me faisant un clin d'œil.

–Je le sais bien, _Hermione_.

Hermione… Jamais mon prénom n'avait sonné aussi étrangement qu'en cet instant, par la bouche de Drago Malefoy. Car jamais je ne me serais attendue à ce qu'il le prononce, même si je devais avouer que cela… me plaisait bien.

–Bon… Je file chez moi ! déclara-t-il finalement, reprenant notre discussion d'origine. Je vais essayer de sortir du domaine de Poudlard sans me faire repérer pour transplaner, je trouve Rogue, et sitôt que j'ai ma réponse, je reviens de chercher !

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, déjà anxieuse.

–Il existe une solution, Hermione, j'en suis sûr ! m'affirma-t-il. Et je te promets que j'harcèlerai Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il me la donne.

Une solution… Ce mot me paraissait tellement utopique à présent que c'était moi la victime.

–Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe réellement de solution, murmurai-je, pessimiste. Après tout, si ce livre ne dit rien de plus…

–Il _y en a_ ! insista Drago avec conviction. Je croyais moi aussi qu'il n'y en avait pas dans mon cas et finalement, nous l'avons trouvée, non ?

–Mais il n'y a rien dans le livre ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait suffisamment d'énergie pour nous deux, puisque je t'ai donné la mienne.

–Alors je forcerai Rogue à annuler son sort !

–Et s'il ne le peut pas ? gémi-je.

–Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai tout pour te rendre ton énergie… Car à l'origine, elle est tienne. En tout cas, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, sois-en certaine.

Je hochai la tête avec lenteur, lui répondant d'un faible sourire. Si j'avais pu, je me serais bien jetée à son cou, à cet instant-là…

Lui me fixait avec intensité, le regard indéchiffrable.

–Je te rapporterai la solution, je te le promets, Hermione.

–Et s'il ne veut rien te dire ? Et s'il essaie de te faire du mal ?

–Ne sois pas si négative. Et il ne tentera rien du tout, crois-moi. Et je le forcerai à tout me révéler, même si pour cela, je dois lui arracher tous ses membres l'un après l'autre !

Sa hargne à trouver la solution à ce qui m'arrivait me toucha.

–En tout cas, ne prend pas de risques.

–Toi, tu en as pris pour moi ! répliqua-t-il. Et quoi qu'il m'en coûte, tu redeviendras visible !

–Mais promets-moi au moins que tu feras attention. Je… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, murmurai-je, réellement inquiète.

Il parut touché par ma prévenance et me regarda sans mot dire pendant un moment avant de sourire gauchement en disant :

–Promis. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes ton seul contact avec le monde !

–Et moi, je ne tiens pas à te perdre, toi, ripostai-je avec conviction.

Je me fichais à présent de la manière dont il risquait d'interpréter ces paroles. J'étais sincère.

Une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte, toujours à quelques centimètres de moi, Drago me lança alors un œil tendre en déclarant doucement :

–Si j'avais pu… je crois que c'est ce moment précis que j'aurais choisi pour t'embrasser.

Je me figeai davantage et hoquetai de surprise en entendant cela. Drago Malefoy… _m'embrasser_ ?

Mais avant que j'eus pu le retenir, il m'avait déjà adressé un signe d'au revoir avant de disparaître totalement de l'autre côté de la porte…

* * *

_A/N__ : Et voilà un chapitre de plus qui s'achève… Dans le prochain, fini de rigoler, c'est un Drago déchaîné qui va se rendre chez Rogue XD Quant à Hermione, sa nouvelle invisibilité va lui permettre de pas mal réfléchir sur un certain blondinet XD A bientôt et encore mille merci pour vos adorables reviews que je lis toujours avec beaucoup de joie et d'amour ! Bisous pleins !_


	13. Douloureuses Révélations

**13**

**Douloureuses Révélations**

_(Drago) _

Ce fut l'esprit chargé de colère et d'espoir que je finis par transplaner devant le Manoir où j'avais été élevé. Et où à présent vivait celui qui m'avait probablement jeté ce maudit sortilège… dont Hermione faisait à présent les frais.

Hermione… Si jamais elle devait ne pas s'en sortir, je m'en voudrais toujours…

Je franchis la grille et arrivé devant la grande porte d'entrée, je tambourinai dessus comme un forcené jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne venir m'ouvrir.

Une silhouette, petite et menue, se précisa alors de l'autre côté de la porte pour s'ouvrir sur Tindom, l'Elfe de Maison.

En me voyant, ce dernier eut presque l'air de faire une attaque.

–M… maî… Maître Drago ! balbutia-t-il en fondant en larmes. Vous… vous n'êtes pas mort ?

Avec tous ces mois d'absence, tout le monde avait dû finir par le croire, en effet.

–Non, comme tu vois, je suis bien vivant ! ripostai-je avec sécheresse. Et je ne le dois pas à la pourriture qui vit ici avec ma mère ! Maintenant, écarte-toi de mon chemin, stupide Elfe !

Tindom fit un bon de côté pour me laisser passer avant de se recroqueviller, l'air terrorisé, pour finalement disparaître à l'étage.

–Rogue ! criai-je alors, me permettant pour la première fois de l'appeler par son nom. Rogue, montre-toi ! Je sais ce que tu as fait mais ton plan a échoué ! Je suis vivant ! Et maintenant, montre-toi, si tu es un homme !

Je restai là attendre, aux aguets, bouillonnant de colère comme jamais. Et je dus l'appeler au moins cinq fois avant qu'il n'apparaisse finalement.

–Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? grommela-t-il en entrant dans le hall. Tindom, qui…

Il s'interrompit brut, en me voyant là devant lui, parut chanceler un instant puis perdre quasiment l'usage de la parole, le visage figé.

–D… Drago ? balbutia-t-il. Est-ce vraiment toi ?

–Oui, c'est moi ! attaquai-je en marchant droit vers lui, menaçant. Je sais très bien quel maléfice tu m'as jeté pour me rendre transparent mais cela n'a pas marché ! Car Hermione Granger était la seule à pouvoir me voir, étant mon alter moléculaire, et à présent, c'est elle qui a pris ma place ! Alors, je te préviens, si tu ne…

–Transparent ? Hermione Granger ? Alter moléculaire ? répéta-t-il, l'air complètement déconcerté. Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

–Tu as voulu me tuer ! hurlai-je, ulcéré de le voir nier. Avoue !

Je fis encore un pas de plus vers lui, menaçant. J'avais bien l'intention de me venger pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

–Tu délires, Drago ! s'exclama-t-il, confus. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pendant tous ces mois ? Ta mère et moi croyions que tu étais mort ! Nous étions fous de chagrin ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ces accusations à mon encontre ? J'aimerais savoir !

–Et moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, ordure ! crachai-je, hors de moi. Tu as tenté de m'éliminer en me jetant un sort d'invisibilité mais j'ai survécu ! Et tu vas payer !

Severus eut alors la plus inopinée des réactions. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il avoue, qu'il se repente, ou au contraire qu'il nie ou même qu'il tente de m'immobiliser avec un sort quelconque, mais non, pas du tout… Au lieu de cela, il avança lentement vers moi, le visage bouleversé… et me gifla.

–Comment oses-tu, ingrat ? commença-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, l'air blessé. Depuis ta disparition, pas un jour ne s'est passé sans que j'aille à ta recherche ou tente d'envoyer des hommes pour retrouver ta trace. J'ai été tout aussi bouleversé que ta mère lorsque tu as disparu et surtout, surtout, tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre _fils_, Drago ! Et toi, en remerciement, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me menacer et de m'accuser d'avoir essayé de te tuer ! J'ai beaucoup de défauts, Drago, j'en suis conscient, mais très sincèrement, je ne pense pas avoir mérité une chose pareille. Non, je ne pense pas…

Sa voix se brisa et il essuya brièvement l'un de ses yeux du revers de son pouce. J'étais bouleversé. C'était la première fois que je voyais Severus dans un tel état. Et soudain, je pris conscience du fait que je l'accusais peut-être à tort… Car il paraissait réellement abattu, comme si je venais de profondément le blesser. Il avait l'air plus que sincère et je me sentis alors coupable de l'avoir attaqué ainsi, sans aucune preuve.

–Severus… risquai-je. Je peux t'expliquer.

–DRAGO !

Ma mère venait d'apparaître dans le hall et dès qu'elle me vit, son visage se mit à ruisseler de larmes, comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

–Oh, mon Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en oubliant toute manière pour venir me serrer dans ses bras comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et nous restâmes de longues secondes ainsi. Ma mère m'avait manqué, je m'en rendais compte à présent.

–Bonjour maman, finis-je par murmurer lorsqu'elle relâcha un peu son étreinte tremblante.

–Où… où étais-tu passé ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

–C'est… une longue histoire, déclarai-je en soupirant. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de passer au salon pour que je vous raconte tout ça…

A peine remis du choc, Severus et ma mère me suivirent pour aller s'asseoir à mes côtés, encore tout chancelants.

Installé dans le canapé en face d'eux, je soupirai avant de me lancer dans le long et compliqué récit de ma disparition. Tout y passa. Du matin où je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils ne me voyaient plus à la découverte du Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle en passant pour Hermione et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi… trop, même…

Severus et ma mère m'avaient écouté dans un silence religieux, respectant leur parole de ne pas m'interrompre mais je pouvais voir leur mine ahurie se préciser à mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit. Finalement, lorsque j'en arrivai à la fin, à savoir, mes soupçons sur Severus car il n'y avait que lui et ma mère à avoir ou m'approcher pour me lancer le sort, ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de soupirer à l'unisson, bouleversés d'apprendre tout ce qui m'était arrivé durant ces cinq mois de disparition.

Finalement, après un long moment de silence qui suivit mon histoire, Severus expira longuement avant de déclarer :

–Par tous les mages… Cette histoire est complètement folle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

–Avais-tu déjà entendu parler du Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle auparavant ? m'enquis-je.

–Vaguement. Je connaissais approximativement les effets de ce sortilège mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu en étais sous l'emprise… C'est un maléfice tellement rare et si peu connu… Et son utilisation peut-être aussi sévèrement punie que celle d'un Sortilège Impardonnable.

–Encore désolé de t'avoir soupçonné, m'excusai-je platement. Au fond, c'est vrai, tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire ça, toi… Mais seul quelqu'un de la maison a pu m'infliger cela. Nous sommes tellement bien gardés…

–Mais pourtant, cela doit bien être quelqu'un de l'extérieur, étant donné que toi, Severus et moi-même sommes les seuls à vivre ici ! insista ma mère. C'était pareil au moment de ta disparition, d'ailleurs.

–Quelqu'un a dû entrer par infraction, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, soupirai-je.

Je vis alors les sourcils de Severus – qui semblait réfléchir avec intensité – se froncer puis finalement s'arquer d'un air à la fois ahuri et indigné.

–Cela n'aura pas été la peine, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

–Pourquoi ? s'étonna ma mère.

–Parce que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre ici…

Il marqua une pause avant de lancer :

–Tindom habite ici avec nous !

Cette déclaration me glaça l'échine.

Tindom…

Mais oui… Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Il m'était tellement indifférent que j'avais presque oublié qu'il vivait ici avec nous, aussi discret était-il !

Ainsi… ce serait cet Elfe de Maison qui m'aurait lancé ce sort ? Mais pourquoi ?

–Tindom ? hoqueta ma mère. Mais… enfin Severus, ce n'est qu'un Elfe ! Il n'aurait pas eu la puissance magique requise pour lancer un tel sort !

–Ne sous-estime pas la puissance des Elfes, la prévint Severus. Guidé par quelqu'un, il en aurait été parfaitement capable. Même si leur nature n'est pas portée sur le mal, les Elfes de Maison ont déjà servi d'instruments de mauvais sorts à maintes reprises, par des personnes mal intentionnées. Ils sont très influençables.

–D'accord, mais s'il a agi sous les ordres de quelqu'un… De _qui_ s'agit-il ? demanda ma mère.

–Au lieu de nous creuser la tête inutilement, demandons-le lui ! déclara Severus en se levant, la mine sévère. Et crois bien qu'avec moi, il saura se montrer coopératif !

–Bonne idée, marmonnai-je en me disant que j'aurai du mal à me retenir de frapper cet Elfe si jamais c'était réellement lui le coupable.

–Il doit être à l'étage. Allons-y, fit Severus en ouvrant la marche.

Avec lenteur, nous montâmes alors quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier de marbre du manoir. Finalement arrivés en haut, nous découvrîmes vite Tindom, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin, semblant sangloter.

–Relève-toi, Tindom ! lui ordonna Severus en tapant du pied.

Pour toute réponse, l'Elfe se tasse davantage dans son coin, tremblant de tous ses membres.

–La culpabilité, diagnostiqua Severus en se tournant vers ma mère et moi. Lorsqu'il a vu Drago, il a compris qu'il serait vite découvert et maintenant, il regrette et préfère se faire oublier.

–Ça, certainement pas ! m'emportai-je en attrapant Tindom par la peau du cou. C'est bien toi qui m'as fait ça, hein, stupide Elfe ? Répond ! criai-je en le voyant trembler davantage.

–Tindom est un vilain Elfe ! pleurnicha-t-il en se recroquevillant autant que son petit corps le lui permettait. Tindom est tellement méchant d'avoir fait ça et Tindom s'en veut d'avoir fait du mal au petit Maître Drago ! Mais il se devait d'obéir à son vrai maître…

–Ton vrai maître ? releva Severus.

–Mon premier et à jamais unique maître, couina Tindom.

Il marqua une pause pour une nouvelle crise de larmes avant de s'exclamer :

–Maître Lucius !

Je crus chanceler lorsque Tindom prononça le prénom de mon père. Mon père… Ainsi, ce serait mon propre père qui aurait attenté à ma vie de cette manière horrible et cruelle ? Je le savais vil, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il me fasse ça à moi… son fils ! Mais au fond, je savais que Tindom disait vrai. Parce que je savais bien, hélas, que père ou pas, Lucius Malefoy était après Voldemort, la méchanceté et l'inhumanité incarnée.

A côté de moi, je pus voir ma mère l'air complètement ébranlé par cette nouvelle affreuse.

–Lucius ? murmura-t-elle. Non… Il n'a tout de même pas pu… Drago est son fils, tout de même !

– Un homme désespéré peut être capable du pire, Narcissa, soupira Severus. Mais j'espérais très honnêtement que malgré tout ce que Voldemort lui a fait perdre, Lucius n'en arriverait pas à ce point.

–Que t'a-t-il demandé au juste, Tindom ? insistai-je en le relâchant.

–C'est… M… Maître Lucius qui m'a demandé depuis la prison de vous lancer le… le Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle. Par Legi… legimimens… Pour… pour punir son fils d'avoir fui et lui f… faire ressentir cette impression d'invisibilité et de r… restriction comme l… lui-même, laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

J'étais ulcéré. Me faire endurer ça simplement pour me faire payer ses propres erreurs… C'était vraiment un salaud, une belle ordure ! J'avais honte de l'avoir comme père et préférai le renier totalement, tant la pensée de cette pourriture m'était ignoble !

–Je vais le tuer… déclarai-je avec hargne.

–Drago, ce ne sera pas la peine, balbutia alors ma mère. Tu n'as sans doute pas pu apprendre la nouvelle mais… ton père est très récemment mort en prison. Il y a à peine une semaine.

Mort.

Lucius Malefoy, mon père, était mort.

Etrangement, cette nouvelle ne me choqua pas, ne me peina pas le moins du monde, même s'il s'agissait de mon père. Je me sentis au contraire… soulagé.

Je ne lui devais rien du tout. Ou alors d'être devenu un pantin comme lui, mais heureusement, moi, je m'étais réveillé à temps.

Et à présent il était mort, après avoir vendu son âme au diable. Il n'avait pas mieux mérité que de finir tout seul en prison, méprisé et tout seul. C'était bien fait pour lui et père ou pas, je n'allais pas le pleurer, loin de là !

–Il paraît qu'il a fini par se laisser mourir de faim dans sa cellule, m'expliqua Severus avec douceur.

–Tindom est si vilain, continuait de pleurnicher l'Elfe.

–Mais alors… S'il est mort… murmurai-je.

Je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose horrible. Une chose pour laquelle il aurait fallu qu'il vive assez longtemps pour révéler le secret du sort qu'il m'avait lancé. Car si je l'ignorais…

Comment sauver Hermione ?

Si une solution existait, ce salaud l'avait emporté dans sa tombe !

–Mais… Et Hermione, alors ? balbutiai-je. Comment… Que…

Severus et ma mère s'échangèrent alors un regard, ne sachant trop que penser, que dire.

–Tu tiens vraiment à cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? finit par me demander ma mère d'un air bouleversé.

–Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, fit remarquer Severus en se grattant de front. Mais qu'importe, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela maintenant.

–En effet, car le temps presse pour elle ! fis-je remarquer d'une voix forte. Elle a pris ma place, elle est invisible et immatérielle ! Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

Voyant que Severus et ma mère gardaient le silence, me regardant simplement d'un air désolé, je me surpris alors à… verser des larmes.

Je… pleurais.

Pour elle.

Et peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûterait, j'étais bien décidé à me battre et même à me sacrifier pour elle !

* * *

_A/N__ : Bonjour ! Déjà, un grand MERCI général pour vos reviews ! Etant donné que l'envoi de mails du site semble encore buguer, je n'ai pas fait de RARS pour ce chapitre, de peur qu'une fois de plus ils ne soient pas envoyés ! Donc merci à tous et j'en profite pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posée : Ma fic « Chasse d'un Passé » n'est pas morte ! Il me reste quelques chapitres à écrire et je m'y attaquerai sitôt cette fic-ci achevée ! Brefle, à la semaine prochaine où dans le prochain chapitre, de « vrais » contacts attendent Drago et Hermione XD…_


	14. Sacrifice

**14**

**Sacrifice**

_(Hermione) _

J'errais au travers du château, désespérée. J'avais beau crier, hurler, tenter de faire bouger des objets… en vain. Je demeurais transparente et invisible pour tous.

Nul ne m'entendait, ni ne me voyait.

Dépitée, je commençais à pleurer en retournant dans ma chambre. Quelle sensation affreuse que d'être un fantôme pour les autres, ne pouvant sentir le contact de rien autour de nous.

Tellement frustrant… et effrayant.

Bien que cela faisait à peine quelques heures que j'étais invisible, je commençais à comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir ce pauvre Drago, transparent tout ce temps…

Drago… Et dire que cette invisibilité et ma capacité inattendue à le voir avait changé tant de choses… Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un jour, mes rapports avec ce garçon iraient au-delà de l'insulte. Et encore moins que lui et moi finirions par devenir amis.

Amis… Oui, pourtant, j'avais l'impression que notre relation s'étendait un peu au-delà de l'amitié, depuis quelques temps… Car depuis quelques temps, j'avais bien senti que son regard sur moi avait changé, de par sa jalousie et sa manière de me parler, d'être… Et moi, inconsciemment peut-être, j'avais feint d'ignorer cela, sans doute aveuglée par ma nouvelle passion pour ce bellâtre de Logan. Oui, j'avais pris Drago pour confident sans me rendre compte que c'était peut-être lui qu'il me fallait, au bout du compte…

Et il avait fallu que les choses empirent – à savoir mon invisibilité présente – pour que je m'aperçoive enfin de ses sentiments juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille à la recherche de Rogue.

_« Si j'avais pu… je crois que c'est ce moment précis que j'aurais choisi pour t'embrasser. »_

Cher Drago… Et moi qui n'avais rien vu venir, rien senti, obnubilée par Logan qui finalement, m'avait autant aveuglée sur les intentions de Drago que sur mes propres sentiments…

Durant ces trois mois, je m'étais attachée à lui plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Comme si, au-delà des différences qui nous avaient amenés à nous haïr pendant si longtemps, il y avait toujours eu un lien entre nous. Ce genre de lien qui fait que l'on a toujours quelque chose à se dire, que l'on se comprend au demi-mot, que séparés, on ne se sent pas tout à fait bien… Et depuis que nos liens s'étaient développés, je m'étais toujours sentie bien et heureuse auprès de Drago.

Je commençais à me sentir stupide avec mes belles phrases, comme si j'avais besoin de tant de justifications pour expliquer qu'à présent… j'aimais Drago.

Tout simplement.

C'était arrivé de manière aussi incongrue qu'inattendue, mais…

C'était arrivé, et voilà tout.

Je n'avais plus envie de le nier à présent.

Soudain, alors que je demeurais plongée dans mes nouvelles révélations, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit vivement sur Drago qui revenait… et Severus Rogue et une femme blonde que je reconnus comme étant sa mère, entrant en trombe. A la vision de Rogue, je réprimai un hoquet de stupeur et me tournai vers Drago avec des yeux ronds :

–Dra… Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

–Du calme, ce n'est pas lui le coupable ! m'annonça d'emblée Drago en revenant à mes côtés. Notre Elfe de Maison a tout avoué : c'est mon père qui est à l'origine de tout ça !

A cette déclaration, je demeurai abasourdie durant plusieurs secondes. Je surpris Narcissa Malefoy se crisper en trembler légèrement, à l'annonce de son fils.

–Lucius Malefoy ? m'exclamai-je enfin. Ton… propre père !

Ainsi, cette ordure était même allée jusqu'à nuire à la vie de son propre fils par cruauté et désespoir… quel immonde personnage !

–Mais pourquoi ? m'effarai-je.

–Pour se venger de ma _trahison_, m'expliqua-t-il rapidement, amer. De toute façon, il est mort maintenant…

–…et surtout, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! conclut Rogue en se tournant à son tour vers moi.

Je le regardai avec surprise, toujours aussi hébétée. Que faisait-il là, lui, au juste ?

–Bonjour, Miss Granger, déclara-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, hébétée. Comment diable pouvait-il me voir ?

–La mère de Drago et moi-même avons bu une potion pour être capable de vous voir et de vous parler, fit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Cela dit, elle ne fera effet qu'une petite heure, c'est pourquoi je dois me hâter de vous exposer notre plan.

J'attendis donc ce dernier sans faire un geste, fébrile.

–Miss Granger, commença-t-il. J'ai conscience que durant vos années d'études, vous ne m'ayez jamais porté dans votre cœur et d'ailleurs, c'est tout à fait réciproque. Mais il se trouve que ce qui vous arrive est injuste, pour vous comme pour mon filleul qui vous porte une affection tout à fait déconcertante.

A ces paroles, je vis Drago devenir pivoine et baisser les yeux après avoir fusillé Rogue du regard.

–Donc, je m'engage à vous aider car il se trouve qu'avec mes connaissances en la matière, je peux faire quelque chose, finit-il.

A ces paroles, je sentis une violente montée d'adrénaline s'emparer de ma gorge. Ainsi, il existait une solution ! Grâce à Rogue, j'allais pouvoir être sauvée ! Mais ce dernier dut s'apercevoir de ma soudaine allégresse car il soupira en poursuivant :

–Pas d'emballement, je vous prie. Car la solution que j'ai en tête est un procédé rare et dangereux.

Je retenais mon souffle, avide d'en savoir plus tandis que Narcissa Malefoy me dévisageait avec intensité.

–La solution est une potion pour que Drago garde suffisamment d'énergie. J'avais, par chance, tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans mon armoire personnelle pour la préparer rapidement, malgré sa complexité. Il la boira et cela lui donnera un grand minimum de force pour être matériel et visible. Et le reste, il vous le rendra. Pour ce faire, vous devrez rester à son contact direct pour que la transmission se fasse. Avec son minimum d'énergie, Drago devra trouver la force suffisante pour survivre. De plus, cela peut être dangereux pour lui car la potion n'agit pas de la même façon sur tout le monde et risque de le tuer si son organisme ne le supporte pas.

J'en restai bouleversée. Ainsi, dans le processus, Drago risquait d'y laisser sa vie ? Je me tournai avec vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

–Si j'ai pris la peine de venir vous dire tout cela en personne, Miss Granger, c'est parce que Drago a déjà pris sa décision, précisa Rogue. Et il est d'accord.

Interdite, je restai muette un moment, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Drago était donc prêt à se sacrifier pour me redonner la visibilité ?

–Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures ! lui lançai-je.

–Ça n'arrivera pas, me répondit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. C'est vraiment le pire à envisager mais je t'assure que tout se passera bien.

–Mais si…

–Et je ne veux pas vivre en me disant que je t'ai volé quelque chose, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant davantage de moi. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état et je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non ! décréta-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Il devra arriver ce qui arrivera et je serai prêt à l'affronter.

–Drago, tu n'as pas à faire ça… murmurai-je.

–Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il en faisant mine d'essuyer ma joue immatérielle. Promis, fantômette.

Je souris à travers mes larmes invisibles mais la peur, elle, ne me quittait pas. Et si Drago était blessé dans le processus ?

–Il l'a choisi, me dit subitement Narcissa Malefoy, s'exprimant pour la première fois.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais d'aussi près. Narcissa Malefoy était une très belle femme, grande, svelte et gracieuse, d'une beauté à la fois naturelle et très élégante, en imposant. Les rares fois où j'avais eu l'occasion de la voir, elle m'avait toujours intimidée, mais le fait de la voir ainsi tremblante, les yeux humides et chargés de crainte, me la rendait soudain beaucoup plus humaine. Surtout sachant qu'elle était la mère de celui que j'aimais…

–Drago a choisi de prendre ce risque pour vous, Hermione, me dit Narcissa d'une voix très douce, son regard gris me fixant toujours. Je prie Merlin pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien mais quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je… je serai toujours fière de lui, finit-elle, sa voix se brisant un peu.

Et elle attrapa Drago entre ses bras avant de le serrer doucement contre elle, leurs cheveux identiques s'entremêlant tandis que Drago réconfortait sa mère avant de se détacher avec douceur de son étreinte. Les yeux de Narcissa brillaient tout autant que les miens en cet instant.

–Si ta décision est prise, il est temps Drago, annonça Rogue en lui tendant une petite fiole au liquide d'un violet transparent.

–Je suis prêt, affirma Drago avec fermeté.

Je demeurai collée à lui, ma main sur celle qui tenait à présent la fiole, malgré mon immatérialité qui m'empêchait de le toucher réellement. Voyant mon regard inquiet, Drago me sourit d'un air détendu, malgré l'anxiété que je pouvais lire au-delà de ses yeux rassurant.

–J'ai la chance des Malefoy et la force des Black, me sourit-il avec un clin d'œil. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

–Rien, j'espère, soufflai-je sans oser hausser le ton, de peur d'éclater en sanglots. Mais tu peux encore te rétracter, tu sais…

Pour toute réponse, Drago fit mine de serrer ma main et avala la fiole d'un trait.

Il me sembla se passer une éternité avant qu'il n'eut finalement relâché le flacon vide, la potion à présent en lui.

Mais soudain, alors que j'étais sur le point de lui demander comment il allait, son corps entier sembla se crisper, puis être secoué de légers spasmes avant que Drago ne se prenne le visage entre les mains pour finalement se laisser tomber sur mon lit, inerte.

–QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? hurlai-je, paniquée.

–Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa.

–Du calme, tenta de nous apaiser Rogue en me faisant signe de rejoindre Drago. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Miss Granger, la potion va lui retirer une somme considérable d'énergie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vient de perdre connaissance.

–Mais que va-t-il lui arriver, à présent ? demandai-je avec angoisse.

–Placez-vous à son contact, afin de récupérer votre énergie au plus vite, m'ordonna-t-il. Il lui en restera suffisamment pour survivre, à moins que son organisme ne le supporte pas…

–Mais il…

–En tout cas, si vous ne vous mettez pas immédiatement à ses côtés, alors cette énergie sera gâchée, s'impatienta-t-il en pointant Drago de son index osseux. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Vite !

Obéissant, je m'empressai de rejoindre Drago sur mon lit et me couchai – où plutôt me mis à flotter – à ses côtés.

Pauvre Drago… Il avait l'air d'un spectre, ainsi figé et blêmissant à vue d'œil.

Mes bras le traversaient, incapable de ressentir son contact, mais j'avais bien trop peur pour lui pour me soucier de mes sentiments en ce moment fatal.

C'est ainsi que, priant et espérant qu'il ne succombe pas dans le processus d'échange d'énergie, je demeurais immatériellement serrée contre son corps inerte, mes caresses imaginaires effleurant son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et sentant son souffle diminuer petit à petit… jusqu'à ce que je succombe au sommeil à mon tour, physiquement et moralement épuisée.

¤¤¤

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'en viens à me demander ce que j'avais imaginé, et ce qui s'était réellement produit. Mais en regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que tout s'était bel et bien passé. Du début à la fin.

Rogue et Narcissa, toujours dans ma chambre, avaient fini par s'endormir à leur tour sur un grand fauteuil, près de la porte. Quant à Drago, il était toujours sur le lit, à mes côtés, endormi.

Endormi ou alors était-il…

Sentant une bouffée d'angoisse envahir ma gorge telle une boule étouffante, je me penchai alors contre le torse de Drago avec vivacité pour me rendre compte – avec un soulagement immense – qu'il respirait toujours, et ce même tout à fait normalement.

Je me remettais à peine de ma frayeur que finalement, je pris conscience de la chose.

J'étais… _contre_ le torse de Drago.

_Réellement_ contre.

Je le… _touchais_ !

Je me tournais alors avec vélocité vers le grand miroir de ma chambre. J'étais bien là… J'étais de retour ! Oh, comme jamais mon reflet ne m'avait paru aussi agréable, aussi bon à voir !

Et Drago était aussi vivant et réel que j'étais redevenue visible et matérielle !

Nous avions réussi… Enfin.

J'étais sur le point de me pencher à nouveau sur Drago – toujours allongé à mes côtés sur le lit – pour le réveiller en lui criant la bonne nouvelle, lorsque je surpris son regard clair dans le mien.

Il était déjà réveillé et m'observait. Sans un mot, sans un geste. Il était juste en train de m'observer. En toute sérénité.

Son souffle et son regard sur moi me parurent alors si familier en cet instant…

–C'est… c'était donc toi qui m'observait toutes les nuits et dont je sentais le souffle pendant que je dormais ? murmurai-je d'une voix trouble, ne sachant que dire d'autre comme si la réalité était à présent passée au second plan.

Et pour toute réponse, sans détacher ses yeux des miens, Drago fendit ses lèvres en ce fameux sourire espiègle et provoquant pour se relever vivement vers moi puis encercler ma taille de ses bras… profitant du fait que tout fût enfin bien réel.

Et il m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

* * *

_A/N__ : Nyaa XD Comme quoi, mon sadisme se met parfois en pause :p Il reste deux chapitres et ils y auront bien mérité quelques moments de… détente, tous les deux XD Avec quelques derniers rebondissements bien sûr héhé ! Merci de me lire, je vous adore ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! _


	15. Besoin d’Elle

**15**

**Besoin d'Elle**

_(Drago) _

Je ne savais pas encore très bien ce qui s'était passé, si nous étions sauvés, mais la seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je n'aurais pas supporté d'attendre une minute de plus pour l'embrasser.

Et à présent, nous y étions. Je me réveillais, et voyais, allongée sur un lit à mes côtés, la fille qui me plaisait, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Alors sans mot dire, j'avais capturé ses lèvres, y goûtant enfin après tous ces mois durant lesquelles elles m'avaient été défendues, pour tous ces obscurs problèmes qui à présent étaient bien dernières nous.

Car je sentais la douce chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je sentais la saveur de sa langue moelleuse sur la mienne.

Je sentais la tiède douceur de ses bras enlacés aux miens.

Je sentais son parfum naturel, tout contre moi.

Celle que j'aimais.

Toujours sur ses lèvres, je nouais un bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer plus étroitement et ainsi goûter avec plénitude à la chaleur de cette étreinte.

Nous étions toujours en train de nous embrasser sur le lit lorsque soudain, je perçus un râle juste dernière nous. Hermione et moi sursautâmes au même instant et nous nous regardâmes avec surprise avant de découvrir Severus et ma mère, à peine à quelques mètres de nous, endormis dans un fauteuil. Bon sang, je les avais presque oubliés !

–Ne devrions-nous pas les réveiller ? me chuchota Hermione, toujours dans mes bras.

–Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non ! conclus-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

–Drago ! pouffa Hermione en se détachant légèrement de mes bras. Il faut les prévenir. Attend…

Poussant un râle de frustration exagéré, j'observai Hermione s'extraire avec lenteur du lit, pour sauter à terre et s'approcher d'eux sur la pointe des pieds.

–Hum, hum… Professeur Rogue ? murmura-t-elle en le secouant légèrement. Mrs Rogue ?

Je pouffai de rire au nom employé pour désigner ma mère. Et dire que cela risquait bien d'arriver !

En réponse, Severus grogna et finit par ouvrir un œil. Découvrant le visage d'Hermione devant le sien, il sursauta avec vivacité et manqua de s'affaler, ses gesticulations réveillant ma mère au passage.

–M… Miss Granger ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Puis ses yeux s'agrandir davantage en me découvrant sur le lit, éveillé, en pleine forme et surtout, tout aussi visible et palpable que lui-même.

–Drago ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car déjà, ma mère se jetait dans mes bras et me berçait comme un enfant, son beau visage ruisselant de larmes.

–Drago… Oh, mon chéri… balbutiait-elle en me serrant à m'étouffer. Tu… es vivant.

–Oui, répondis-je en me détachant d'elle avec douceur avant d'essuyer une larme de sa joue pâle. Et Hermione aussi.

Les regards de ma mère et de Severus convergèrent alors instantanément vers elle, toujours figée entre le fauteuil et le lit.

–Je crois que nous pouvons dire… que nous avons réussi, déclara-t-elle finalement avec un sourire soulagé. Nous sommes tous deux vivants et bien visibles à présent.

Je lui souris en retour, avant de me diriger vers elle.

–Oui, tout est enfin terminé, fis-je à mon retour avec un soulagement profond. Tu es là, et moi aussi.

–Ma foi, je vois ça, déclara Severus à son tour, visiblement médusé. En toute honnêteté, j'avais moi-même de sérieux doutes quant à la réussite de cette potion… Tu es un vrai robuste, mon garçon !

–C'est grâce à toi, Severus, le remerciai-je avec sincérité. Sans toi, nous n'aurions pas pu sauver Hermione. Merci… vraiment. Et encore toutes mes excuses pour avoir osé douter de toi…

Spontanément, je le serrai alors dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, mais c'était le meilleur moyen, et le plus sincère, que j'avais trouvé sur le moment pour lui exprimer toute ma reconnaissance. Un peu raidi sur la surprise du moment, Severus finit par me serrer dans ses bras à son tour, sous l'œil attendri de ma mère. Car jamais mon père n'avait ni n'aurait fait une telle chose avec moi. Jamais. Et c'était maintenant que je réalisais que le meilleur père que j'eus jamais eu, c'était bel et bien Severus Rogue.

–Eh bien, déclara-t-il, une fois notre étreinte achevée. Voilà tout qui rentre enfin dans l'ordre. Te revoilà parmi nous.

–Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour avoir sauvé Drago, dit ma mère à l'intention d'Hermione. Sans vous, jamais personne n'aurait pu l'aider et il serait peut-être…

–C'est le hasard qu'il faut remercier, lui répondit Hermione avec modestie. Après, j'ai fait ce que n'importe quel être humain aurait fait.

–Il n'empêche que c'est grâce à vous qu'il est en vie, au bout du compte… murmura ma mère avec émotion. Merci, Hermione.

Elle l'étreignit alors brièvement, sous l'air étonné d'Hermione qui finit par sourire à son tour.

–Je vous en prie. Et Drago il m'a aidée aussi. Tout comme le Professeur Rogue.

–En parlant de professeur… Comment est mon remplaçant ? s'enquit soudain Severus.

A cette évocation, Hermione et moi grimaçâmes en même temps. Surtout elle.

–Euh… En temps que professeur de Potions, je crois que même Hermione te regrette, Severus, répondis-je en me faisant violence pour ne pas rire, à la pensée de cet affreux Yankee aux dents impressionnantes.

–Ah ? Est-il si médiocre ? releva Severus.

–Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, grommela Hermione.

–Eh bien, à l'occasion, j'essayerai de le rencontrer. Bon, à présent, je crois que le moment est venu pour nous de nous en aller en toute discrétion, avant que le château ne s'éveille, déclara Severus en se frottant les mains. Inutile de réveiller tout le monde ni de faire savoir cette histoire maintenant qu'elle vient tout juste de s'arranger.

–Oui, approuva Hermione.

Severus et ma mère se dirigèrent alors tous deux vers la sortie, raccompagnés par Hermione et moi. Avant de s'en aller, ma mère se tourna vers moi.

–Je pense qu'Hermione et toi avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire, me dit-elle avec une pointe d'attendrissement dans le regard. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous laisser seuls pour… discuter. Mais à présent que tu es de retour… promet-nous de revenir à la maison, Drago, fit-elle en me serrant les épaules. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu nous as manqué…

–Bien sûr que je reviendrai, maman, lui assurai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Sois tranquille.

–A bientôt, mon chéri. Et j'espère également avoir l'occasion de vous revoir bientôt, Hermione ? ajouta-elle à son attention.

–Je l'espère aussi, sourit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Et Severus et ma mère disparurent ainsi de l'autre côté de la porte que je refermai doucement sur eux.

Une fois seuls, Hermione se tourna vers moi, le visage ému et rayonnant.

–Tu sais… murmura-t-elle. Je n'y croyais franchement plus.

–Moi non plus, avouai-je en attrapant ses mains. Mais nous avons réussi, et à présent, je ne regrette qu'une chose ?

–Laquelle ?

–D'avoir attendu trois mois avant de pouvoir enfin faire ça…

Et sur ce dire, je l'encerclai soudain de mes bras et l'attirai contre moi, comme si la perte de son contact m'était à présent totalement insupportable.

–Et moi… balbutia-t-elle, les lèvres enfouies dans mon cou. Je regrette d'avoir mis si longtemps à me rendre compte qu'aveuglée par ce beau parleur de Logan, je ne réalisais pas à quel point je tenais à toi… Comme je me rends compte à présent… à quel point je t'aime… déclara-t-elle doucement.

Je me détachai alors d'elle avec lenteur pour la dévisager profondément, comme pour être sûr qu'elle venait réellement de prononcer ces paroles, que je ne m'étais pas fait d'illusions.

–Tu… es sérieuse ? murmurai-je. Toi aussi, tu éprouves ça pour moi ?

–Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis tellement de temps à m'en rendre compte, chuchota-t-elle en m'embrassant à son tour.

Répondant à son baiser, je ne pus qu'écouter ce que je ressentais en la serrant dans mes bras pour enfouir mes mains, mes lèvres, mon visage, dans ses cheveux, pour venir finalement les enrouler sous ses manches.

–Ne perdons pas un instant de plus, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Avec douceur, je la fis basculer sur le lit et ce fut elle-même qui m'attira contre elle de façon plus étroite encore.

Longeant ses courbes de mes paumes, je ne cessais de l'embrasser partout sur le visage et le cou tandis que je sentais ses petites mains fines venir se nicher sous ma chemise avec une certaine timidité.

Je tentai alors de la rendre plus confiante avec de nouveaux baisers, brûlants, parcourrant à présent dangereusement la naissance de sa poitrine. Hermione, pour tout effet, se cambra sous la surprise et m'arracha un baiser fiévreux avant que ses bras ne viennent s'inviter sur mon torse.

Je la perçus un brin frissonnante, mais également fébrile et passionnée. Tout comme moi en cet instant si particulier.

–Ne disparais plus, me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à la fois ferme et emplie de désir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

–Pas même si le diable lui-même me l'ordonnait, haletai-je en enlaçant ses bras aux miens, mes jambes dans les siennes.

Je ne me souvins même pu exactement à quel moment tous nos vêtements furent complètement retirés et éparpillés de façon anarchique au pied du lit.

Hermione me regardait avec des yeux embués, implorants, passionnés.

Elle était belle. Elle était vraie. Je l'aimais. Et je la voulais.

Ici et à présent, dans cette chambre où tout entre nous avait commencé…

Alors en un instant, tout autour de moi me sembla secondaire, ne sentant plus que vaguement les choses extérieures à la voix et au corps d'Hermione contre lequel je me coulai avant de remonter avec vigueur les draps sur nous…

¤¤¤

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin, il me fallut quelques bonnes secondes avant de pouvoir me remémorer les évènements de la veille, tant tout cela me paraissait irréel.

La découverte de l'acte de mon père, le sauvetage d'Hermione par Severus, et surtout… notre nuit ensemble, à Hermione et à moi… la toute première…

A cette pensée, mon visage encore adossé contre l'oreiller se tourna instantanément vers l'autre côté du lit.

Hermione était toujours là, endormie, le visage paisible, appuyée contre moi.

Je souris en me remémorant toutes les fois où je l'avais regardée dormir, à son insu… Je n'avais plus besoin de me cacher, à présent.

Je ne comptai pas les nombreuses minutes durant lesquelles je la contemplai dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille enfin.

Comme moi, elle sembla mettre quelques secondes avant de réaliser où elle était, et ce qui s'était passé. Mais sa réaction ne fut pas exactement celle que j'escomptais…

–Drago ? Whâââ ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant littéralement sur place.

Et ce fut en un magnifique saut arrière qu'Hermione, perdant l'équilibre, tomba du lit et s'affala par terre, jambes en l'air et la tête sur le tapis, en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur.

Prêt à éclater de rire, je rampai jusqu'à son extrémité du lit et en sortis ma tête, pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts.

–Très gracieux, commentai-je en ricanant. Tu es tellement en forme, de si bon matin, ou alors c'est moi qui suis tellement horrible au réveil pour que tu tombes du lit comme ça ?

–Ne te moque pas ! répondit-elle en faisant la moue comme une enfant, avant de se recouvrir vivement du drap. C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me regarder alors que je suis… euh…

–Toute nue ? m'étonnai-je en souriant.

–Eh bien oui ! avoua-t-elle, l'air boudeur. C'est que… Tu aurais pu prévenir au lieu de m'observer comme ça ? De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? fit-elle en se couvrant de façon intégrale dans son drap.

–Hé, mais tu oublies que hier soir, j'ai déjà tout vu, lui rappelai-je, amusé.

Et sans crier gare, je sautai hors du lit et disparus sous le drap avec elle.

–Drago ! protesta Hermione..

–Trop tard, riais-je en l'enlaçant.

–Tu es vraiment impossible ! pouffa-t-elle en acceptant finalement mon étreinte.

Je me mis alors à la chatouiller et nous jouâmes en riant durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à tomber l'un sur l'autre par terre, le drap toujours sur nous. A ce moment-là, elle ne riait plus mais me dévisageait avec profondeur, son regard scrutant mon visage.

–Tu sais, déclarai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hier soir, j'étais sincère.

–C'était mon cas aussi, répondit-elle alors. Tout le temps.

–Vraiment ?

–Oui. Mais… c'était un peu bizarre, hein ?

–Dans ce cas, j'adore la bizarrerie, répliquai-je avant de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois de mes baisers.

¤¤¤

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une fois Hermione et moi vêtus, je me tournai vers elle, une idée en tête.

–Je crois que je vais rentrer au Malefoy Manor, commençai-je. J'ai été absent trop longtemps et en plus, à présent que je suis de nouveau visible, je risque d'avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un me trouve à Poudlard.

–C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Mais…

–Mais quoi ?

–Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles, fit-elle, l'air boudeur.

Amusé, j'enlaçai alors sa taille et l'attirai contre moi.

–Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?

A cette proposition, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.

–Tu crois ?

–Bien sûr ! S'il y a une personne que j'ai vraiment envie de voir chez moi, c'est vraiment toi. En plus, aux yeux de ma mère et de Severus, tu es la bienvenue. Enfin, ce sont les vacances alors tu peux bien t'absenter, non ?

–Oui, en effet… Mais…

–Il n'y a pas de « mais », l'interrompis-je en l'embrassant. A mon tour d'être l'hôte. Tu vas venir passer quelques jours chez moi, c'est d'accord ?

Cette fois, Hermione sourit vraiment et se serra davantage dans mes bras.

–D'accord.

¤¤¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois les affaires d'Hermione prêtes, nous nous apprêtions à quitter Poudlard ensemble, pour rejoindre le manoir.

–A cette heure matinale, en pleines vacances, il n'y aura personne dans les couloirs qui risquerait de te voir, dit Hermione avec assurance. Viens.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et j'en sortis juste après elle, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, avec le plus de discrétion possible.

Mais alors que j'allais continuer à avancer, je sentis Hermione se figer devant moi. Machinalement, je levai les yeux… et compris pourquoi elle s'était ainsi raidie d'un coup.

Quelqu'un se tenait devant nous dans le couloir et nous dévisageait à présent tous deux d'un air stupéfait.

McGonagall.

* * *

_A/N__ : Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus en attendant le chapitre final qui arrivera dans une semaine ! Et je voulais juste ajouter, en réponse à certaines reviews qui demandaient comment Rogue et Narcissa pouvait parler à Hermione dans le chapitre précédent, alors qu'elle était invisible et immatérielle. Je leur réponds donc simplement en leur proposant de relire le début du dernier chapitre où Rogue lui-même explique que Narcissa et lui ont bu une potion permettant de voir Hermione et de lui parler pendant la durée d'une heure, le temps de lui exposer leur plan. Sur ce, à très bientôt et merci pour vos mots adorables !_


	16. Vivants

**16**

**Vivants**

_(Hermione) _

Je demeurai figée sur place en découvrant juste en face de moi, le visage du Professeur McGonagall, abrupt et carrelé de rides. Et dire que Drago était visible à présent… Et évidemment, c'était au moment de son départ qu'elle le découvrait ! Et à présent, ses yeux défilaient de lui à moi avec un air ahuri.

–P… Professeur McGonagall… balbutiai-je, très mal à l'aise. Je…

–Mr Malefoy ! finit-elle par s'exclamer, d'une petite voix choquée. Vous… vous êtes vivant ? Que diable faites-vous là ? Professeur Granger ? insista-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Mais à ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Simplement… surpris.

–C'est une longue histoire, soupirai-je.

–Très longue, précisa Drago derrière moi.

–Voyez-vous cela ! Eh bien, cela tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps, commenta McGonagall en guise de réponse.

A peine remis de sa surprise, Drago se tourna alors vers moi avec un petit air espiègle.

–C'est toi qui racontes.

¤¤¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous les trois – le Professeur McGonagall, Drago et moi – assis dans le bureau de la directrice et achevions à peine notre incroyable récit. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'histoire, j'avais vu McGonagall passer du blanc au rouge, allant de la simple surprise à l'ahurissement le plus total, mais pas une seule fois, elle ne se permit de m'interrompre.

Lorsque finalement, j'achevai le récit de notre aventure de ces trois derniers mois, elle resta un instant pensive, se caressa le menton de l'index et finalement, ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement.

–Par tous les saints… Cette histoire est aussi absurde qu'incroyable… finit-elle par commenter, l'air totalement dépassé.

–Pourtant, c'est la vérité ! déclara Drago avec force.

–Mais je n'en doute pas, Mr Malefoy, lui répondit-elle. Je dois reconnaître qu'aussi folle et invraisemblable cette aventure puisse sembler, elle reste cohérente… et explique beaucoup de choses concernant votre comportement depuis la rentrée, Professeur Granger, fit-elle à mon attention en abaissant ses lunettes. Car voyez-vous, le Professeur Crew n'était pas le seul à vous entendre parler seule, parfois…

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise. J'aurais pourtant juré avoir été discrète durant tout le séjour invisible de Drago à mes côtés. Mais il est vrai qu'en ayant pareil phénomène vivant avec vous, il est bien légitime de se laisser aller de temps à autres à élever la voix. J'en avais fait l'expérience.

–Voilà… Vous savez donc tout, conclus-je, attendant sa réaction.

Le Professeur McGonagall semblait toujours ne pas en revenir, de par son air abasourdi, et sa réponse me surprit tout autant qu'elle ne l'était, elle.

–C'est… c'est un miracle ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Un miracle ! Vous rendez-vous compte, Mr Malefoy ? Vous devez être… le premier être à être ainsi revenu du _Maléfice d'Evaporation Corporelle _! Vous êtes un survivant ! Un nouveau symbole du monde de la magie ! Vous…

Mais Drago ne semblait déjà plus l'écouter. A cette constatation – celle qu'il était désormais une personne exceptionnelle – il semblait être en totale divagation dans un autre monde.

–Vous voulez dire… que si l'histoire de Drago est révélée… il deviendra célèbre ? murmurai-je.

–Mais cela va de soi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tout le monde voudra le voir et l'interviewer, vous vous rendez compte ? Il est un _survivant_ d'un des plus noirs sortilèges magiques jamais inventés !

–Ouais ! approuva Drago qui à présent, semblait jubiler. Je suis un survivant ! Je suis comme Potter !

Je me retins alors pour ne pas pouffer. Evidemment, avec l'ego que possédait Drago, il devait être aux anges à présent ! Surtout du fait de pouvoir enfin égaler Harry d'une certaine manière, son rival de toujours.

–Je ne dis pas que ça vaut un _Avada Kedavra_, mais tout de même, commenta Drago avec une fausse modestie évidente.

–Et c'est à Poudlard que ça s'est passé ! continuait à glapir McGonagall qui semblait complètement ailleurs, elle aussi.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Entre un Drago qui ne sentait plus ses chevilles et une Minerva McGonagall en proie à l'hystérie, étais-je la seule à être restée normale dans cette pièce ?

–Euh, dites-moi ! commençai-je en tentant de calmer le jeu. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre joie, tous les deux, mais je crois qu'il faudrait discuter sérieusement de ce qu'il convient de faire à présent…

–Plaît-il ? Ah oui ! se reprit le professeur McGonagall en retrouvant d'emblée son air posé et rigoureux. Eh bien, pour l'instant, je crois que je vais aller aviser les autres du miracle qui vient de se produire… Il faudra que Mr Malefoy se prépare à expliquer lui-même tout ce qui s'est passé, à répondre à de nombreuses questions concernant son cas, à rencontrer la presse, à…

–Très bien, mais pour l'instant, je crois que Drago a mérité un peu de repos, fis-je remarquer avec fermeté. Cela fait à peine quelques heures que cette horrible histoire s'est terminée pour nous, alors je pense que quelques jours de détente seraient les bienvenus…

–Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Il serait égoïste de ma part de vous retenir mais… où pourrai-je vous trouver dans quelques jours… ?

Après nous être finalement débarrassés de McGonagall, Drago et moi pûmes quitter le château pour rejoindre le Malefoy Manor où nous avions bien l'intention de nous remettre de nos émotions en toute tranquillité.

Et surtout, ensemble.

¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard, Drago et moi nous promenions dans le parc du manoir, main dans la main. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous étions enfin tranquilles, à ne pas avoir à nous soucier de maléfices, de coupables et autres choses du même genre. A nous occuper… de nous, tout simplement, comme ça aurait dû être le cas il y a déjà longtemps…

–Tu sais que finalement, cette histoire aura été tout bénef ? me dit brusquement Drago en passant sa main à ma taille, tout en continuant à marcher.

–Vraiment ? relevai-je. Explique.

–Eh bien, c'est grâce à ça que toi et moi, nous sommes ensemble finalement, non ? Sans cette histoire, nous n'aurions jamais pu apprendre à nous connaître… et tout ça.

Je souris. Drago pouvait réellement être adorable lorsqu'il devenait timide comme cela.

–Tu n'as pas tort, répondis-je. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu découvrir que derrière ton sale caractère se cachait… un encore plus sale caractère ! riais-je en l'embrassant.

–C'est réciproque, grimaça-t-il en riant à son tour. Et il y a autre chose, aussi.

–Ah oui ?

–Tu sais que cet été, depuis la mort de Voldemort, j'étais ignoré de tous dans le monde sorcier, de par ma déchéance des deux camps… Mais à présent, ça va changer ! ajouta-t-il avec un accent de triomphe dans la voix. Avec ma surprenante victoire sur l'invisibilité qui ne va pas tarder à se propager grâce à McGonagall, je serai célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier !

–Et ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, on dirait, commentai-je avec un nouveau baiser.

–Non, c'est plutôt toi ! se moqua-t-il en me serrant néanmoins dans ses bras.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, enlacés, un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Drago reprenne la parole.

–Et il y a encore mieux, annonça-t-il.

–Encore mieux que moi ? relevai-je en prenant un air faussement boudeur.

–Mais non, idiote, sourit-il. Mais en fait, cette histoire m'a également permis de savoir enfin ce que je veux faire de ma vie !

Je restai stupéfaite à cette déclaration inattendue. Ainsi, Drago avait réellement l'intention de reprendre sa vie en main ! Et moi qui pensais que cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver… C'était une excellente chose.

–Vraiment ? le pressai-je avec impatience. Quoi donc ?

–Eh bien, il s'est avéré que nos recherches de trois mois, tout ça… m'ont tant plu, que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans des recherches en Potions ! déclara-t-il d'une voix fière. Sous l'aile de mon cher parrain Severus ! Je lui en ai déjà parlé et il m'encourage vivement dans cette voie. Il va me trouver un poste de stagiaire auprès d'un Maître de Potions dès la rentrée prochaine… qui ne sera pas Dents de Cheval, tu t'en doutes !

En entendant cela, je me laissai aller à pousser un petit cri de joie en sautant dans ses bras, ravie pour lui.

–Oh, Drago, je suis tellement contente ! m'exclamai-je. Tu as repris ta vie en main à présent, et sache que je t'encourage totalement, moi aussi. Tu feras d'excellentes choses dans ce domaine, j'en suis certaine.

–Pas autant que toi, la crack, mais je peux toujours essayer de te faire de l'ombre, commenta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nos pas nous menèrent en silence jusqu'au fond de l'immense parc bordant la propriété et alors que nous allions faire demi-tour, Drago reprit :

–Mais avant, j'ai l'intention de profiter un peu de la vie, tout de même ! Et c'est dans cette optique que… j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, Hermione…

A ces paroles, je retins mon souffle, légèrement troublée… Allait-il me faire une déclaration d'amour passionnée et brûlante, comme celles que l'on voit dans les films, qui sont tellement clichées mais dont ne peuvent s'empêcher de rêver toutes les femmes en secret ? Ou même, me demander de l'épouser… Oh, non, Merlin, je divaguais !

–Oui, Drago ? murmurai-je avec émotion.

–Tu es une casse-pieds, Hermione.

Je restai complètement abasourdie à cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue et j'avais bien manqué de tomber à la renverse ! Je m'attendais à des mots terriblement romantiques et voilà qu'il… me traitait de _casse-pieds_ ?

–Merci, c'est gentil ! répliquai-je, vexée.

–Attend la suite avant de t'énerver, ajouta-t-il, d'un air amusé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'on ne s'est jamais entendus tous les deux. Tu es aussi casse-pieds et autoritaire que je suis sarcastique et prétentieux, et nous sommes tous les deux de grandes-gueules, voulant toujours avoir le dernier mot… Du coup, tu comprends, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une relation très harmonieuse s'annonce pour nous…

Je baissai les yeux, frappée en plein cœur. Après tout ce que nous venions de partager ensemble, il n'était tout de même pas en train de m'annoncer qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ?…

–Alors, je ne suis pas sûr qu'entre nous, ça durera toujours, mais… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Hermione… cela me plairait bien de faire un bout de chemin à me disputer passionnément avec toi… annonça-t-il d'un air tendre en m'encerclant la taille avant de m'embrasser à perdre haleine…

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N__ : Et c'est the end… Voilà… Ma fic s'achève ainsi, chers lecteurs. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que cette fin vous satisfait. Pour conclure, je souhaiterais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont manifesté leur soutien ainsi que leurs précieux encouragements tout au long de cette histoire. Donc un ENORME merci à tous mes revieweurs, vos mots m'ont beaucoup touchée et je me suis délectée à la lecture de chacun d'entre eux ! Merci également à tous mes autres lecteurs, ceux qui me suivaient d'un peu plus loin. Merci à Zazo et Adaska qui ont lu la majeure partie de la fic en avant première et pour conclure, merci à Lady JKR pour avoir créée Drago et Hermione avec lesquels je m'amuse follement durant mes fics XD Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie. Je reste branchée au niveau écriture de fics, alors à bientôt j'espère ! Bisousmes tout plein !_


End file.
